Wrong summoning
by RusEmp
Summary: What does it take to ruin a day? A wicked sorcerer, wrongly translated book, and a half ghost teen caught in a middle of all this mess. Now Phantom is stuck in a world where elves and dragons are completely normal things. Well, maybe not the last one.
1. Chapter I: One evil summoner

If there was one thing all bandits had in common, besides their half broken and worn out armor, is the fact that there is always a bounty on their heads. Their activities were a serious bother to the denizens of cities and towns. And so, the stewards were ready to pay a certain amount of money for killing them. But this time it wasn't a simple gang. Sure, there was plenty of bandits, but they were led by a master conjurer.

And the one who took the order just had to be a Dovahkiin.

Seriously, how much it takes to kill one damn man? Even if he had, by rumors, the dragon soul inside, he also had the same mortal human body. Every bandit thought the same thing before this same person cut through their stomachs or decapitated them. Wiping the blood from his face, Dovahkiin lowered his sword and shield, before taking a breath. Despite what many people thought, he could get tired. Add to that his lack of sleep for three days, and nonstop tracking of this same gang. Not many could stand against a gang of bandits, who were also supported by skeletons. Not much help, but still, numbers actually meant a lot.

Dovahkiin's eyes started to close, so he slapped himself. "Wake up, wake up," he muttered, shaking his head. "When I kill that idiot, I'll eat a sweetroll and sleep for a week."

After that he moved his sore muscles, lifting his weapons and continued his way through the dungeon. Dragonborn was a Nord male in his early thirties. As the most people of his race, he had blond hair and short beard of the same color, strained by dirt and light blue eyes. He was wearing a studded cuirass, an iron helmet, iron gauntlets, and iron boots. Sure, there were better sets of armor, but Dragonborn found this complect the best compromise between protection and agility.

He hated dungeons. And it seemed like the Divines had a good laugh up there at seeing him spend MOST of his time down there. He will recognize that smell of death and rotten bodies everywhere. And there was the same scenario all the time in every dungeon. Kill the similar looking draugrs, take everything what isn't nailed to the floor and kill the especially tough skinned, that's in case they have skin, undead in the end and take his treasures. Well, at least it was a good extra source of income.

Dragonborn made his way down the stone staircase, putting away his steel sword and taking a torch. Carefully avoiding primitive booby traps, and searching in every chest he found on his way, Dovahkiin came inside one huge room. Because it was well lightened, he was about to put the torch away, when familiar clatter of bones and draugr snarls sounded on distance. Dragonborn turned around and saw three walking corpses with lifeless glowing blue eyes, armed with black one and two-handed swords.

With a neutral expression he threw the torch in the pond of oil in front of him. Immediately it set on fire, catching the undead in infernal trap. They never were famous for intelligence. Suddenly, he heard a whistle, before raising his shield to protect himself from arrows. After the first wave of shots from higher platform, Dovahkiin removed his shield.

"Zun...Hal Viik!" He let out the famous Shout.

The skeletons' bows flew out of their hands. Dragonborn used the opportunity to quickly approach his enemies. He ran up the wooden stairs and attacked. Skeletons were weak, one swing across their spines and they were finished. The only living person picked up a few arrows and put them in quiver, before going down again. He walked down and opened metal doors.

The next room was even bigger hall. It was filled with different lying or standing coffins, which will surely be a handful in a short term future.

In the far end of the room was a stone table, surrounded by fresh bloody corpses.

'I guess those are disappeared citizens,' Dovahkiin said mentally without enthusiasm.

But that's not all details. On the floor around it were strange symbols and figures, drawn with blood. He had never saw such letters. They weren't casual conjuration signs, not that Dovahkiin knew a lot, he wasn't a mage. It wasn't dragons' language, either. All the corpses just screamed that Daedra had something to do with this, it's not like Dagon or Molag Bal, or maybe some other Prince of their type didn't have any followers among mortals. However, there wasn't a single letter on Daedric.

Dragonborn was about to approach closer, but then hit something.

"What in the..."

He didn't have time to finish the sentence, before a barrier of purple energy became visible in front of him. Oh, that was kind of walls he hated the most. Why? Because he was not a damn mage! How was he supposed to pry open the barrier?

Then he heard a low cackle coming from the right.

"Ah, finally, the Dragonborn arrives."

A person stepped from behind the column, which stood on the other side of the barrier. He was dressed in black mage robes, with a small rope belt. If there was something definitely wrong with necromancers is that they completely lacked any sense of style or originality. The person took off the hood, revealing his face. He was a danmer, or dark elf as people most commonly call them. And as every single danmer, he had crimson eyes and pupils, which differed in shade of red a little bit. Also he had a dark gray, if a bit blueish skin, hence the name. There was a scar across his left cheek, and he himself was bald.

"Do I know you?"

The elf narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so you don't remember me? Foolish, moronic bafoon! How dare you say such things about me?! After what you have done?"

"Uhm, I am sorry?"

"This excuse is not sincere!"

"I know. Can you open this thing? I really need to head home now."

"Open the barrier? And let you, idiot, to come here, interrupt my ritual and kill me? Not going to happen!"

"And what have I done, pray tell."

"I was in a middle of completing a very complex spell, when you shot at me from bow and left this scar!"

Dovahkiin raised an eyebrow, trying to remember when he had done something like that. Then he recalled when he met that nutcase before.

"Wait, are you that necromancer who did the rituals under the window of my mansion?"

"Oh, so he remembers, after all. That is much better. Because you must remember who brought the doom upon your head! And the name of Idris Nash will be remembered for eternity as name of the one who killed the Dragonborn! If what they are telling is truth, and you really are Dovahkiin. If not, then I'll just enjoy my revenge, which is wonderful by itself. Tell me, how many septims were offered for my head?"

"One hundred."

"ONE HUNDRED?! Who do they think they are?! Nevermind, my newest servant shall deal with all of you, pathetic worms!"

"So that's what all of this is for? It was you who woke me up on sunrise with your chanting. And now you killed all that people?"

"A little price for what I'm going to get. My servant will conquer the entire Tamriel for me! And for the note, the ritual is done already. You are late, and all I need to do is wait until the moons will be in their zenith, and that should be quite soon."

"Who is that servant you keep talking about?"

"You see, I seek to gain a huge power. This book," he took out a black stack of papers wrapped in a leather. "It is one on the entire Mundus, no less. My ancestors found it long ago. It took many years to translate it, and even yet I don't know the meaning of some words. It contains something unimaginable. This...being...is described to rival Aedra. I would have thought it was some Daedra Prince, but this name...Pariah Dark...Daedra Princes change their appearances but not names."

Dragonborn raised an eyebrow at his opponent's surprisingly reasonable thinking. Maybe he thought about that before becoming insane.

"Yes, Pariah is told to rival all the Princes in power, only united they were able to only lock him and throw away the key. And now imagine, I'll bring this godly being back. And it is so simple to do that, only a few sacrifices. And since my entire life was devoted to conjuration magic, I know how to handle the summoned beings."

"And what were those beings? Atronachs? Dremora? Do you realize WHAT you want to bring in this world?

"Oh, I do know. My greatest tool."

Dovahkiin hit the barrier with a hilt of his sword in exasperation. How stupid that idiot could be?

"Try as much as you can. I put a lot of effort in this barrier. Speaking of, it is time to finish what I started."

The symbols were now glowing brighter than when he came in the room. Danmer turned away and continued to chant, while the Dragonborn started looking around for any way to break through the barrier. But that seemed unlikely. And here he hoped to get a sleep.

-Meanwhile-

Sometimes in a small town of Amity Park when you look up you can see a figure soaring through the skies. It happens all the time, sometimes you can see it in the morning, sometimes during the noon or night. But one thing for certain, every citizen knew who that figure was.

It was Danny Phantom, protector and the main menace of the same city. For most he was simply a teenage looking ghost, while in reality he was a normal teen. Or as far as normality goes. Unknown to many, he was no other than Danny Fenton, a simple 'helpless' boy, who was constantly shoved in a locker. He didn't actually mind, as long as his being a half-ghost remained in secret.

Living under the same roof with eccentric ghost hunters could prove...difficult. Dying halfway inside one of their ingenious inventions is one of the reasons people set security systems in their labs. Fentons had none. Partly because of his kind nature, partly because of his best friend Sam's insistence, he attempted to repair the portal which didn't work, but it brought unexpected results. He became a half ghost, and decided to use his steadily growing power to protect the innocents.

Sadly, the beginning of his hero path was rather rocky, which caused many to fear and hate him. Including his parents.

Yet, it didn't weaken his will to do the right thing. Thankfully his friends and later his sister helped him to go through this. He kept fighting and becoming stronger for two years already.

And speaking of fighting.

Danny's hearing caught a familiar stirring sound of the engine. With supernatural reaction and agility he spun in the air, avoiding a green blast.

"Can we reschedule this, Val? I'm kinda busy right now," he deadpanned, turning to his attacker.

A female figure approached on flying board. She was dressed in black and red armor, with a very big gun in her hands.

"Not a chance, ghost," she spat.

Her bazooka charged again, and Valerie shot at the half ghost again. Phantom made a green shield, and the blast was absorbed by it. He became invisible after that. The ghost huntress activated scanners in her helmet, looking for ectoenergy. To her surprise she found none.

'How is this...'

She felt someone tapping on her shoulder. Valerie turned around and faced the white haired teen, who was grinning widely, hanging upside down. His eyes glowed brighter and became completely green. Without having time to react, Valerie was blasted away by beams from the eyes. Phantom's shot was actually rather weak. He didn't want to harm the dark skinned girl, despite what she thought. Everything what the blast did was push her over the edge of her hoverboard, without leaving a single scratch on her helmet.

Valerie grabbed the edge of her transport. To her dismay, the ghost was standing right above her.

"Having fun down there?" He shouted over the sound of the engine, grinning widely.

"If you think that you won..."

"Don't you have a homework to do? I doubt your Dad will let you hunt like that if you fail exams. Actually, how did you sneak out equipment?"

"I'm not telling," Valerie grumbled, trying to climb back.

"Sure you don't," Danny rolled his eyes.

He then outstretched his gloved hand, with an intent to help the one who wanted to kill him. Valerie, took it as mockery, but took the hand nevertheless. The second she got aboard, Valerie swung her fist and punched the unprepared half ghost in the face. Phantom yelped, more from surprise than from pain. He quickly regained composure and blocked the next hit, responding with one of his own. The battle was surprisingly equal. Phantom could fly and without the board, while the huntress needed this small space to fight. Yet, Danny didn't want her to fall.

Valerie lowered her head, avoiding the swing and hit him with her ankle in the stomach. Danny already was standing on the edge of the board, so the hit did it and he fell off. But second later he floated nearby, crossing his hands, as his legs turned into seethrough spectral tail. Phantom clapped sarcastically.

"Bravo, Val, bravo. You pushed the ghost over the edge, now what?"

"You are coming with me," she grinned under her helmet, taking a red and white cylinder. Danny's smirk fell off. With a deadpan expression he shot a small blast from his pointing finger. It hit the thermos and it fell on the ground, many feet down.

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" Phantom let out a fake gasp, putting a hand over his mouth.

Valerie growled, taking out a smaller blaster and opening fire. Danny easily avoided slow blasts, when he felt something vibrate in his pocket.

"Oh, just wonderful," he muttered. "Okay, Val, let's get this over with."

After ducking under another shot, he took off on rapid speed. Valerie of course followed, and the half ghost didn't expect anything less, completely opposite, he wanted her to follow. She trailed him towards an alleyway, but stopped abruptly. Valerie didn't see him, Phantom obviously planned a trap. Bright thought, but not enough time to apprehend him. Suddenly a familiar strong hand emerged from nearby wall and pulled her towards fire escape. Valerie fell on metal staircase as her board didn't have time to slow down on her command and rammed into brick wall.

Valerie got up, before hearing a ringing laughter nearby.

"It was a nice trick, don't you think so?" Phantom asked innocently, appearing in midair.

The huntress growled. "You will pay for this!"

"No, Vladdie will. He buys you new toys, doesn't he? Bye, Val!"

He saluted her, before flying away and back into the sky with a shining grin on his face. The phone in his pocket kept ringing. He took it and accepted the call.

"Danny, where are you?!" A yell came out of it.

Phantom almost dropped his device out of surprise, but managed to catch it. "Sam, I'm fine. I just...got a trouble, nothing much."

"What. Was. It."

"Yeesh, Sam, relax, it's just Valerie. I can't just take the phone and talk with her present, you know?"

"You scared the hell out of us, dude," another voice sounded from another side.

"I know Tucker. You don't need to worry about my every step."

"Are you harmed?" Sam asked in concern.

Danny smiled at his friends' care. He chuckled softly. "Nope. Not a scratch. I guess I'm getting better."

He could see his closest friends rolling their eyes. "Don't let it get to your head," Sam said sarcastically.

"With you making constant reminders? Never!" Danny laughed.

"Lovebiiiirds," Tucker sang.

Sam rewarded him with a painful nudge.

Phantom landed on the building's roof, eyeing the city below. "Alright, guys, I'm gonna finish the patrol in half an hour. I'll call then."

"Alright/See you later," his friends said, before the call ended.

Tapping on the ground with his leg, Danny started to recall what places he had already visited and which he needed to check. But a few minutes later he felt something rising inside his chest. It was like ghost sense, which detected them on a miles. Yet, this was different, like a ghost wasn't sowhere outside, but inside his own body. Phantom almost freaked out, but then recalled what his mentor told him about ghosts. Something about summoning...Alright, he freaked out even more.

Then something happened. A dark purple sphere hid everything from view. It started to shrink in size, and the second it became as small as him, Danny felt a hard pressure from every side. Then, like a powerful gust of air, something pushed him in the air.

Everything became dark. Phantom looked around in confusion, but still, darkness and only darkness. However, he could see his own body just perfectly. It was like being in space, but without any stellar objects. Danny shivered, he was not going to stay here forever, right? Then, the same purple sphere appeared. Despite the unusual situation he was in, Phantom groaned.

"Not agaain."

One compression later, Danny felt the same powerful push. This time was different. Because he actually landed on something solid. Namely, cold and hard stone. His head felt dizzy, everything was spinning around, and the fog didn't let him to see anything around, but he still could make out some sounds. It was conversation, no, more like evil laughter and cliche speech.

Just what has he gotten himself into?

A.N. My brother wouldn't stop pestering me with this idea. So here it is.


	2. Chapter II: Nice to meet you

"At last, my plan is about to be completed, and the world will fall to my knees, because I'll obtain the power only seen by gods!" Danny had seen enough villains to determine one. And rather stupid one for that matter, because what normal villain will make a long speech, accompained by maniacal laughter. He wondered where were the lighting strikes and if it wasn't happening in an abandoned mansion on a mountain. You know, to make the cliche absolute.

Vlad wasn't like this, that's for sure. Of course, he liked bragging about his fruitloopish plans, but never made speeches of them.

The fog surrounding him was becoming thinner, so he could see two silhouettes. Danny moved his hand on the floor, and noticed some liquid under him. Phantom's eyes widened in worry. He really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. Danny attempted to stand up, and was actually surprised that he could. Usually summoners take measures in order to prevent any hostile actions against them. It meant two things. Either the summoner was too weak, or the ritual was imperfect.

Meanwhile Dovahkiin was making different assumptions about the crazy dunmer. Honestly, if not for the bloody ritual, he would have laughed at him, since it looked like this guy was straight from Shiverring Isles. Sheogorath would have been proud for having such a follower. If he wouldn't have made a bracelet from his inner organs, that is.

Suddenly he saw something move inside the fog. Dragonborn took the battlestance and braced himself for what was about to come out of there. If even half of what that nutcase said was truth than he is in fight for his life. As if dragons weren't enough for poor Nirn. Now there will be something equal to Oblivion Crisis.

Then the smokescreen cleared and to say that he was surprised will be an understatement. At first glance it was...a boy.

It seemed to be around seventeen, barely an adult. The being obviously preferred to disguise as human. It didn't have pointed ears, fur or scales, so it was obviously a human disguise.

It had rather long pearly white hair, which seemed to flow along with nonexistent wind. They were accompanied by glowing eyes, greener than anything Dovahkiin saw before. Its entire body was surrounded by ethereal glow, which completely destroyed any theory that this being was mere mortal. The oddest thing were its clothes. It wasn't armor, yet its purpose for fighting was obvious. Mages were wearing only robes, after all, and it didn't make them any lesser threat.

It was one piece body suit, made from strange black material. White outlines were going across the chest and unknown green symbol. There were also white gloves, which had black and green lines on the edge. Same about boots. Some strange cylindrical device was tied to its arm. What devious purpose it served was unknown.

The being blinked, before looking at his surroundings with calculating look, without saying a word. Even Dovahkiin unwillingly felt goosebumps when that eyes landed on him. But before it said anything, and it obviously looked like it intended to do so, the being's attention turned to its summoner.

"I expected you to be more...threatening," the necromancer said.

Phantom meanwhile raised his eyebrow, he never saw something like that gray skinned guy.

"You are the one who summoned me?" The being asked, tilting its head. Its voice had an echo, not the one you have when inside big cave, it seemed to come from him directly.

"YES! It's me, mighty Idris, and I'm now your new Master, Pariah!"

"Wait, you think I am PARIAH?" The being's voice was full of amusement as it pointed at itself.

"Of course you are, don't meddle with your Master, servant!"

"Pal, do you have ANY idea how Dark looks like?" The boy crossed his hands. "Fifteen feet tall, black and red armor, eyepatch, don't you have any image or something?"

"Then how do you know how he looks like? Are you his herald?"

"Herald?!" The being's shoulders sank. "Are you serious right now? And what's with that smell..." he looked around for the source. "Holy nuggets!" He suddenly exclaimed, looking down.

Murdered people all around the floor seemed to disgust and horrify him for some reason. Strange reaction for someone who is summoned that way.

"Those are required sacrifices. Like them?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?! That's sick! You are insane!" It yelled as its hair flowed more fiercely.

"And what are you going to do about that, slave? You cannot harm your master! Now go and kill the Dragonborn!"

The being dropped its head, ignoring the order, and looked on the floor. Suddenly, it grinned toothily, revealing razor sharp canines. It laughed loudly, throwing its head back.

"What's so funny?!" The necromancer asked.

"You mistook letter 'O' for 'U'. How is this even possible to make such a mistake?"

Dunmer's eyes widened in horror as he realized what that little mistake meant. "D-don't ap-proach me, monster!"

His hand sparkled with electricity as he prepared to shoot a spell, but the white haired person only raised its hand and lifted the mage in the air. The being noticed the purple wall and sized it.

"Hm, nice barrier. Let's check how tough it is."

It swiped its arm and threw the dunmer into the wall. But the mage disabled it and fell right in front of Dovahkiin. But the armored man didn't pay attention to the downed nutjob, instead focusing on the supposed godly being, who was slowly approaching him. The being narrowed his eyes at the nord.

Deciding not to waste his time, Dovahkiin attacked. With a loud roar he swung his blade, but the being parried the strike with summoned green blade. Dragonborn raised an eyebrow, he never saw GREEN sword. Weapons from Oblivion were purple and foggy, and were daedric in design. This one reminded him about Blades' weapons.

"That's all? Not even a greeting?" The being asked cockily.

It pushed Dovahkiin back, and that surprised him. It surely was stronger than looked. Speaking of, every Daedric Prince could beat any mortal, Dragonborn or not, with a snap of the fingers. And if this being was told to rival them ALL, there was no telling what it can do, yet it was holding back. Most probably it was for entertainment purposes. Yet, it preferred to spend next ten minutes parrying and attacking with a simple sword.

It tried to penetrate his defenses, but Dovahkiin was a skillful swordsman. Yet, the being thought up the maneuver. It pretended to repeat the previous almost successful attack, swinging the blade at the lower part. Dragonborn obviously lowered his shield to protect himself, but he didn't expect a sudden change in direction and the blade left a nasty cut on his another hand. Not enough to completely disable the arm, but it was painful.

"Fus...Ro Dah!" Dovahkiin shouted.

The soundwave he created slammed the being into the wall. The being yelped loudly in pain. It touched the back of his head and its glove was strained by glowing green liquid. Dovahkiin guessed it was its blood. Its eyes widened in shock as the sword dispersed. The being glared at its opponent.

"And here I hoped for civil conversation," it deadpanned.

Its hand ignited with green light, before it shot some magical blast. Dragonbron raised his shield and it protected him. But he noticed the scorch mark on it and realized that he better avoid being hit. The being continued firing, and Dovahkiin ran behind one of the coffins, almost dancing to avoid being hit. The being stopped shooting. Thinking quickly, Dragonborn dug in his small bag and took out a small white vial. In one gulp he emptied it, before he flickered out from visible spectrum.

The being approached the coffin, before looking behind it. It looked confused for a moment. Dovahkiin meanwhile took his bow and loaded an arrow, before letting it loose. But the being perked up and caught the arrow inches from his face.

"Playing dirty, huh?" It grinned. "It takes two for tango."

Then it became invisible as well.

'Just wonderful,' Dovahkiin groaned mentally.

"Laas Yah Nir," he didn't shout but whispered. His vision became more clear, and he could see where the being stood. One step near him.

He immediately received a strong punch in the face, just a second before the potion worn off. He heard a boyish laughter behind, before seeing his attacker.

"For the note, I have a very good hearing," the being crossed its hand with a smirk.

Dragonborn got on his feet, before fixing his jaw. He tried to think up what to do, panting heavily. He dug in his bag again, and drank a green liquid from another vial, feeling his strength returning to him. The being meanwhile watched him curiously. Yet again, its attitude surprised the nord. Why wasn't it attacking while he was vulnerable? It was either mocking him or wanted something from him. Probably the first one, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"What do you want?" He asked.

The being blinked. "So you can talk, after all. Good to know. You two shouldn't have summoned me. I hate being summoned already," the being spat, glaring at its opponent.

"What...are you talking about? I tried to stop that idiot from letting YOU come into this world."

The being blinked. "Oh," was everything it said, before laughing awkwardly and wincing in pain from abrupt movement. "I believe we are in serious misunderstanding here."

"What is there to understand? Whatever you are I'm going to send you where you belong, monster."

Suddenly, they all heard a snarl. They both turned to its source. Draugrs finally woke up. Not surprising, considering how much noise they created. With a characteristic sound they broke out of their coffins and started to climb out of them, taking the weapons they were buried with. Phantom's eyes widened.

"What are those things?" He asked, before his hand glowed green again.

"Draugrs," Dragonborn said, taking battle stance.

Danny recalled something about Scandinavian mythology. But damn, he really needs to pay more attention on lessons. They both didn't have time to think this straight, because the undead quickly approached them.

They got separated and were fighting two groups of draugrs. Dovahkiin didn't have hard time slaughtering the stupid undead. He kicked the nearest one with his shield, the draugr stumbled back and he used the opportunity to slash into its heart. Dovahkiin then blocked the hit of two handed axe and grunted from the effort. The battleaxe almost got him, piercing through the wooden shield. He quickly unstrapped the shield and released his hand. His shield was now part of the weapon. With a roar, he chopped off the draugr's head.

Danny meanwhile didn't have any melee weapons, and honestly, he didn't see the need. His raw ghostly power was more than enough. He charged his fist with ectoenergy and hit the nearest undead with all strength he had. Needless to say, he hit the spirit out of the body. Literally. He never killed, but sending the dead souls where they belonged seemed legit.

"Yahoo, wanna play, partners?" He asked loudly as stereotypical cowboy, charging ectoblasts on his pointing fingers.

He started firing there and there, and everything turned into shooting range. He started firing at everything what moved. The fact that they seemed to come from hidden rooms only added more fun. Some actually managed to run to him, but Phantom used telekinesis to get an iron dagger lying nearby. Becoming intangible to let the swing of greatsword go through him, and the one who held him fell forward because of inertion. Danny pierced the crumbling skull with the dagger, before ducking another attack. Since the dagger was stuck in the skull, Phantom charged another blast with his entire palm and fired, frying the draugr.

Then he looked at that strange human and noticed that one of the draugrs was approaching him from behind. Without contemplation he shot at the undead. Dovahkiin saw the green light behind, and for a second he assumed the worst, but then heard a screech. He took a glance on the downed draugr, before looking at his savior.

"You are welcome!" Danny shouted and grinned.

After a few more minutes the last undead was finished, and both fighters panted in exhaustion.

"Phew, that was fun," Danny laughed, looking up from his knees and on the Dragonborn.

"Why...did you save me?" He asked the apparent teen.

"I told you that there was a misunderstanding," Phantom smiled. "If you know how to send me back it will be appreciated."

Dragonborn's eyes widened. "Wait...you WANT to go back?"

"Of course. I was summoned against my will, so do you know the way for me to return?"

"Uhm, actually, no, I don't."

The ghost teen sighed sadly, running a hand through his wild hair. "Should have known. You don't look like the one to know, no offense."

"I'm not a damn mage."

"So you have magic here? Interesting," Phantom looked around. "Eh, where exactly is 'here' by the way?"

"You don't know? You are in Nirn."

"Wha?"

"Tamriel? Empire? Skyrim? Doesn't that sound familiar?"

"I dooon't have a clue what you are talking about, dude."

A silence settled between them. Dragonborn was silent because he couldn't believe that that...boy, and his attitude surely fit his apparent age, didn't know anything at all. Even Daedra, the creatures from another plane of existence, knew about the mortal plane even more than mortals inhabiting it. Whatever this boy was, he was not from Oblivion.

Phantom meanwhile was trying to deal with the situation he was in. And it was damn hard, he was freaked out of his mind. He didn't know a way to return home, he didn't know what to do in another world, he didn't know anyone who could help him return home. Wait, maybe the one who summoned him knew the way. Danny looked around for the necromancer, but there wasn't a single sign of him.

"Where did that nutjob go?" He asked.

Dragonborn looked around, too. "Probably ran away during the fight," he said, sighing. "I'm not going to be paid."

"So, you are here to kill the guy?"

Dovahkiin nodded. "Markarth steward asked me to investigate people's dissappearances. And it seems like I found my answer."

Phantom lowered his head in shame. "It's my fault. That bastard wanted to summon me and he killed them for that."

Dragonborn was surprised by the boy's care about their deaths. "He...didn't want to summon YOU, right?"

"Yeah. I guess you are right," the boy smiled, before his eyes fell on Dovahkiin's injury he caused. "Does it hurt?"

"Don't worry about that, not the first time, kid. You ARE kid, right? Not some thousand years old eternal being?"

Danny laughed. "No, I'm eighteen, old man. I may not have medical diploma, but opened injuries may let infections inside. I think I have spare bandages."

He dug in his hidden pocket and took out some white piece of clothing. "Do you have any alcohol? Any drink should do fine."

Dragonborn raised an eyebrow, but dug in the bag. There was one small bottle of argonian wine, or at least what was left. He gave it to the white haired teen. Danny opened the bottle and sniffed, before grimacing. It was maybe too strong for a simple wine.

"Yep. That's just fine," he said sarcastically.

Dovahkiin watched with curiosity how Danny poured some of the crimson drink on the clothing. "Alright, give me your hand. It will sting, but this burn will prevent bloodloss. You ready?"

At the adult's nod, Phantom started wrapping the bandage around the wound. As he predicted, the warrior felt a strong sting. "Thank god I didn't damage any nerves or veins. They don't heal just like that," Danny said.

"You know a lot about healing," Dovahkiin noted, earning a small green blush.

"Heh, thanks, I guess, you haven't seen my friend's skills. She is the one I learned from."

"You have a friend?"

"Yes, I do. What, I'm a ghost, but that doesn't mean I can't have someone to care for."

"You are...a ghost? How can you touch me, then?"

"You probably haven't met proper ghosts. We ARE corporeal, as you can see."

"And can fry anyone you don't like," Dovahkiin deadpanned.

Still, Dragonborn didn't know how to feel about that. This boy died so young. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. And still, he also was glad that the boy didn't seem to be devastated by it, he seemed to enjoy his...afterlife. Or he was very good in hiding his discomfort and sorrow.

"Here, done," Danny grinned. "Don't take it off for a few hours. It will help."

"Thank you, I guess. And your head..."

"Nah, relax," Danny waved his hand nonchalantly. "I'm already dead. The wounds will heal by themselves in a few minutes. I only need to wash my hair from blood.

"I see...I didn't actually get your name."

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Danny. Danny Phantom."

"Well, Phantom...I guess I owe you an apology."

"Yes, you do."

"I thought you will say 'that's fine' and we will forget about what happened."

"Ghosts can hold a grudge," Danny grinned, before laughing. "Relax, I don't have anything against you. But...can I ask you something?"

"Go on..." Dovahkiin had a feeling he won't like the answer.

"I don't know how to get home. Can you at least tell me where I can find any information?"

"Hm, search in a College of Winterhold. There are a lot of mages, someone may help you, but I'm not sure. I never was there."

"Thanks a lot, oh wait. If it's not too much to ask..."

Dragonborn sighed, rubbing his temples. "You want me to show you where it is, don't you?"

"Well, I don't know anything about this world. If I start to wander around without any direction...Well, people ain't gonna like it."

"Uh, fine," Danny beamed at that. "But one little trick and you are going down, got it?"

"Crystal clear."

"Alright, we will go, but first there are some things I need to do. Follow me."

And Danny followed, completely unaware what journey awaits him.


	3. Chapter III: Forsworn conspiracy

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Noo," Dovahkiin groaned. "Do you see any city in MILES?!"

And just to prove his point, mountain echo repeated his words.

"Nope," Danny shrugged. "That's why I'm asking. I don't even know where we are going. You only said you have some 'important business', that's all."

Dragonborn sighed. "We are going to Markarth, we should be there by sunrise. Even if that dunmer ran away, I still found the civilians and I intend to get money for three days without sleep."

"Yeesh, guess that's why you are so easily provoked. Why don't you set up a camp or something?"

"Forsworn. There are a lot of them in that mountains. Once you close your eyes, those savages will jump from nowhere and cut your throat while you are sleeping."

"I can watch out for them," Danny offered.

Dragonborn didn't respond, which caused Phantom to narrow his eyes. "Wait. You don't trust me, do you?"

"I just met you. Yes, you saved my guts, but I still don't have any reason to trust you."

Danny's lips formed a thin line, before he sighed. "I get it. People don't trust the undead like me, for some reason."

"I can name multiple reasons."

"You aren't helping," Danny grumbled, before perking up. "Look!"

Dovahkiin looked where the teen was pointing at. There was a dim moving light, most possibly coming from a torch. It could be the imperial patrol, stormcloaks don't go that far on the west, well, at least not that freely. Whoever that was, his newest companion was going to cause an unpredictable reaction. And Danny realized that as well.

Dragonborn heard a strange sound and noticed a white flash behind him. He turned around and blinked in surprise at what he saw. On the place of white haired ghost stood someone else. There was a normal human teen with dark hair and ice blue eyes every nord will be jealous of. He was wearing some strange short sleeved red and white shirt, and his pants were made from even stranger blue material. Phantom grinned innocently, like he always looked like that.

They kept going and tne light was coming in their direction. Soon, they found out who that was. There was a group of elves with golden skin, one of them was dressed in black robes, while the others wore armor made of some golden material.

"Damn, it's Thalmor," Dovahkiin cursed. "Listen kid, watch your snarky mouth. We don't need problems with them."

Phantom hummed, he would like to hear more details about that later. He sounded like he knew about them more than average man.

"Hey you, stop right there!" The elf in black clothes called harshly. Two travelers had to obey, and so they stopped. "By the name of Thalmor I demand that you show what you carry."

"What for?" Dovahkiin narrowed his eyes.

"We are checking for anything belonging to worshipping of Thalos. If you attempt to resist the search then you will be arrested."

"Fine, just make it quick."

Dovahkiin jumped down from the horse and handed his leather bag to the nearest soldier. While the soldier was digging in the bag, another one came to the ghost teen. Danny watched him cautiously, but decided to follow his companion's advice and didn't resist. He wondered what their reaction will be once they find...

"What is that?" The soldier asked, taking out Fenton phone and examining it.

"Give it to me," Justiciar ordered. The soldier gave the phone to him. He started to examine it throughly, raising his eyebrow.

"Hey, this thing is very expensive. Careful with it."

"Where did you find this artifact, human?" Justiciar demanded to know.

"My parents made it. Every member of our family has one."

"What is it for?"

"Many purposes, actually. It's harmless mostly, but it can help in daily life a lot. Can I show you how it works?"

Justiciar hummed. "Without surprises, or you will regret it," he handed the phone back to Danny.

Dovahkiin had a feeling that it's not going to end well.

Phantom made a swift movement and opened the clamshell phone. The elves, and Dovahkiin, too, stared at the strange device.

"Alright, they can take required energy from two sources: electricity or ectoplasm. The most basic thing it can do is show time, see? It's three in the morning."

The time seemed surprisingly accurate, but of course, not the date.

"What else?"

"Numerous things. For example, it can make the hardest calculations in less than a second. Good for trading..."

"We will find out the rest by ourselves. We confiscate this item for further research."

"What gives you rights to do that?" Danny asked in bewilderment.

"Thalmor gives us the authority."

"This item has nothing to do with Thalos," Dovahkiin put in. "So you can't confiscate it."

Justiciar narrowed his eyes. "And since when a northern barbarian became a specialist in Altmeric jurisdiction? Watch your mouth, we haven't forgotten about the massacre you started in our embassy."

"You don't have any proofs it was me," Dragonborn crossed his hands.

"You came in without actual invitation, and when you walked out you were armed to teeth and our soldiers were dead. Be happy that the Dominion didn't take it as diplomatical insult."

"Hey, pal," Danny interrupted, turning to Dovahkiin. "Don't worry about it, they are too stupid to realize how the phone works."

"What did you just say?!" Justiciar glared at the teen.

Phantom smirked cockily. "Such big ears and such bad hearing? You have time only until the battery dies, approximately in two days. And, you don't know how to charge it. There are a lot of functions you won't be able to use because you don't know the language. Some functions require special combinations of buttons. The one on its side starts peculiar combination."

Justiciar looked at the device in his hand, before pressing the button on its side. A bright flash blinded the elf, and with a yelp he dropped the phone. Danny caught the device before it reached the ground, grinning all the way.

"What in Oblivion was that?!" Justiciar shouted.

"Hm, nice image," Danny snickered, showing the photo of the elf, who was grimacing so much that it was hard to hold back a laugh.

"W-what have you done?!"

"I did nothing. You did. Your soul is now trapped inside," Phantom grinned.

"But I'm still in my body."

"Yes, magnificent creation, huh? Your soul is inside and you can't even feel it. I can press one single button, and this illusion will be gone, and you will die. You can let us go, and then I'll free your soul. Deal?"

The expression on Justiciar's face deserved another photo, but it would have only scared him more.

"Soldiers, keep going," he ordered.

And with that they hurried to leave the two alone. And once they were on considerable distance, Phantom burst laughing like crazy.

"Oh my...that...that was priceless!" He said through his gasps for air, wiping tears from his eyes.

Dovahkiin shared the laugh, but not that much, of course. "It didn't really trap his soul, right?"

"Got that right," Danny grinned, "This is a simple picture. The phone thought that it is too dark for a photo, so it created a flash to lighten his face and take picture. I'll definitely keep it."

"You are cruel."

"Maybe," Danny shrugged.

After this encounter the two continued their way through the mountains. It was rather peaceful early morning. In order to ward away sleepiness, Dovahkiin was eager to tell the ghost teen about elves. And Danny was eager to listen. He learned that there were different kinds of sharp eared beings. That necromancer belonged to the race of dunmers, they all had gray skin of different shades and red eyes. Most of dunmers lived in province Morrowind.

That gold skinned elves were Altmers. They had their own state - Altmeric Dominion, which was considered the main rival of the Empire. Dovahkiin said that he knew plenty of 'high elves' who were nice, but every elf who was wearing Thalmor clothes was known to be an arrogant bastard.

To Danny's surprise, Orsimers, or simply orcs, were also considered elves. They lived as tribes in secluded fortresses, and despite being talented warriors and blacksmiths, they weren't some crazed up warmongers.

There were also Bosmers, or wood elves. They were known to be the shortest race, and were famous for their archery skills. By some rumors bosmers were cannibals, but that were only rumors. Nevertheless, that elven race was closest to their definition in Danny's world, about which Phantom told his companion.

"Wait, you don't have elves in your world?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Nope, only different races of humans. And ghosts. But, we still have different books about them. The most famous is 'Lord of the rings'. And, man, that book is enormous. It is a piece of art, not some scientific exploration. Everything there is just a fantasy, where orcs are corrupted elves, who serve the Dark lord Sauron. Where humans, elves and dwarves united to fight off their hordes, which destroyed everything they saw. Oh, by the way, do you have dwarves here?"

"All dwarves disappeared long ago. All we have are ruins of their cities."

"What do you mean 'dissappeared'?"

"Just that. One day they fight against dunmers, then like on snap of the fingers they are gone. But, we still can use what they left behind. If their machines don't kill you, that is. By the way, Markarth was built by dwemers. And speaking of, we are here."

Danny looked where Dovahkiin was pointing at. By the look on his face it was easy to guess that he was awed at the sight. The city was huge. It was built between several mountains, and its architecture looked a lot like dwarven cities in movies and books. Stone buildings with golden roofs were positioned on mountain slope, behind big stone walls. Danny stared at the sight, and didn't notice how he was falling behind.

"Hey, kid, you going or not?" Dragonborn called with amusement in his voice.

"Coming," Danny said and ran to him.

"Never saw anything like this before, huh?"

"Well, I was in New York. Buildings there reach to the sky, and there aren't any houses in central part of the city which have less than thirty floors. A few millions live there."

"Wait before you see Solitude," Dovahkiin rolled his eyes.

They passed one small farm and mining town, before getting to the city gates. Dragonborn left his horse in stables, and together they entered the city. On the inside it looked rather predictable. There was one road leading up and down. Near the gates was a lively marketplace, and a small river was flowing nearby, leading to another mine down the road. While Danny was examining his surroundings, he didn't notice all the strange looks he was receiving. Human looking or not, his clothes did look weird.

"Alright kid, I'm going to get some sleep. Do whatever you want until I wake up," Dovahkiin said.

"What?! You are going to leave me like that?" Danny asked in bewilderment.

"You can take care of yourself for a few hours," the older man waved his hand nonchalantly, before entering the nearest tavern.

"Jerk," Phantom mumbled, crossing his hands.

He was wandering around the city without any purpose in mind. For some time he even played some primitive games on his phone, sitting on the edge of the brige over the river. Frogger, for instance. It wasn't very entertaining, so he just put it back in his pocket. Then his stomach started to growl, and he realized that he didn't have any food since yesterday burger at lunch. Danny walked to the market, and only when he got there he understood that he lacked local money. He doubted that they accepted dollars.

Phantom started to think what to do, there was no way he was going to steal anything, even if his abilities were a blessing for any thief. While Danny was contemplating his course of action, he noticed something with an edge of his eye. Some guy in white shirt took out a dagger. He was slowly approaching a redhead woman near jewelry stand. Deciding to wait for right moment, Danny started to approach the man as well.

When the man raised his dagger and prepared to stab the woman in her back, people around gasped and screamed. Phantom kicked him from behind. He then put his leg in front of the man, tripping him. Once the man was on the ground, Danny put him in unbreakable handlock.

"Let me go, brat!" The man shouted, squirming under him.

"Should have thought about that before taking out this dagger," Danny grinned, holding the weapon in front of his face.

"Get up, lad," one of the guards in armor and green clothing ordered harshly, "We have it under control."

"Oh, I see," Danny said, rolling his eyes.

He still got up. The guards took the man and lead him down the street.

"THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! THE REACH BELONGS TO FORSWORN!" the man started yelling, and everyone on the streets heard that.

And while Danny wondered who exactly were the forsworn, he turned to the shocked woman who that man tried to kill.

"You alright, ma'am?" He asked.

"Oh, gods, forsworn in the city," she whispered, as if she didn't hear him, but still she turned to him. "Yes, I'm alright, thanks to you, young man," she smiled.

"Nah, that's nothing. He wasn't even fighting back."

"Still, I am alive only because of you. Please, take this as my gratitude."

She gave him a silver ring with crimson garnet, before going away. Danny blinked, before hearing something rustle under his feet. There was a list of paper. Phantom picked it up, before seeing that something was written on it.

'Meet you in Shrine of Thalos,' was everything it said.

Phantom had a feeling that there was something big going on. But, war is war, but breakfast is always sheduled.


	4. Chapter IV: No one escapes Cidhna Mine

In an inn Phantom ate a salmon steak with a mug of mead, which tasted not bad at all, actually. Only after that Danny started to search for the shrine. It didn't take long actually, bypassers told him where it was. It was rather small on the inside. There was only one statue of some armored guy in winged helmet. He looked a lot like viking. There was also an altar shaped like an axe.

"Oh, you made it, wonderful."

From behind the column came a young brown haired man with tricky dark warpaint on his face.

"Well, I'm here, what do want?" Danny shrugged.

"I'm Eltrys, and I'm sorry for dragging you in our problems, but this attack in the market means we don't have much time."

"What do you mean?"

"You want answers? I want them, too. A man attacks someone under daylight, and everyone knows he is a forsworn, yet the guards do nothing...nothing but clean up the mess."

"And you want me to find out why," Danny said without enthusiasm.

"It has been like that for years. Everything I see is murder and blood. I need help, please, I need you to find out why that woman was attacked, and who is behind these attacks. I'll pay for any information you bring me."

"But why don't you do that? I'm a simple teen."

"Someone is looking for me, I can feel it. And as for your age, that's exactly why you should do that. No one will ever suspect you, and even if they will, you obviously can stand for yourself."

"Well...you are lucky my job is saving people's butts. I'll do it."

"Thank you. Stay safe out there."

Phantom walked out of the small room. While looking at the city below he was thinking about where to start his investigation. Probably from that woman, that man probably had reason to attempt to kill her. Last time he saw her in the same tavern he had his breakfast. Hopefully she was still there. Danny hid in the alleyway and went ghost, before invisibly flying half across the city.

Once he got to the tavern and found the woman, Phantom switched back to his human form in empty room. He briefly examined furniture. The most confusing thing was stone bed. How could anyone sleep on it? Thankfully someone had any intelligence to put brown fur on piece of rock to make it softer. Snapping out of his thoughts, Danny opened heavy metal doors and entered the main hall of the warm inn.

The woman was sitting on the wooden chair near stone fireplace. Danny walked closer to her.

"Hey there," Phantom greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hello," she smiled. "Nice to see you again, ehm..."

"Daniel," Danny smiled too, sitting on another chair.

"Daniel, that's a strange name."

"Well, that's my name, it's not like I can pick it. Look, I came her to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"Alright, go ahead."

"About that accident at the marketplace, do you know why someone would want you dead?"

"I don't know, I just went out to buy some jewelry for my sister in Cyrodil, that's all."

Danny almost believed her words. Almost. He felt like she wasn't telling him something, and he voiced his doubts.

"Ah, damn, I must be losing mg touch," the woman muttered. "Alright, I guess it won't harm more. I am a spy of General Tullius. I was sent here to investigate the Silverblood family and their business here in Markarth. They own Cidhna mines, the toughest jail here in Skyrim. They throw there everyone they don't like. Believe me, Thonar Silverblood is behind that attacks. You will find him in Markarth Treasury house."

"Hm, and what about the attacker?"

"Wreylin? I only know that he is from the Warrens. This is a place where extremely poor people live. It's in front of Cidhna Mines in lower city."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Danny grinned, before getting up.

He knew where to go. Phantom saw the Treasury while walking around the city. Danny arrived to his destination rather quickly, it was just behind the corner. Insides of the building had a strong vibe of modern banks. But, keeping all the treasures behind one cell door was stupid.

One blond woman near the 'counter' noticed that they had a visitor.

"This isn't a playground, lad, get lost," she said.

"Hey, lady, no need to be rude. I'm here to see Thonar Silverblood. Cool last name, by the way, was he born with it?"

"Thonar doesn't accept visitors. So unless you are with the message, door is there."

"Laady, if you don't let me in I'll find the way and Thonar will get an infarct. You don't want your boss to die from heart attack, right?"

"If you think that thought up words are going to scare me then you are wasting your time."

"Thought up words?! Those are medical facts!"

"Get. Lost."

"Ugh, stupid backward society, no appreciation for medicine!" He muttered angrily under his nose, walking out of the building.

Once outside, Phantom became invisible and went through the wall. He stomped through every door on his way until entering what looked like living quarters. There was only one middle aged man with gray hair on his balding head. The man was too busy reading a book in his hands, he didn't acknowledge the half ghost's presence. Deciding not to act too early, Danny looked around for any evidences first. In presence of the suspect, right. Rather soon he found Thonar's diary by the looks of it. The journal was hidden in one of the desks.

Luckily for him, it was indeed a good evidence.

'Madanach is becoming unruly. You'd think that 20 years in prison would calm a beast like him down a bit. Maybe I should have let the Jarl execute him after the uprising after all.

Still, he's been invaluable in getting rid of several "problems" over the years. Maybe I'm overreacting. No one knows about our little arrangement. Not even the Forsworn. I wonder how they would react knowing their "King in Rags" was one of my most valuable assets?

This little shadow rebellion of his better not start to include me, though. If I find out he's even thinking about double-crossing me, I'll make sure he dies in Cidhna Mine, like the animal he is.'

Danny grinned invisibly. He was one step closer to solving the puzzle. But it still wasn't enough.

Holding the journal, he walked out of the building, before becoming visible again. Phantom decided to go to the lower part of the city. However, one of the guards blocked his path.

"Hey, is that you who is snooping around, questioning people?" He asked, crossing his hands.

"Yep," Danny grinned.

"My advice, drop it. Or you'll learn what happens with those who are too smart."

"Oh, so I am smart? Thanks a lot!" Phantom kept grinning, turning away and continuing his path.

On the inside, however, he was thinking. Something was definetly wrong with that city. He walked down along with the river, until reaching a small metal door. Danny opened it and walked inside.

Well, it was definitely a place where poor lived. Bad smell, antisanitary...alright he was thinking about medicine too much. But, it seemed like that place once was a part of the ancient underground city. Danny was greeted by one smelly guy dressed in rags.

"You don't look like you belong here," the man said.

"Yeah, I'm simply looking for answers. What do you know about Wreylin?"

"Everything has its price. Information does, too. I will even give you a key."

"Hm...hiding information? I doubt that the guards will like this lack of cooperation."

"At least they feed in prison," the man grumbled.

"Yes, but they work without payment in inhumane conditions."

"Eh, fine, take the key, lad. Wreylin's room is the last on the right."

"Thanks a lot."

Danny went where the man was pointing. He used the key to open the door. The room was even worse for the wear than the rest of the 'building'. Only one sleeping bag and old desk in half destroyed room, where half of the space was filled with underground dirt. Grimacing from the smell, Danny found a small note under covers of previously mentioned sleeping bag.

'Wreylin, you have been choosen to strike fear in the hearts of the Nords. Go to the market. You know what to do.

N.'

Raising his eyebrow, Danny walked out of the room and went towards the exit. Outside he was greeted by a tough looking guy in steel armor, who stood on his way. Phantom stood there and waited.

"Are you going to move out of the way or you are just going to stand here?" Danny asked after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

"You have been snooping where you don't belong. I'm here to teach you a lesson."

"Are you from Lancer? I told him my essay shall be done by tomorrow...I guess I failed, yeah. Give me your best."

"Ha, you asked for it, boy."

The thug swung his fist, but Danny ducked out of the way and in one jump appeared behind him. Phantom then hit the man in his back, using his supernatural strength. The man yelped and stumbled forward. The man regained his composure and attacked again, starting series of swings, jabs and punches. All the way Danny was slowly walking back, right to the wooden bridge, a plan forming in his head. Of course, he could beat him in a pulp, but it wouldn't be that funny.

After being humilated yet again, the man turned to the grinning boy. The two got a considerable audience. The thug attacked him again with a roar. Danny grabbed the fist, before kicking him in stomach with his knee. The thug grunted as the air was pushed out of his lungs. He used his free hand to punch Danny in the face, but the ghost teen was faster and did the same. The thug screamed in pain as the blood leaked from his broken nose.

"What, tired already?" Danny asked smugly.

The man fixed his nose before spewing his tooth and glaring at his opponent. Phantom decided to end this parody of the fight, luckily the bridge didn't have any railings. When the thug lunged at him in desperate attack, Danny simply sidestepped. The man's eyes widened, as he realized what was going on. He managed to stop on the edge, but once he turned around, he was greeted by a punch in his face. With a cry he fell down in the river with a loud splash.

"Help!" The man screamed, gurgling in water. "The armor is heavy...I'm sinking!"

Danny kneeled over the water. "Are you going to tell me who hired you?"

"Yes, yes! Please help!" He cried in desperation.

Phantom outstretched his hand to the sinking thug. The man took it without giving too much thought. The crowd, however, wondered how a scrawny teen was going to take him out. Shockingly, Danny didn't seem to give too much effort. He simply pulled out the body and dropped him on the shore. The thug panted and gasped for air, before realizing what happened.

"Lad, there are pounds of armor on me!" He exclaimed.

"I'm stronger than I look. Now your part of the bargain."

"Fine. I was hired by the man named Nepos the Nose. That's all I can tell."

"Nah, that's all I need."

The thug ran away, while Phantom put a hand on his chin and grinned. Answers just jump in his hands. Nepos as in 'N'.

He decided to return to Eltrys first and tell about his findings. Danny supposed that he should return to the Shrine. Not much time passed since then, after all. However, when he entered the building, he was greeted by rather nasty surprise. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Eltrys' motionless body on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood. Two guards stood near him, and one of them approached Danny.

"We warned you what will happen if you keep searching. Now you are coming with us."

"And if I say no?" Phantom raised his eyebrow, completely nonphased.

"Well, your friend here said so," the guard pointed at Eltrys. "We are taking you to prison."

"Is this even allowed to take sixteen years old in custody?"

"Of course it is, no matter how old you are, you still must be punished."

Danny cursed mentally. He was in deep shit. Wait, he could get out whenever he wanted!

'Plus, if I resist, then they will have a legal reason to arrest me.'

"Fine, take me," Danny outstretched his hands.

"You will never see the sun again. No one escapes Cidhna Mines."

"Wanna bet?"

-Later-

"Ah, prison, I never thought I'll ever sit in one again," Danny sighed as the cell door closed behind him.

Cidhna Mines was just like the others. Dark, wet and dirty, which made it perfect for keeping prisoners.

"Fate is unpredictable," a female orc guard said sarcastically. "You'll stay here for your entire life."

"Heh, lady, half of my life is already gone," Danny smirked, before going downstairs.

There was one strange thing about that mine. No one was working in there. Most just wandered around, one guy with gray hair tied in ponytail just sat near the dimming campfire. Of all ugly people here, he seemed like the nicest fellow. Danny situated nearby.

"Oh, looks like they throw in kids now," he commented.

"Hey, I'm not a kid. I drink milk," Danny puffed his chest proudly.

"Sure, whatever you say," the man said a little baffled. "What have you done to land here of all places?"

"I'm here for cool fancy clothes," Phantom lifted the edge of gray rags he was now dressed in. "And I was thrown here because I was too curious. Well, I escaped previous 'unpenetrable' prison in no time. This time it should be even easier."

"And what are you planning to do?"

"Hm," Danny hummed, getting up on his feet. "I escaped Walker's prison by starting a riot. For that I need to kick the most evil looking guy."

Suddenly Phantom punched the nearest orc in the face. He dropped on the ground, unconscious, and every prisoner's eyes widened in shock.

"Oops," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I went a little overboard. No riot?" He looked around and everyone just stared at him. "Okay, riot isn't our proper way.

"You...just knocked down Borkul!" the gray haired man exclaimed.

"So he WAS the most tough guy. Yeah, riot would have failed. Let's try something else, shall we?" He asked eagerly, once he approached him again.

"I'd rather prefer that you leave me alone," he said warily.

Danny shrugged. "Fine by me. Do you know any magic?"

"If I was taught the spell of opening locks, do you think I would have sat here?"

"Wait, you mean there is such a spell? Cool. Oh, your fire is gone," he looked at the campfire.

Then his pointing finger glowed green and a small blast hit the burnt off log, before it set on green ethereal fire. He ignored the looks being thrown at him. Danny walked away and examined surroundings and the cave pattern. It was obviously a break time, no one forced anyone to do their jobs - mining.

When Phantom was passing one of the criminals, a small vial fell out of the man's rags. Raising his eyebrow, Danny picked it up, to the man's horror.

"What is that?" Danny asked.

"Lad, don't tell anyone," the criminal whispered. "I can't let anyone to know that I'm selling skooma."

"And what is skooma?"

"Drug."

"Hm, give me this bottle and my mouth is shut."

"Deal."

Phantom looked at the purple vial. His half ghost status flushed away every toxin. Shrugging, Danny made a gulp.

"Hm, tastes like soda," he muttered, before making another gulp and walking away. Well, if toxins were flushed away, drug trips weren't possible as well.

He examined the entire mine and it seemed quite small. He couldn't find a place to go ghost and just get out of there, plus he wasn't planning yet. Phantom returned to the main 'room', drinking contents of the vial with small sips. Danny's lips formed a thin line when he was out of that drink. He threw the bottle into the prisoner behind, not noticing him and knocking him out. Just in a few minutes he was in that prison, people started to think he wasn't sane. No one wanted to approach him. And if he took out Borkul, then he was also dangerous. However, he then noticed another cell door.

Danny approached the door and it was locked, before his eye caught a gleaming in the downed orc's robes. It was a key, and there was only one possible door it could open. He picked the key and unlocked the door. Phantom walked down the corridor, before entering a small room. Compared to the rest of the prison, it could be called luxury. A wooden bed instead of sleeping bag, different food on a wooden barrel, probably filled with drink. At the desk was sitting an old man with gray hair and beard, who was scribing something on a list of paper.

"Well, well, look at you. The Nords have turned you into an animal. A wild beast caged up to go mad. So, my fellow beast, what do you want?" The person said. "Revenge, answers about the forsworn? Or maybe you want freedom?"

"Hm, I can avenge myself just fine, escape the prison in no time, so I want answers."

"Then, who can answer you better than their king?"

"You are Madanach, I take it?"

"Yes, it is me. Ask away, now."

Danny sat on a nearby chair. "Alright, I heard about the Forsworn, and so far their image wasn't the best one from what I saw."

"We live in desperate times. And desperate times demand desperate measures. This is the only way we can return our land."

"Your land?"

"The Reach belonged to us before the Nords came here. Since then they dirty our lands with their silver. We want to return what is rightfully ours."

"Heh, so you are like Indians," Danny crossed his hands. "Be happy that you aren't purposely exterminated and thrown into reservations."

"I don't know what you are talking about, lad, but they DO hunt us down."

"Of course you don't know. My friend told me that you attack the bypassers, doesn't put up with the image of freedom fighters. Anyways, what makes you so unique that Nords' presence is so insulting?"

"Our religion for starters. They find it disgusting and are trying to exterminate any sign of our culture."

"And what exactly?"

"Our gods demand a lot from us and grant us power in exchange. They don't tolerate weak, so we throw weaklings from the cliff. They demand sacrifices and we give them the sacrifices."

"Alright, stop it. I have seen enough sacrifices for two days. Human sacrifices, I take it?"

"Yes..."

Danny got up and took his way towards the entrance. "Sorry, pal, I'm not gonna join you. Killing people isn't my thing."

'What a nutcase,' he thought, when he returned to the main space.

Phantom groaned, "You know what? To hell with it, hey, guards, come here!" He shouted once he was near the cell door to the outside.

The female orc looked at him. "What, prison is too tough for you, softy?"

"Nope, I just wanted to ask you to give me a key."

"Forget about it."

"Pleaase?"

"No."

"Pweaase."

"No."

"Pretty please..."

The orc growled, before approaching him. "Listen up, lad. Shut up, or I'll personally break your teeth."

"How rude. Still, you shouldn't have come too close."

Phantom grabbed the edge of her armor and pulled. She hit her head about the cell door and was knocked out. The helmet only made it worse. Grinning, Danny picked up the key through the cell and unlocked the door. Again, without intangibility it was just too funny. He was free with using only his strength. Looking behind at the prisoners' shocked faces, Danny only grinned.

"Don't go anywhere," he said, locking the door behind. He then saw a dog looking at him curiosly. "Hey, come here, buddy."

The gray dog got up and walked to him. Danny took the key and put it in the dog's collar. After patting the dog, Danny started searching for his clothes. He was just thrown in prison, they couldn't be too far. Indeed, rather soon he found his T-shirt and jeans and put them on. Then Danny picked the evidences he found, namely the journal and the letter. He became invisible and sneaked past the guards. Of course, not without staging a few...accidents.

When he was outside, Danny hummed in thought. What was he supposed to do now? Maybe go to the local 'Jarl'. Maybe after showing the proofs Phantom will be clear. He went ghost and flew up to the palace. It was quite a view from the sky.

Danny landed and turned human in secluded place inside the palace. It was enormous, but empty. It wasn't different in design from the rest of the city. He needed to take photos of the place, but it could wait. Phantom entered a huge hall, and the throne was on top of the hugest staircase Danny had ever seen. When he finally got to the throne, he was already panting in exhaustion. The Jarl, his steward and bodyguard were looking at the teen with confusion and curiosity.

"What's your business with the Jarl, lad?" the bodyguard asked.

"You...you really need to...move your throne to another place," Danny panted. "I'm here to uncover the crimes of Silverblood family. They have been working with the Forsworn for plenty of time."

"That's a bold statement to make," The Jarl said. "We aren't going to do anything unless you present proofs."

"Don't listen to him!"

They turned to the staircase and there was a bolding man in steel armor, who was panting as well.

"This boy is an escaped criminal! We put him in prison for murdering a man named Eltrys."

"When did this happen?" The steward asked.

"Two hours ago," Silverblood mumbled.

"You want to say that this lad escaped Cidhna mines in TWO HOURS?!" The Jarl asked incredulously.

"We are sure that the Forsworn were helping him to escape."

Danny burst laughing. "Oh, you are such hypocrites. Why free me and not their own king? I believe this journal and letter prove my innocence and give some interesting information."

He handed the evidences to the Jarl. The ruler of Markarth furrowed his eyebrows and his look turned angry.

"Raerek, is this truly Thonar's writings?"

The old steward took a look at the journal. "Yes, it is, Igmund. I told you that Silverbloods are up to no good."

Igmund's lips formed a grim line. "Thongvor," he turned to the Silverblood. "I'll take this note into consideration. Be warned. Now go."

Thongvor muttered something under his nose while walking away. Danny's eyes widened.

"You aren't going to arrest them?" he asked incredulously.

"Watch your mouth in front of the Jarl, lad," the bodyguard warned.

"What do you offer to do then?" Igmund asked. "Throw them in prison they own?"

"Hey, there is plenty of criminals who hate their guts. You will get rid of them by using people who are easy to put the blame on. As for the mine, isn't it better if all the silver will belong to the city and not one family?"

"You speak surprisingly reasonable things in such young age," Igmund mumbled, quite impressed. "Still, such things aren't done in one day, but I'm thankful. Take this."

The steward then got up and handed Danny a heavy leather purse with money.

"But, I want to ask about a favor," the Jarl continued. "I want you to leave the city as fast as you can and don't return until the Silverbloods had been taken care of. I want to give them the false sense of security."

"I understand," Danny nodded. "I'll go."

Very soon Phantom got to the tavern near the city, where his friend was residing. Dovahkiin was just near in front of the doors, looking around and searching for the ghost teen. Then he noticed Danny.

"Where have you been?" Dragonborn asked.

"Well, I solved the mystery of the most influential family here, got arrested and thrown in prison, escaped it and proved my innocence. Nevertheless, I'm now exiled from here."

"And all of this in three hours?!" He asked.

"Yep."

Dovahkiin rubbed his temples. This kid was going to be a handful.


	5. Chapter V: Daedra Prince

"Alright, where the heck are we?" Danny asked.

"Ugh, I never went into this part of the forest," Dovahkiin mumbled.

"Maybe if you haven't ran after that stupid deer we would have stayed on the road," the ghost teen deadpanned.

"That's it, you are walking on your own."

"What do you...Ah!"

With a yelp Phantom fell off the horse and landed on his butt after Dragonborn's had pushed him. Danny glared at the smirking nord, before getting up and brushing off the dirt.

"Very funny," he grumbled. "Still, it won't help us to find the way."

"So you have a bright idea? Mind sharing?"

Two shining rings appeared around Danny's waist as he turned in his ghost form. Without saying a word Phantom flew up in the air and above the trees. He started looking around and noticed that there was an opening not so far away. He landed back on his feet and turned human again, before smirking widely at Dovahkiin's not amused expression.

"C'mon now, I think I found something."

Danny went forward and Dragonborn didn't have any choice but to follow. Soon they got to the opening. It was small, but luckily they found a small path, which meant that there should be a bigger road not so far away. The opening was positioned under rocky cliff, and there was a small muddy pond nearby.

"Can at least have rest," Dovahkiin muttered, getting off the horse.

Danny, however, seemed uncomfortable. He couldn't quite place this feeling, it was like his ghost sense, but there was no chilly vapor coming out of his mouth. Just some hollow feeling inside his chest. Emptiness in its finest.

Dragonborn's eyes followed the teen as he was wondering around, not knowing that Phantom was actually trying to find what was giving him that feeling. Danny approached the cliff and found a hole, walking inside, he found himself in utter darkness. The half ghost ignited his palm and the cavern was filled with deathly green color. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Ehm, pal, mind coming here, I found something," Danny called.

Dovahkiin raised his eyebrow, but still got up and went inside. Phantom pointed his free hand at one of the walls. The blond looked there and his heart skipped a bit. There was a stone door, with a picture of giant skull engraved on it. That picture could mean only one thing.

"Lad, we just found the hideout of Dark Brotherhood."

"Ahem, I think you are forgetting I'm not from around here!" Danny raised his hands in exasperation.

"Order of the assassins, worshippers of Sithis. I heard that they were extinguished almost entirely," the Nord explained.

"And this 'Sithis' is he god of death or something?"

"No, I'm not sure what he is, I never was into this stuff. I follow the Nine Divines and that's enough."

Danny nodded. "Soo, are we going to knock?"

"Are you insane? It is probably filled with skilled murderers."

"You deal with them daily," Phantom retorted.

"You made a point," Dovahkiin responded after a moment of silence. "But I'll just send a messenger to Penitus Oculatus, they will deal with this stuff. And I'll get money for finding the Dark Brotherhood."

"You are too greedy for a Choosen One," Danny deadpanned.

"Hey, that's their job, not mine. I'm not going to eat their bread. Let's get going."

Phantom shrugged and followed the Nord. After getting on the horse, thankfully Dovahkiin let him sit. They went in random direction, hoping that they would find the open road. After ten minutes of walking, Danny got a sudden thought.

"You know, I actually don't have the slightest idea of your name."

"What do you mean?" The blonde looked at him.

"Well, I doubt any mother can be so cruel to name her kid 'Dragonborn'."

"That's how I'm known around here. I'm fine with living in Skyrim. Being famous and all, even if the guards still spew at my face. Nasty bastards. I shot the knee of one."

"Soo...you don't have any?"

Dovahkiin was silent as Danny's shoulders sank. "Alright then, I'll call you Dave."

Newly named Dave groaned. That kid was going to be a death of him.

They continued their long path, and thankfully they found a path again. Now when they didn't need to find a road, they could relax. Danny found the forest quite peaceful, but suddenly his expression became unreadable. Dovahkiin noticed the unusual silence of his companion, so he looked back, shifting the horned helmet up his head.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I just remembered how I once spent a vacation with my Mom in a middle of nowhere. It is a story which includes her amazing surviving skills, my wacko for an uncle and the very bad mathematics skill. Wanna hear it?"

"I'd prefer silence."

"Well, everything began from a letter from a questionable fellow..."

Dave groaned and put a hand over his face. Thank the Divines, Falkreath was nearby, and the kid was too interested in eyeing the new city to chat. Falkreath was the center of one of the eight realms in the province of Skyrim, and hardly the largest. It was mostly made from wood, with only a small and thin stone wall around the city itself. It was famous for the hunting products, deer pelts were used for making clothes, antlers were utilized for potions, and their meat was used for food.

Two heroes were let through the gates, and they went through. Danny noticed some glances thrown their way, but paid no attention to that. Suddenly he noticed a guard walking to them. He was dressed just like the same guys from Marcarth, but the clothes were colored in dark blue.

"Hey, Dragonborn, have you seen a dog out of the city walls?"

"This isn't exactly my speciality," Dave responded.

"Curses, anyways, the blacksmith is offering a good reward for someone who finds the dog. Won't miss it, there are only wolves around."

The guard walked off. The team didn't stay in the city for long, they were merely passing by. The road was calm afterwards. Danny was still curiously looking around, at the same pine trees and oaks, also searching for possible fantasy animals. On one of the turns Dave turned to the side, away from the well built stone road.

"Hey, is that a dog?" Danny pointed at the cur, which was looking at them with undivided attention.

Dovahkiin looked at the spot. He indeed saw a grey and big dog. It sticked the tongue out and panted, looking at the two curiously. Phantom jumped off the horse before his companion could say anything. Danny approached the dog and rubbed its chin, making it whine.

"Looks like we found the mutt," Dragonborn noted, jumping off as well.

"He is not a mutt," Danny narrowed his eyes at him. "Look at how nice he is," he took the dog's head gently and turned it to face the Nord.

"Oh, thank you."

"Don't mention..."

Danny blinked. Dave did too.

"Eh...has he just said something or am I going nuts?" The half ghost asked.

"No, I heard it too."

"Yes, I can talk," the dog said. What was more uneasy, he did so without moving his mouth, while the sound was definitely coming from it. "I am Barbas. Will kind boy help me? I had an argument with my Master. He sent me away and now the place where he lives is full of vampires."

Danny looked at his companion, wondering if talking dogs were common around that world. Judging from his expression, no they were not. Dovahkiin put a hand on the hilt of his sword, which was in a leather sheath. He narrowed his blue eyes.

"You better stay away from this...thing."

"Why?" Phantom raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how it is in your world, but this is obviously daedra's doing. Animals don't just come and talk."

Suddenly Barbas sniffed Danny's hand. "You are strange. You smell like draugr."

"Is this coming from a talking dog?" Phantom asked. "We should help him, Dave. Besides, that vampires won't do any good for the locals."

Dovahkiin sighed, putting hand away from the sword after some consideration. "You are right. But if we get into some wicked Merunes Dagon's shit, I'm blaming you."

"I don't have a single clue about what you mean."

Barbas wagged his tail happily and turned around. "I'll show you the path."

Two heroes followed the dog. The path took about forty minutes in completely different direction. They passed a completely destroyed settlement, with broken stone walls, burned off houses. However, in some places hung slightly burned off black banners with red dragons on them. The place was called Helgen. From Dovahkiin's tale Danny learned what had happened. It was all the doing of a dragon named Alduin. He was there when everything happened, when the Imperials were about to execute him for being in the wrong place in the wrong time.

"And how do you treat the Imperials after this?" Danny asked.

Dave shrugged. "It is wrong to judge everyone for the deeds of some stupid bureaucrats. I have some friends who are Imperials. I don't approve of the Stormcloaks ideas that all foreigners should be cast away. Still, I'm not going against my fellow Nords. I'm neutral in this."

"I feel ya. Humans in my world hate my kind. They never actually cared to learn more. I took some time, after all, I'm half of both races. I have friends, ghosts and humans alike."

"Speaking of, how is that even possible? Arkeus would simply faint at your sight. Was your mother or father..."

"Are your parents dragons?"

"No, of course," Dave shivered. "Divines forbid."

"Same here. I simply died in a way no one could imagine. So here I am, half alive, half dead. Mortal and ethereal at the same time."

"Does this mean that you have, I don't know. Eternal life?"

"I'm not sure. No one ever explained this stuff to me. I mean, my heart barely beats even now, when I look like human. Maybe I should ask Clockwork."

"Who is the guy?"

"Master of time himself."

The horse stopped immediately as Dovahkiin pulled the reigns. Barbas, seeing this, stopped as well.

"Of time? You are actually saying that you have seen Akatosh himself?"

"Maybe. If that's how you call him. He can do whatever he wants with the time flow - stop it, travel through it, see all possible outcomes of each event. But he doesn't because of some 'rules' which came from who knows where. Maybe he himself came up with them."

Dave just stared at him, wondering if all of this was a lie. The lad sounded truthful, and, honestly, the last few days proved to be very...enlightening. Many mages would have killed someone to get this arcane knowledge. Still, to see someone who had actually conversed with one of the Divines, the head of the Imperial Pantheon...they were probably thinking about different people, yes, that's it. Another time wielding person...

"And how did you meet him?"

"That's a long story."

Yet again the Nord was surprised. The usually chatty teen now sounded firm in his unwillingness to talk. His look became darker than the deepest corner of Nocturnal's realm. But Dave didn't press. Phantom seemed crestfallen for a short while, but then he cheered up again, as his smile returned.

"Hey, look, Barbas stopped."

Indeed, the dog sat near the entrance to the cave, panting. Two men jumped down from the horse, and as Dovahkiin tied it to the tree, Phantom sat near Barbas.

"Is this it?" He asked.

"Yep. Don't you mind if I stay behind? I'm scared of vampires."

Danny snorted as Dave approached them. "My uncle is a wannabe vampire, nothing I cannot handle."

"Careful around them," the Nord warned. "If they affect you with their magic for too long, you will become one of them."

"I'm already a goner, Dave, I'm immune to diseases. I wonder if Sam would like it though...nah."

They then went inside the cave. A deathly chill ran down Dave's spine, while Phantom seemed calm and nonplused. It was his element. They walked quietly, so as not to call attention. Soon they got to the more or less open space, seeing a group of people down the slide.

"So, what's the plan?" Danny whispered.

Dave already took out the bow. "Keep them on a distance. The bow is enchanted, it should work just fine."

Phantom noticed strange orange glowing runes on it. "Just don't hit me, I'm not going to kill them, so do the job yourself," he said, before changing into his ghost form.

The flash went unnoticed, as the undead's backs were turned to them. Danny jumped down and softly landed on the ground, covered in a thin layer of snow. Phantom grinned and raised his palm. The vase standing near the wall floated in the air, surrounded by green glow. The three people noticed that.

"What's this?" One of them asked.

"A projectile!" Danny called, getting their attention.

The vampires attacked, but Phantom wasn't joking about the vase's purpose. It flew forward as Danny swung his palm. One of the creatures was hit in the back of his head and fell. Immediately he screamed in pain as the arrow pierced his side. He set on fire and Danny understood what the runes were for. The screams of agony were stopped with another arrow in the head. Phantom saw a huge axe coming his way. Danny raised his hand and the iron weapon was blocked by the white material of his bracer. It was harder, despite its plastic appearance.

Phantom pushed his hand and fired a blast from another, sending the attacker backwards. He then turned intangible and let the sword, along with the owner, pass him. The elf had no time to even be surprised when an arrow pierced its head. Danny blinked, looking behind and seeing the last one fallen and bleeding.

"You are precise," he commented, seeing his friend jump down as well and grunting.

"I had a lot of practice," Dave shrugged, putting away the bow. "Had to take dragons down to the ground."

Phantom whistled, before they continued going. He noted that the vampires there could be distinguished by wide and ugly noses. Dovahkiin said that it was an occasional feature. Danny was wary of the sight of the corpses, although not being unfamiliar. He commented his attitude to his companion.

"For a being of unknown power you are way too peaceful," Dave snorted.

They encountered several more vampires and their thralls - charmed poor fellows who obeyed each command of theirs. Phantom was no mage. He couldn't undo the spell. Danny did a good job being a distraction. Dave never had such an easy trip to the underground. Finally, they reached a dead end - a large room with a huge statue in the center. It looked odd, the man with messed up hair was holding a horned mask, but his center of weight was too off for it to stand properly.

"So, Barbas..." Danny started. "Where is your Master?" He asked.

"He is here," Barbas tilted his head.

"I don't like this," Dave muttered, taking the arrow from the vampire's body.

"Ah, so the mutt returns."

The voice was loud and echoing. It never was a good sing. Everyone looked around, but its source was unknown.

"Poor fellows. They begged me for so long to heal them from their little disease. Now you come here and do the job, they are healed. And lying dead. Well, basically I have done my part of the bargain."

A laughter followed. The voice was obviously coming from the statue.

"Oh, where are my manners, Clavicus Vile, pleasure to make an acquaintance, little draugr."

"That's insulting," Danny deadpanned.

"Watch me care. Now, you seem like a fellow who may use some...assistance."

"As if we are going to listen, Daedra!" Dovahkiin called and unsheathed his sword.

"They all say the same thing. We are different from these puny mortals, huh, Phantom?"

Danny blinked. "You know my name?"

"Pfft, of course we do know, boy. Pariah's Bane surely would have caught our interest. You don't look all that menacing, seems like Dagon owes me a few pretty souls now. What brings you here?"

"Uhm...I brought Barbas here. He asked so."

"That's it?" Clavicus deadpanned. "I expected something more. I can grant you a lot, boy."

"I don't need much," Phantom put a hand on his belt.

"Everyone wants something. Maybe you want to return home?"

Danny blinked, but Dragonborn was the first.

"Don't trust him. His name speaks for itself. Vile will twist his part and you will end up in the deepest corner of Oblivion."

"You are one big meanie, Dragonborn. Alright, moving on, he is right, you can make portals from Oblivion to here, but to actually make it to the place you are from...I have another proposal. There is an axe. An incredibly powerful axe. An axe powerful enough for me to have quite a bit of fun, indeed. Bring it to me and I'll consider taking Barbas back."

"Consider?"

"Either that or nothing. This is a rare offer, no catches, no secrets. Just a fair deal."

"Are we really going to help Daedra bring back an axe just to help some mutt?" Dovahkiin asked.

"Don't be so cruel, Dave," Danny scolded him. "We've got to help people. And animals alike."

"I highly doubt this is an animal," Dovahkiin pointed at Barbas.

"Still, I'm not going to abandon the poor creature," said Phantom firmly, scratching under the dog's chin, making him whine happily.

Dave sighed, rubbing his temples under the helmet. The kid was so unbearably righteous, but Dovahkiin himself volunteered to follow the lad and keep an eye on him. More for others' safety. He didn't think that the boy would harm anyone intentionally, but there was no telling how the others would react. Probably think he was a daedra. Now Dragonborn felt bad, realizing why Phantom seemed so sympathetic towards the dog.

"Fine, let's go."

"Splendid!" Exclaimed the statue joyously. "Barbas, lead them to the place."

Barbas nodded and trotted out of the room, gesturing for two heroes to follow. They did, Danny on their way outside changed his form again. The group set off once they were outside. Danny decided to walk by as the speed wasn't that big. He could casually go on his own. The weather was getting warmer, but it was only temporary. The pearly snow glistened under the sun and crunched softly beneath Danny's boots.

"Hm, what's this about the axe, anyway? What is it exactly?"

"One of Clavicus's little jests. A wizard named Sebastian Lort had a daughter who worshiped Hircine. When the daughter became a werewolf it drove Sebastian over the edge. He couldn't stand to see his little girl take on such a bestial form. The wizard wished for the ability to end his daughter's curse. Clavicus gave him an axe."

A silence settled between them, until Dovahkiin spoke.

"THAT is why you don't trust daedra. They will turn everything in a cruel joke," he grumbled.

The group stopped on the cliff road. There was a bridge leading towards a cave. They went inside of it, quietly, knowing that there could be a danger there. It looked livable, with torches, a campfire, several tables and chairs. There was only one mage, who was doing something on the enchanting table.

"It's him. Sebastian," Barbas said quietly. "What are you going to do?"

"Maybe talk everything over and take back the axe?" Danny suggested weakly.

"Who is there?!"

"The guy has a good hearing," Dave grumbled, before standing up. "We don't want any problems. Just give the axe in your disposal and we will go."

"What?! No, I won't. It's mine, you hear me?! Vile won't take it back!"

Danny glanced at Dave and whistled, circling the finger around the temple.

"You think it's funny?! I'll kill you!"

"Hey, let's not rash the things..."

The mage swiped his arms and the magical atronach appeared. Constructed entirely of fire, Flame Atronachs resembled humanoid females wearing black metal armor. They possessed horns, pointed ears, three fingers, and two toes. This one was not an exception. The atronach launched a fire projectile, but Phantom summoned a shield in front of him. He hated fire, although his human form was more resistant to heat. But his powers were also smaller.

"You take the thing," Dovahkiin said. "Sebastian is mine."

Danny nodded and his friend jumped from behind the green obstacle. Dave ran forward, protecting himself from fire shots with his shield, seeing scorch marks on it. Phantom's hands glowed ice blue, before he put his hands together and launched a torrent of cold. He supposed it could work, and he was right, the atronach, and Danny was yet to learn what these things were, tried to defend itself. Phantom's hands started to feel the frostbite. He was in human form. But the thing died and exploded in a small fire storm.

Dave meanwhile got to Sebastian and raised the shield, deflecting lightings and fire blasts. He swung the blade, but the mage jumped aside, scooping the axe from the table in his arms. Sebastian lunged forward, but it was obviously too heavy for him. Dave easily sidestepped and stabbed the man in the chest. Bleeding and coughing, Sebastian fell on his own puddle of red liquid. Danny approached them and sighed.

"Poor guy," he mumbled. "Insanity does that to people."

Phantom then saw the long weapon. He picked it up easily with one hand and examined, spinning it. It was extremely sharp, Danny had a feeling that he would get a cut by simply looking at it. There were two wolf heads with opened jaws on each half of two sided battle axe. It gave off a weak green runic glow, like that of Dave's bow.

"So that's what Clavicus wanted. Well, let's deliver it."

Dave had no objections. They went back to the cave where Vile's statue was. On the way Danny kept exploring the weapon. He had to be careful not to cut his companion by accident. Dave was curious as well, but for another reason.

"What are you so interested in?"

"Oh," Danny looked up at his companion. "It's emitting ecto-energy. It's rather unusual, but I'm trying to look into it from...scientific point of view."

"How exactly are you doing this?"

"I don't know myself, that's the point. Ghosts' existence has a scientific ground, so does everything connected to them...us...whatever. This is why I want to understand the principles behind the effects of the axe. Whatever they are. We are yet to test it."

Dovahkiin rolled his eyes. "Just don't get too accustomed to it."

Clavicus was still at the place they left him. Because the statue couldn't move.

"Ah, here come the heroes of the day," Vile chuckled gleefully. "Tell me, how do you like the axe? Pretty isn't it? No one can make weapons like Daedra Princes do."

"It's...remarkable," Danny commented, swinging it in his arm. "How do you enchant them?"

"Tsk-tsk, wizards don't tell their secrets. I have a suggestion, do you want to keep it?"

"Free cheese is only in a mouse trap. What's the catch."

"Oh, simple. One simple condition - you should first use it to kill Barbas."

Silence followed.

"That was not our deal, Vile."

"Not everyone is granted such opportunity. I offer you something more. What do you gain from helping the mutt? If you do this, I'll give you a pretty weapon of Daedric work."

Danny narrowed his eyes and tossed the weapon to the statue's feet.

"Barbas trusted me. And I'm not going to betray it."

Dave couldn't help but smile. The lad had a very kind heart.

"Ugh, spare me these sugary words. Fine! Barbas, to me!"

"Thank you, young draugr," Barbas said joyously.

In a purple sphere he disappeared, and Vile's statue was accompanied by a statue of a dog. Now the balance of the monument was normal. The axe was gone as well.

"You are not funny, boy. I expected something more. Can't imagine how boring it's going to be if you decide to rule Oblivion. As long as you don't bother me, like Pariah did, I don't care. Now. Shoo!"

Danny looked at Dave and shrugged. They were on the road again, going to the path they had been following at first. Dovahkiin looked back at the teen, who seemed thoughtful, looking at the setting sun behind the mountains.

"So...ruling Oblivion?"

Danny perked up and looked at him. "Well, that elf was summoning the King. And he got me. I rarely think about the thing, I want to be an astronaut, not the ruler."

"Astronaut?"

"Travel between planets, into the unknown space," Danny smiled briefly, but then his look turned sad. "But my grades are so bad that this dream seems to be too unreachable. At least I'll have a safety measure."

"Personally, I think you should go for it," the Nord smiled. "You are a nice lad. At least I'll know someone nice on the other side. Maybe you'll keep the daedra at least in check."

The group stopped. Danny finally noticed where they were. There was a huge wooden manor, with stables in front of it.

"Where are we?"

"Lakeview Manor. Built by myself, for myself," Dave smirked proudly.

Then he noticed a black steed at the stables.

"Huh, she is here before me."

Before Danny could ask who he meant, Dave got down and put his horse in the stables as well. Phantom followed him inside. It was really cozy looking. Once they went out of the vestibule in the front, they were greeted by a tall room, with two staircases on each side, a fireplace on the opposite side from the door, which happily flickered while devouring a piece of wood. The second floor was visible. And both males' attention was caught by a female voice.

"Looks like you've lost our bet."

Dave looked to the second floor, rolling his eyes.

"Hello to you too, Serana."


	6. Chapter VI: A new companion

Danny looked up as well. There was a young female, who didn't look older than the half ghost. She was very attractive, with neck-long raven hair and short braids on top. There were an engraved choker on her neck, a black cape with red inners, reaching her hips and held by a golden badge. She wore black leather boots, bracers, and pants. Above it, but beneath leather corset-like piece of clothes, was red robe. It gave rather...nice view at the opened top of her chest. The person leaned against the wooden railing.

"Serana, come down here, please," Dave requested.

Serana obliged and went down. Only now Phantom noticed the most striking feature of hers. Her eyes had different, but vibrant orange-yellowish color. Either it was a trick of light or they really glowed a bit. Serana put a hand on her hip.

"So, where is my prize?"

With a deadpan expression, Dovahkiin took a small coin purse and threw it to her. Smirking, the strange girl looked at Danny. Now she raised her eyebrow.

"And who is this?" Serana asked.

Phantom smiled. "Danny Phantom at your service," he greeted, bowing theatrically. "Are you a vampire by any chance?"

Both people froze. "Oh, it seems you are more observant than most," Serana said without a note of enthusiasm. "What are you going to do about it?" She crossed her hands.

Danny shrugged. "I don't judge by what person is. It would be hypocritical."

He sat on the chair at the table and put his legs on it.

"What is he doing here?" Serana asked Dave.

"I am still here, lady," Phantom called. "And I am here because it is mutually beneficial. I need a guide, he needs to keep an eye on the potentially dangerous being."

The vampire only looked at Dave for explanation. The man who looked to be older than the others rubbed his temples.

"The lad is daedra...ghost...whatever."

"I am halfa. One of only two in existence," Danny explained. "Half ghost, half human. But you consider ghosts who live in what you call Oblivion daedra. I actually think they are a subspecie."

"So basically speaking, you are half daedra," Serana summed up.

"If you put it that way."

"Great, the list of your charges grows," The vampire said with a sarcastic enthusiasm, looking at the Dovahkiin.

"Dawnguard won't bother me," he dismissed the concern. "They have enough trouble as it is."

"But besides that...what's so special about him that you've decided to bring him along?"

"Well, I find it funny that such petty ritual can summon the being such as myself, while the Princes would need a lot of headache to get here," Danny commented.

"You are saying this like you are something bigger than them."

A white ring appeared around his waist. As it swiped up and down, Danny's white haired and green-eyed persona appeared, shining with ethereal light and grinning innocently. Serana stared at the display.

"This is my ghost form. Not really scary, am I?"

"Yes. But you haven't answered my question."

"Well, how to put it...I slayed the guy who had been beaten only once. Apparently by Princes of Daedra. So many discoveries."

"For them to unite sounds as unreal as Argonian with fur."

"Yet here we are. The main point is that by beating Pariah, and that's his name, I automatically became the claimant to rule the entire plane of existence."

"So, basically, you are in charge of Oblivion."

"Yep," Danny said curtly. "And now I'm stuck here. It's not within my power, even if I can fry people with a single look. Besides, I know a little to nothing about this world. That's why I'm going to this College of Winterhold. To get information."

"Funny, I actually planned to go there," Serana leaned back in her seat.

"So your search shows any results?" Dave inquired.

The vampire's lips thinned. "Yes, in a way. That damn monk is hard to find. I've searched in the Rift, but no one knows anything. I think it's logical that he would go to Winterhold."

Dave's stomach growled. He sighed. "Have you just returned?" He asked.

"I'm not your cook, you know that," Serana crossed her hands.

"Well, I can try," Danny volunteered, getting up.

"You can cook?" Serana asked.

"Try not to learn when your parents' food tries to eat you," Phantom walked towards the doors.

"Kitchen is on the other side," Dave noted.

Without saying anything, Danny turned around and went to the kitchen, blushing slightly. Serana found it cute and chuckled.

"Are you sure this is the ruler of Oblivion?" She asked.

"As far as I know, it was an accident," Dave shrugged.

Phantom had a hard time getting accustomed to the medieval instruments of cooking. Danny fired a small blast from his finger and he got himself a green ethereal fire. The food wasn't hard to make, but he needed to improvise. It seemed he volunteered only because the others were lazy. There was some beef. It seemed fresh enough to cook. It had been kept so with a use of frost salt - quite useful thing.

Danny started to fry it before a thought occurred in his mind. He peaked out from the kitchen, only seeing Serana sitting at the table four meters away, reading a book.

"Hey, Serana," Danny called, making her look up at him. "How well do you want the meat fried?"

In response the vampire only raised her eyebrow. Phantom decided to explain.

"You know...you are a vampire so I thought that you'd like the blood to remain there."

Serana huffed. Although she appreciated the concern. "Yeah, I'd like that."

As Danny disappeared behind the door, she decided to look at the work, because she was bored. Serana saw the salt cup moving on its own volition, surrounded by green glow. Phantom just sat by side, legs on the small table, moving his palm lazily. The smell was wonderful. He noticed her presence.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Danny grinned.

"Useful," Serana commented. "School of Alteration?"

"Nah, just my own powers. My biggest relief and headache at first. Where is Dave?"

"Who?"

"Well, Dovahkiin, Dave, he never bothered to tell me his name, so I just picked one."

The vampire chuckled. "A courier came by with an important message from the Jarl. He had to go immediately, grumbling and hungry, so I guess we will have to go alone."

"I'll leave him some," Danny responded calmly.

A silence settled between them, interrupted only by sparking of the butter. Then Phantom broke it.

"So, what brings someone like you here?" He asked. "Not to sound rude."

"The kind owner of this house woke me up from my thousands years old slumber. I'm still catching up with what's happened since then. He had been employed by the Dawnguard - the vampire hunters - to search into the creep I was buried in."

A plate floated nearby, with a smoking piece of meat on it. Danny put it on the table before Serana.

"Enjoy. Hope you like it."

The young woman carefully cut and tasted the food, and Phantom noticed her sharp fangs. It was rather obvious. She drank the leaking liquid just fine.

"It's nice," she commented curtly. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, I'll just wait a little longer for mine to be ready. You haven't finished."

"It's a long story, and I'd rather not to talk while eating."

She got up and carried her dish to the main room, preferring to eat in a proper place. Soon Phantom's steak was ready as well and he calmly enjoyed his own food. After doing so, Danny walked out of the room, putting another piece on the plate in case Dave returned. Serana was on the second floor, doing something at the alchemic table. She surely was quick. Danny went upstairs, and the vampire looked to the side with her vivid eyes. She then returned to her work.

"Please, don't interrupt me," Serana asked, holding a vial of purple liquid. "This one needs a stable environment."

The liquid turned green as she added frost salt there. Serana reached for the nearest table, but then found the ingredient missing.

"Curses. I'm out of ingredients," she muttered.

"Can I help?" Danny offered.

"If you can make ectoplasm out of nowhere."

Phantom grinned widely. "You underestimate my abilities. How much do you need?"

"A few droplets should be enough. Otherwise it will get unstable."

Danny smirked toothily, and now Serana could see his teeth being sharper than mortals'. He suddenly made a tiny bite at his finger. Phantom pulled a small cup closer and the vampire saw several glowing green droplets fall.

"Here you go. Pure ectoplasm."

Without saying a word, she carefully poured it into the vial. It became red. Danny didn't know how the color mix worked.

"What exactly are you making?"

"A poison," Serana said offhandedly. "Just in case. Thanks for your help," she smiled. "The spare bedroom is there," The vampire pointed to the right.

"Wow, that was quick."

Serana's pale skin reddened. "I meant that you shall sleep there. I'll wait until you are done."

"Why?"

"I'm a vampire. I don't need to sleep."

"Neither do ghosts. Being even half of one frees me from this."

Serana looked thoughtful. "I think we should go now, then. Don't you think so?"

Phantom nodded. "Okay. Do we need to take anything?"

"I think I have everything needed. Let's go."

Two young, or young looking people went out of the building, leaving a note to the owner. Danny had decided to change clothes, and, ironically, the only spare ones which fit him were that given to Dovahkiin by the Dawnguard. It was a black, light brigandine-style armor with multiple rectangular metal plates on the leather part. There were long sleeves and no pauldrons. It was funny that Danny wore a vampire-hunter armor while keeping company to the member of that kind.

They went to the stables, and Serana jumped on the black steed.

"There is a spare one," she pointed at the red horse nearby.

Danny was lucky that his aunt lived in a middle of nowhere. He knew how to ride horse himself, at least slightly. Thankfully it was compliant. So they set off, riding away from the household. The road was steady and quiet for a long while. Danny marveled at the red moon, which was extremely huge and close. At the same time he remained near his companion.

Serana meanwhile occasionally glanced at the half ghost. She couldn't deny she was curious about who was supposed to be the person of tremendous power. It was strange, Danny seemed sweet, yes, and she couldn't imagine seeing Molag Bal, for instance, casually riding on a horse. Yet again, she never heard of Daedra Princes roaming the world freely. Not to mention that his ice blue eyes and pitch black hair made him look rather handsome.

"Why did we stop?" Danny asked.

"Ugh, I don't remember directions. In theory we should go North..."

Serana dug in a small bag tied to the horse and took out a map. Danny approached her. It was way too dark, despite the moon being so damn close, so Phantom snapped his fingers and a green flame lit the piece of paper. Serana flashed a small smile of appreciation and looked at the map under the green light.

"Alright, come on," she urged them to go.

They continued going, getting to the wide open landscape. On a distance they could see a huge city based on a hill, gleaming in the night. Serana explained that it was Whiterun. It existed even when she was still a child, so she knew what it was. Since the conversation started quite well, Serana even told him the legend of Olaf One-eye, who subdued the great dragon Numinex in a duel atop Mount Anthor and brought him back to the fledgling town as a captive.

"Nice story," Danny commented.

"Yes, mother used to tell them," Serana said, with a strange note of sadness.

"Hey."

Serana's glowing eyes turned to him. Danny could see she wasn't eager to talk about the topic, so he tried to change it.

"What's that thing on your back?" Phantom asked.

There was a spine sized golden tube with two handles, engraved with many lines and jewels. The vampire took it out and showed it.

"The Elder Scroll," she said. "It contains a part of the prophecy, which will help us understand what we are looking for. This is why we need the Moth priest. They are taught to read them, while the others are in grave danger if they try. I'm not sure what effects it would have on you, but I don't think we should try."

"Yeah...Look, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Auriel's Bow. The prophecy my father is so obsessed with says that, combined with the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour, which is me, shall block the sun itself."

"What is..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Serana said firmly.

"Alright," Danny shrugged. "Your secrets are yours. Wait, blocking the sun?"

"Relax. I'm not going to use the bow. I want to preserve it from my father. He will definitely do just that."

Phantom smiled. "You know, so far you are the nicest vampire I've met."

Serana rolled her eyes. "We aren't the most chatty, even now I'm thirsty. But it's tolerable. For a while."

"And what do you do when you can't hold back?" Danny asked slowly.

"I have to rely on animal blood. Except for the rare cases, when I was let to. Do you mind?"

Phantom was in two minds about what to say. "I guess the bad guys are going to die anyway, so...I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

The weather got colder. The snowy peaks were nearby, as they went through the narrow pass. Neither of the group felt uncomfortable. However, the sun started to slightly peak from the mountains' edges. Serana pulled on a hood of her dark cloak, grunting in displeasure. Soon they reached a settlement. It was called Winterhold, and the name spoke for itself. The town was bigger than most, but it was smaller than even Falkreath. No wonder, it seemed very cold, what madman would like to live there?

"So, where to?" Danny asked.

"The College is there," Serana pointed at the huge stone construction. She then hissed and removed her hand from the light under her cloak. "Damn it," she cursed. "Let's get out from here."

Danny nodded, but then they were stopped by a guard. He was dressed in cuirass with blue cloth parts. He was armed with a steel sword and a bow on his back.

"Hey!" He called. "Stop right there and go through the search procedure."

"What for?" Danny asked.

"Have you been living under a rock, lad? We are at war, you could be an Imperial spy, now get down."

Danny looked at his companion, who was glaring daggers at the man. She would have to leave her cover and get more burns. She noticed his wink and got curious.

"You see, good sir, we are in no way spies, just two people trying to get to the College."

His eyes glowed with a deathly green light. A split second later the guard's eyes became like this as well.

"Yes, you are right. You may pass."

Danny gestured for his companion to go further. They trotted past the guard, and Phantom's eyes became ice blue again.

"What just happened?" Serana asked.

"Possession," The half ghost shrugged. "I think you are forgetting that I can do a lot of things."

The vampire only stared at him. Yes, it was a bit strange to remember that that guy in front of her was supposed to rule over the godlike beings of twisted morals and wicked minds. He looked so...casual, for Daedra, and it wasn't only because of his looks.

They got to the stone path, leading to the castle-like structure, located on the separate cliff. Forced to leave their horses behind, the two undead went to the entrance - big iron gates to the bridge. However, they were stopped by a yellow-skinned elf woman, with two auburn braids. She was very tall.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"Uhm, inside?" Serana asked sarcastically.

"We don't just let anyone inside. You must first pass the test of your magical abilities."

"And what exactly?" Inquired Danny.

"See this panel on the floor? Shoot an Ice Spike at it."

Phantom grinned at his luck. This one he could fake with his powers. Suddenly the named spike hit the panel. With wide eyes he looked back, seeing Serana putting hand back under the cloak, smirking slightly. They were standing in the shadows from the stone archway, so she wasn't harmed.

"Hm, impressive. Are you here to begin arcane education?"

"No, we actually planned to use your library," Danny blurted, receiving a nudge from his companion.

"Why?"

"We seek the knowledge of the Elder Scrolls," Serana sighed, understanding that it was pointless to hide the truth now.

"It is true there are some here who have spent years studying the accumulated knowledge of the scrolls. But what you seek does not come easily, and can destroy those without a strong will. Alright, I'll open the gates."

The metal obstacle was out of their way, Danny and Serana went on the serpentine path between chunks of land.

"You didn't have to spill everything," the vampire complained.

"Well, sorry, I didn't know they could be so greedy for their information. But they let us through, right?"

"Yes, luckily," Said Serana grumpily.

Suddenly she yelped and fell, stumbling over the edge. If not for Danny's hand and reaction, the girl would have had a long flight down. He easily lifted her and put on the bridge. Only now they saw that the bridge was in a state of disrepair. The already pale vampire became even whiter.

"They bolster to be powerful mages and yet they cannot repair a damn bridge?!" She exclaimed.

"Priorities, I think," Danny shrugged. "You alright?" He asked in concern.

"I...I'm fine, thank you."

She rubbed her burned hands under the cloak, cooling them with her magic. The inner yard of the College was big, with a big statue of some person at the center.

"Do you know where to go?" Danny asked.

"I think we should ask the personnel."

They found a person quickly. It was a mid-aged lady in grey robes, with short hair, who was reading a new book.

"Excuse me, can you help us with directions?" Danny asked.

The woman looked up. "Yes? Do you need me to show you around?"

"Yep. Can you please tell us where the library is?"

"The Arcanaeum is on the second floor. Into the hall, the staircase is to the right. Won't miss it."

"I didn't know you are letting everyone now."

"Yes, Ancano?" The woman asked dryly. "Does your job as the Thalmor Overseer include pestering me for each action?"

She looked at another Altmer, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The tall yellow-skinned elf, dressed in the black spiky robes, regarded the visitors with an inquisitive look.

"I wouldn't call myself an overseer. I am merely the guest," Ancano said with a very thick irony.

Knowing that their exchange was going to last for a while, Serana pulled Danny towards the entrance. No one paid attention to this, although the elf watched them until they disappeared behind the doors. Sighing, the vampire took off her hood, happy that the sun didn't reach inside. But her eyes' glow was still a little to invisible. Without saying anything else, they went upstairs, up the spiral staircase. The library was a large circular room, filled with tables, chairs and, of course, bookshelves.

"I guess we should split up," Danny suggested, making Serana nod.

"Good idea, I'll go ask about the Moth priest."

She strolled off, leaving Danny alone with numerous shelves. They weren't even signed, for heavens' sake. He had to walk around and occasionally take a book to go over the articles. He needed something about Oblivion. There were some, but he couldn't find anything besides the information about Daedra and their Princes. However, there was an info about the so called 'Gates of Oblivion'. Through them, Daedric Prince Merunes Dagon entered the realm of the living. Before being defeated by the last member of the Septim dynasty, who turned into a freaking dragon and sacrificed himself.

"I guess I shouldn't expect a guide," Danny mumbled sarcastically.

"A guide to what?"

Phantom looked back and saw an old orc, with grey beard and hair tied in a ponytail, although the top of the head was bald.

"Who are you?"

"You are now in the Arcanaeum, of which I, Urag gro-Shub am I charge. You might as well call it my own little plane of Oblivion. Disrupt my Arcaneum, and I will have you torn apart by angry Atronachs. Now, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, okay, I needed some books on how Oblivion is connected to...Nirn," Danny quickly added, using the data he had gathered.

"There aren't many works about it," the Orc rubbed his chin. "Mostly by some crazed nuts. Don't go anywhere, and if I see you stealing..."

"The atronachs, yeah, yeah."

The head of Arcanaeum went off. With nothing else to do, he sat on a chair, taking the nearest book about the Ghost Zone from another point of view. It was really interesting. Soon he saw Serana going around the corner.

"There you are," she said, approaching him. "Any luck?"

"Well, I'm waiting for that kind old man to fetch me what I need. What about you?"

"We are lucky. A few hours more and we would have missed. The priest is resting in his chambers. I think you should come along."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Do you really think he'd believe me of all people?" Serana deadpanned. "And I don't really want to turn him in a thrall."

"I guess...alright," Phantom put away the book. "Let's go."

Suddenly they saw a pair - a woman and a man - enter the room. Danny wouldn't have paid attention, but Serana covered his mouth as they hid behind the shelf.

"What's wrong?" Danny whispered.

"Those are Salonia and Stalf. They are my father advisors' minions," Serana responded. "How did they get in here?"

"They want the priest," Phantom guessed.

"Yes. Father doesn't yet know about my...change of side. It'd be better if I remain unseen."

"You only had to ask," Danny grinned, before taking her hand.

Serana yelped, before they became invisible. She blinked and looked around, before being gently pulled forward.

"Watch your step," Phantom warned as they slowly went to the entrance.

The young vampire had no other option but to follow his lead. As Danny passed two visitors, he examined them more closely. They indeed had the same orange eyes as Serana, the most noticeable vampire trait around. They wore black leather clothes, with the same badges as the girl holding Danny's arm had.

"Do you smell anything?" One of them asked.

"Yes. Reeks of Draugrs."

Danny's lips thinned. It was starting to get annoying. Finally they got to the staircase and Phantom let down the invisibility.

"I suggest informing the mages," he said. "I still need my books, so you go tell them."

"Be quick."

With that Serana ran downstairs. Danny meanwhile went back. He observed two vampires, but was interrupted by Urag.

"Here you go, lad," the Orc put three books on the table. "Hundred septims if you want to buy them, plus ten for my effort."

"Thank you, sir," Danny said politely, before gesturing to come closer. "Are you aware that these two are vampires?"

The Orc blinked, before looking at the visitors through the empty space between the books.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Going to do anything about it?"

"I don't need anyone to burn down everything I've got here. Get them out of the Arcaneum and then we shall see."

"Nah, I'll just take my books. I think you can manage by yourself."

Phantom put a purse on the table. After quick counting, Urag let Danny go. The half ghost hurried to the first floor to catch up with his companion. Serana was waiting for him there.

"Finally. Come on, before the priest leaves."


	7. Chapter VII: Castle Volkihar

The pair went to the special hall, which served as barracks with nice conditions, meaning that there was almost no privacy whatsoever. There was some strange pool in the middle, with blue water and mist radiating off it. It was the main source of light. Danny looked around curiously.

"So, where is he?" The ghost asked.

"I don't know, I was told he was here. He shouldn't be that hard to find, the Moth Priests usually wear grey rags."

"Those are not rags, young lady."

Both of the undead looked to the side and saw an old man in grey rags, belted by a thin rope. He had bald head, but long beard. The priest was sitting on a chair near the fountain, reading some book.

"Oh, it was simpler than I thought," Danny commented with amusement.

"Just what do you want from me?" The man calmly put away the book.

"Well..."

"We need to get you out of here. The vampires are after you," Danny interrupted.

"What do you...oh, you are from the Dawnguard," The priest said with wide eyes. "Just let me pack my things, I will be quick, I swear!"

He ran off to one of the rooms. Phantom hunched his shoulders, while Serana leaned against the wall.

"Have you told the mages?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yes," they both responded.

"Good," Serana scratched her chin. "Although I'm not sure if they believed me."

"Neither am I. And I have a crawling suspicion that I am going to be attacked first."

"This is where you are right," Serana said in a very strange tone.

Raising his eyebrow, Danny turned around, before being hit by a spell and launched backwards. Shaking his head, Phantom looked up. Serana's hand was still sparkling with snow, and that two vampires were standing at the entrance.

"Lady Serana! We didn't know you are here too!" The man said with a note of fear.

"Spare me your excuses. You haven't been anything but bother so far. He almost figured out!" Serana exclaimed.

Danny stared at her in shock.

"Who is that?" The woman vampire asked.

"One of the Dawnguard. They have sent him to protect the priest and I tagged along because he could lead me here."

Now Phantom was confused. Why would she lie about his reason for being there? She herself led him to Winterhold.

"Do you have a rope? We might need this one," Serana asked.

"Yes, we always have one," the male member of the duo responded sarcastically. "If I can advise, make him your thrall, My Lady."

Serana didn't seem to be that eager. Disgusted even. But she approached the half ghost. He tried to get back, but damn, she was stronger than she looked.

"Play along," Danny heard a whisper and it finally clicked. He almost sighed in relief, but then realized he had to play.

"W-wait! I'll come myself. Let's not rash things, okay?" Phantom asked.

Serana needed just that. "Fine. Your blood is disgusting, anyway. Stalf, make sure he doesn't run anywhere, I'll go fetch the monk."

The man nodded and grabbed Danny's hands in a firm grip. Danny narrowed his eyes at his companion.

"This is the last time I'm fooled by the pretty face," he complained.

Serana turned around and hid her reddening cheeks, looking vibrant on white as paper skin. He was overplaying, and it was embarrassing. She went out of the room, surprisingly empty. Probably because the students were studying at the moment. Danny flinched when he felt claws going through the clothes he wore.

"Hey, careful with those," Phantom said.

"You are quite demanding for someone who has begged Lady Serana to spare you."

"Spare me? I just didn't want to live the rest of my life as a walking vegetable, that's different."

"Why is he weaponless?" Stalf asked, examining the body.

"Yes, why AM I weaponless? That's a good question. To answer it, you need an IQ bigger than fifty. Do you have it? I am not sure, seeing why you can't guess why I don't have any weapons."

"Shut up, already, cattle."

"Am I a joke to you?"

Before it could get any worse, Serana emerged from the doorway, pulling the paralyzed priest after her. Quite easily, although she had still wiped the floor clean with the edge of his clothes.

"I've done the job," she said curtly. "Let's get out of here before someone notices. You do have a plan?"

"Of course, milady. We've got the scroll right here. Lord Harkon is waiting."

The vampire took out a list of paper and unrolled it. It emitted purple glow. The concept of local magic was strange to Danny. They didn't speak the words, they didn't wave some wands, they just...did magic. Familiar purple sphere appeared around them, and once it was gone, the surroundings changed, and not for the better.

It was a huge hall, lit by several torches, but many of its places were still covered in shadows. Two long tables were going through the hall, along with the chairs. In the opposite end was the third, central table where the guy in charge obviously sat, judging from the regal look of the chair there. The smell immediately made Danny want to beg for ability to cover his nose from the rigid smell. It was probably because of corpses on the table and the blood spilled everywhere: on the tables, chairs, its flow kept going on the floor. Phantom felt the urge to hurl at the vampires' feast.

He was let go, but Danny knew it was foolish to run, at least now.

"Ah, Serana! Somehow I knew it would be you who would find the priest."

It was said by the man who stood in the center of the hall. He looked to be in his mid forties, with vampiric orange eyes, raven short beard and hair tied in a ponytail. He was dressed in clothes similar to Serana's, although it entirely covered his body, the shoulders were covered in metal plates, the cape was longer.

"Hello, father," Serana greeted.

"Although I am not sure what these two are doing here," Harkon pointed at two vampires. "They weren't together with you."

"They came in at the last second," the young woman rolled her eyes. "But they gave me a ride, this is appreciated."

Harkon approached them, taking a glance at the old priest. Then his eyes fell on Danny.

"And the Dawnguard member," he noted. "Just what happened there?"

"I trailed him, somehow they learned the priest's place first. Earned his trust and he brought me there."

"Admirable. Good job, child, I'm proud of you. He is yours for the dinner," the man smiled.

"Don't get the indigestion," Danny put in an upbeat tone.

All vampires stared at him in shock. Did he really just talk back to Lord Harkon himself? Harkon himself was stunned for the first second, for he didn't expect such bravery. Or stupidity.

"What did you just say?" He asked slowly.

"I merely warned her that the feast may not end well. Your daughter knows that my blood isn't the best one. Probably cholesterol is at fault."

"He is...right. I got a taste of it by accident," Serana put in. "Tastes like pitch."

"Is this your new method of defense against us?" Harkon looked into Danny's face, closer this time.

"Nah, it is just me. Jeez, brush your teeth more often, you stink."

He could hear several sharp intakes of breath. Harkon narrowed his eyes and roughly grabbed the young man's chin.

"You don't fear me, mortal?"

"Why?" Phantom asked sarcastically.

"Why?!" Harkon exclaimed, before stepping behind. "We are the terror of the night! You are in the Castle Volkihar, the home of the most powerful clan of vampires in Skyrim!"

"My only terror is waking up in its middle," Danny rolled his eyes. "I mean, common, my uncle is also like you. He is still an asshole, but at least he doesn't bother me that much. And just imagine, he is in charge of my town and no one even knows he is undead. You share common traits though, are you sure your last name isn't Masters?"

Harkon growled. The lad clearly didn't fear him. It was surprising, usually only hardened veterans reacted this way. But even they didn't treat him like a joke. He couldn't be in the Dawnguard for long, he was too young. Serana was impressed, even Dave kept his tongue while near him. It was only because of that and her saving he was let go. Danny may not be that lucky.

The vampire dangerously approached him again, his hands suddenly got huge and sharp claws. The vampire grabbed Phantom's head and left scratch marks. Danny could actually control the leaking, it could either be blood or ectoplasm depending on his choice. It was why he was able to use powers even while being human. So, it was blood what leaked, he managed to do that despite the slight scream of pain.

"This shall teach you the lesson, brat."

"Damn," Danny panted, "Have you ever considered taking a nail polish?"

"Why you..." Harkon growled again. "Enough! You've wasted enough of my time. Serana, wake the priest up!"

The young vampire nodded and snapped her fingers. The priest gasped for breath.

"Wha...what happened?" He rubbed his forehead.

"Good morning, good sir," Danny said with the unwavering cheerful expression. "We are about to become a very caloric food."

The old man looked up and his heart skipped a beat. You don't have to be a genius to figure out their predicament.

"Get up," Harkon snapped.

"Y-y-yes!" The priest got up, raising his hands, stained from blood on the floor. "W-what do you need from me?" He was shaking like a leaf.

"Name?"

"D-dixion."

"Serana."

She understood what her father wanted. Serana handed him the Elder Scroll. Dixion's eyes darted from Serana, who he had assumed was a simple lady, and the Scroll, which was considered to be one of the most valuable artifacts in Tamriel. Harkon fumbled it in his arms, before handing it to the priest.

"I want you to read it. This is what you are trained for. And not a single mistake or lie is allowed. Do it and you are dead."

Gulping, Dixion shakily took the Scroll. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Please don't distract me, I need c-concentration."

Finally, Dixion pressed a small button. It unlocked the golden cover and he unrolled the list of paper. It was half transparent, and Danny was able to make out some circles, but he didn't see any letters.

"I...I see it...I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise." In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one.

The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood.

My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, you must have the other two scrolls."

Taking a deep breath, Dixion rolled the scroll back. Whispers among the court began.

"That was...less informative than I expected. Fine. I've waited for thousand years. I can wait a bit more. Carry these two with the rest of the cattle. We'll feast later. Serana, a word."

Danny was pushed from behind. The shaking priest was lifted from the ground he had fallen on. Phantom pitied the poor man, he seemed nice, too sad that the locals weren't that friendly. They were led down the dungeons, and the raven haired ghost looked at Dixion.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll escape in no time."

"Ha! Nice lie, lad. You aren't going anywhere," The vampire said sarcastically.

"Please, I escaped from the small plane of Oblivion once. Compared to that your castle is a simple rusty lock on the door."

"We will see about that," the undead snorted, disbelieving what he heard.

Finally they were tossed forward, in the cell. It was full of bones, there were several filthy sleeping bags. The door was locked, and the vampires walked off. Danny took a look at the surroundings, while Dixion shakely sat on the sleeping bag. Phantom saw that they weren't alone.

"Hey there," he waved.

The response was a zombie - like moan.

"Thrall," Dixion said sadly. "I'm scared to imagine how it feels not to get even a single thought."

Danny's look turned sad.

"Is there any way to help?"

"The only way to free the thrall is to kill the vampire who had charmed him."

"And we don't know who that is..."

"You are saying that like you don't want to kill these beasts."

"I've never killed anyone," Danny admitted, to the priest's shock. "I can't imagine myself starting now. But I have a companion who can do it instead."

Soon he heard the door slamming close. Raising his eyebrow, Danny peaked around the corner.

"You know, you could warn me," Phantom grumbled, making Dixion perk up.

"We didn't have time, okay?" Serana crossed her hands. "Did I harm you?" She asked, her glowing eyes showing concern.

"Eh, no. I'm tougher than I look," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

"What's...going on here?" Dixion asked in shock.

"Ah, forgot about him," Serana rubbed her temples.

"We are actually working along," Phantom smirked. "So...do you have a plan?"

"Not here. You can get outside, right?"

"Count on me, maladi," Danny bowed mockingly.

Serana rolled her eyes. "See you at the pier. You won't miss it once out of the front gates."

She started to walk off.

"Wait! Aren't you going to give us the key, then?" Dixion asked.

"He himself said he'd manage," The vampire shrugged and went upstairs.

The priest looked at Danny, who seemed contemplative.

"She doesn't believe in my abilities, it seems," he mumbled. "Well, more reasons to prove her wrong. Step aside please."

The old man did as he was told. Danny grinned and swiped his hand. The cell door opened, to the old man's further shock.

"This is the strangest day of my life," he mumbled, following the younger man out of the dungeon.

The guards were surprisingly absent. Weren't that guy arrogant beans. As they were passing corner, Danny heard a thud and a yelp behind. He saw the old man rubbing his forehead, stooping in pain from the impact.

"Oh, by the Divines," he moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"The Elder Scroll. The ones who read it always lose either sight or mind. In my case it is the first. My sight is fading away. Why now of all times?"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out, I promise," Danny said firmly.

He wrapped the old man's hand around his neck, allowing him to lean on the half ghost. Phantom kept going forward, listening for any vampires. It was unusual, and somewhat exciting in its own terrific way. He wasn't afraid, he was obviously stronger than average undead. As Dixion could barely see anything, Phantom felt free to become invisible. Yes, the vampires could probably smell him nevertheless, but it would be harder to spot them.

Suddenly Danny heard a growl behind him. Phantom looked back and saw a big hound gnashing its razor sharp teeth at him. The hound was a creepy sight. It had no skin, only muscles, but they were pitch black, radiating some kind of the same colored smoke. Its eyes didn't have pupils and were crimson red. The hound obviously spotted them.

"What is it?" Dixion asked fearfully.

"Eh...a big black dog."

The beast snapped at them and ran forward. Phantom quickly summoned his ghost powers and hit it with ectoblast, knocking the mutt out.

"Have you heard anything?" A voice from the corridor asked.

"Flames," Danny cursed. "Dixion, keep quiet," he whispered.

"I have no choice."

The already familiar pair of vampires turned around the corner. Once Salonia and Stalf did so, they saw the beaten animal.

"What happened?" Stalf asked.

"He was attacked, obviously, but who would need to..."

Their orange eyes widened.

"To the cells, quickly!"

They were about to go, when Stalf was hit from behind. Hard. So hard that it knocked him out as well. Salonia turned around and saw a glowing palm. Immediately she was hit with an ice beam, which pinned her to the wall. Phantom kept grinning widely at her surprised face.

"I can do some magic of my own," he smirked. "I need no witnesses, nothing personal."

"Relea..."

Danny threw a mass of green goo at her mouth. The sticky substance shut her up immediately.

"Cya!" Phantom waved his hand and picked Dixion up, before they continued going forward.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I took care of the vampires, now shush."

They reached the main hall, where the fiest still kept going. Danny had remembered the path to it, he also had guessed that at such old castle the entrance should be right next to the main exit, if the movies he watched spoke the truth. And it worked. He managed to sneak past the distracted undead and phase through the huge doors. The sunlight immediately hit him and blinded him for a second, as he had spent a while in the dark castle. They went down the tilted stone bridge.

Danny immediately saw a small pier and a small tower nearby. Since Serana was not standing on the wooden construction, probably avoiding the sun, Phantom guessed she was inside the watchtower. He was right, she had been waiting for them there.

"Huh," she put away the book with several bloodstains away. "You are quick."

"Did you doubt me?" Danny smirked, setting Dixion down. Serana raised her eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"He has lost his sight," Phantom sighed, stretching his sore muscles. "So. We are here. What did you want to talk about?"

"We've got to find another scroll," Serana explained as the sat on the stairs. "The main problem is...I don't know where to find it."

"The Elder Scrolls were hid all across Tamriel," Dixion said. "It's nearly impossible to find them."

"I didn't say I don't know where it IS. Where to find it is another question."

"Isn't it the same thing?" Phantom raised his eyebrow.

Serana sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Nevermind. The Scroll is in my mother's possession. But she has been gone ever since she put me in that tomb with my scroll."

"Hm...any clues?"

"Well, we used to be very close to her. She said that she would hide where father would never search. The way she said it...it's like she wanted to accent my attention on it."

"At least that's something," Danny said optimistically.

"It doesn't help at all," Dixion responded, moving as far away from the vampire as possible.

"Where could it be?" Serana looked at Phantom, as if hoping he would tell her.

"Hm...with the Dawnguard?"

"Not really. They aren't the most accepting bunch. Besides, I was there, not a sign of her around."

Danny put a hand on his chin and rubbed it. It had to be the most unexpected place, a place where ancient undead creep, sounds like Vlad, wouldn't want to search. It should have been something daring, for that arrogant bastard would expect it the least. Then it dawned upon him.

"Could she hide right here? In the castle?"

"That's got to be the most...wait, that almost makes sense!" Serana exclaimed in excitement and got up. "There is a garden in the castle's center. Me and mother used to get all our potion ingredients from there. She always said that father never came there, as it was too peaceful for him."

"Oh, Divines, you don't really think..."

"Yes, I guess we will have to return," Danny responded. "What to do with him?" He looked at his companion. "He won't make it on his own. He is blind."

The young vampire hummed. "There is a fort on the other side of the strait. Although it is occupied by this 'Thalmor' forces, I don't think they will be able to turn him down."

"Okay, I'll get Dixion on the other side. Hold tight pal, it's gonna get shaky."

"What do you...ah!" The old man yelped as Phantom easily grabbed him.

Serana watched with wonder at how Danny disappeared again. A few minutes later he reappeared at the entrance, without the priest.

"How are you so quick?"

Danny shrugged. "Trading secret. Now, how exactly are we going to get to the yard?"

"I know every hole of this castle," Serana smiled. "There is another pier at the side of the castle. Used by the old owners to deliver food. Now it is abandoned, but it still leads to the yard."

Danny nodded. "Show the way, Lady Serana," he said with faux bravado.

The vampire rolled her glowing eyes. However, she had to admit that her new friend was ready to follow her wherever she had to go. It was nice.


	8. Chapter VIII: Soul Cairn

Two young undead went around the castle. It was amazing how close they were to the rest of the vampires, yet no one noticed them.

"Wow, the castle looks so big from here," Serana breathed, looking up. She was now wearing her hood. "I mean, I knew it was big, but it seems huge."

Danny chuckled at her reaction. It was cute. And he couldn't help but agree with her - the dark construction truly was enormous from that perspective, about thirty meters tall. Not to mention that it was also on the high rock, while they were near its foundation. They kept going, the wet and cold northern wind was blowing into their faces, as the Castle was positioned on a small island to the North-West of Skyrim.

Finally they reached the pier, positioned under the mountain cliff. The place seemed really rundown. The stone constructions and the pier itself showed the signs of crumbling. The wooden boats were long since rotten, it was a miracle they were still floating on the fiery waves. The wind blow could actually be heard.

"It's a good thing we are cold resistant, eh?" Danny asked, looking at his companion.

"I don't know about you," Serana rubbed her hands. "But even vampires have limits," she explained, her breath visible.

Danny made an 'o' with his mouth. "Sorry, I'm just not sensitive to such things. Let's get inside."

As they went up the stone stairs, the pair suddenly heard a noise. Looking back, they saw several skeletons and a draugr, dressed in an ancient armor, with a battle-axe in his hands. Its glowing blue eyes narrowed and he leaped forward.

"You take the guy," Danny said. "Archers are mine," he added, seeing the skeletons loading their bows.

Serana nodded and her hand glowed with icy blue color. Phantom ran off, ducking under the swing of the axe on his way. The draugr didn't have time to make another strike as his hand was pierced by an ice spike. The zombie-like creature turned its head to the smirking vampire.

"Don't forget me!" Serana said loudly, before launching another projectile.

Phantom ran after the skeletons, jumping from the arrows, or simply becoming intangible. He hurled a green blast at the undead standing on the other end of the pier. The blast reduced it to the pile of bones. Then Phantom got to the other skeleton and kicked it hard with his leg, launching it over the railing. Danny looked back at Serana. The young woman sidestepped the axe, cursing at how many times she had to strike to finish off the draugr. She swiftly moved behind it, before Phantom saw a glistening dagger in her hand.

With a scream Serana stabbed the free space between the helmet and the chest-plate of the undead's armor. Dark blood leaked from the wound, the draugr fell on his knees, the light in its eyes died out. Phantom approached her as she was wiping the dagger clean.

"Neat knife," Danny commented. "The bread must tremble."

"Like it?" Serana looked up. "Elven work. Made from moonstone, and has a minor addition."

Phantom noted the light purple glow of the blade.

"It is enchanted to make weak-minded people flee in terror after the smallest cut," she explained. "The spell of Illusion School. Sadly, it doesn't work on the undead. Shall we go?"

"Yep."

They went inside, opening the old rusty door. The place was too dark at first, no surprise, Serana had said no one went into that part of the castle but her. Back then the corridors were still livable. Danny picked up the nearest torch and snapped his fingers, engulfing its head in the green flames. As they went forward, Serana was showing him directions, which she had memorized quite well.

It was a long path, through the creepy dungeons, inhabited by the black hounds, vampires which had gone mad from their thirst, and, of course...

"A freaking SPIDER?" Danny exclaimed, holding a razor sharp end of the named animal's leg, which was nearing his head.

"I didn't know it was here!" Serana yelled, swinging her dagger.

She had to duck away from the hit of another of eight legs of the huge beast. How did it even see her?! It was their size, not counting the above mentioned legs. Serana needed to avoid being trapped in the web, with which the spider had fouled the room. It was sticky, and some already was on her clothes.

Danny made an effort and pushed the spider away, the strength was enough to launch it into the nearest wall. It seemed that the spider got entangled in its own web. It started wiggling, but it only made the situation worse. Serana used the opportunity. One hurl of another ice spike into belly, undefended by chitin, was enough to kill it. Phantom rose to his feet and dusted the padded armor.

"Nice pets," Danny commented. "You really should hire a maid."

"Sure, if you can find a candidate to work in this place, go ahead."

Phantom shrugged and got to the lever sticking from the ground. He pulled it and heard loud noise of desks hitting each other. To get further they had needed to access across the hole filled with spikes. Serana had told him that it was her father's idea during one of his...paranoidal moments. Safety measure.

"Wait...I just realized..." Danny said slowly. "I could fly us to the other side."

Serana facepalmed.

They kept going through the dark and wet corridors, cleaning their path from the annoying beasts and nutcases. They passed the kitchen, full of blood and remnants of those to whom it belonged, and Serana admitted that she didn't know about that part.

"What was that about 'knowing each corner of the castle'?" Danny asked, before being hit by a rusty pot. "Ouch!" he rubbed the back of his head.

Serana smirked, as the green glow in her palm disappeared. They finally exited in the garden. It looked to be abandoned for many centuries. Well, actually it had been abandoned for many centuries. Many dead trees were around, the rows of what used to be accurate garden beds behind the iron fences, full of weeds and other kinds of unneeded plants. In the center of the courtyard, surrounded from all sides by the stone walls, was sun clocks.

"What an irony," Danny mumbled. "A vampire using sun clocks."

Receiving no answer, he looked to the side, seeing Serana saddened look. "Hey, you alright?"

"You should have seen this place all the time ago," she mumbled. "It's amazing how beautiful the garden can be once tended by a caring owner."

Phantom smiled softly. "Don't worry, we will find your mother."

"Thanks," Serana smiled, before going to the center of the yard, to the sun clock. She pulled on a hood again, because the sun was showing that it was noon. She looked closely at it and raised her eyebrow.

"Weird. Some parts are missing," the vampire rubbed her chin.

Danny looked where she did. Indeed, each hour was symbolized by a disc with phases of the moon. Well, for some exceptions.

"Think that a secret entrance might be discovered?" He asked.

"I don't think. I know. Let's search around, they might be around."

The companions scattered around the yard, looking in every corner.

"Found one!" Danny called loudly from behind the vase.

"Yes, I did, too!" Serana responded, finding it behind a rock in the center of the pond.

"Another one!" Phantom finished after a few minutes.

It was the last one as well. The group returned to the center, before putting the disks at the missing places. Nothing happened at first. But then with loud noise the stone floor started to move, revealing a staircase.

"Yes, that's a lot like her," Serana smirked.

They then went down, Danny igniting the torch again. They were going downwards. Then through the corridors only to come up the spiral staircase. Opening the door, they saw what looked like a study. A very big study. It was a room with two stores, with a stone staircase leading upstairs. In one corner there were bookshelves. In the center there was a wide circle. Upstairs were alchemic tables and ingredients.

"Wow," Serana looked around. "Look at all this. She must have spent years collecting these components. And what's this thing? I'm not sure about this circle, but it's obviously... something. Let's take a look around. There has to be something here that tells us where she's gone."

"Any ideas where to look?" Danny asked, putting the torch in its stand. The room was lit enough as it was.

"Hm... My mother was meticulous about her research. If we can find her notes, there might be some hints in there."

Phantom nodded and they started to look through the shelves. It must have been there. They rummaged through them, looking at each suspicious book. Finally, something caught Danny's eyes. A rough stack of papers wrapped in a piece of leather.

"Is that it?" Phantom asked, showing his companion the book.

"Let me take a look..." Serana went through the pages, before smirking. "Yes. We got it."

"What does it say?"

"It says...by the blood, she actually did it!" The young woman exclaimed. "The gateway to Soul Cairn!"

"A what?"

Serana sighed. His confusion was understandable. "It is...my mother's theory. She guessed that souls used during the enchantment of weapons don't disappear into nothing. They actually go to their own plane of Oblivion. And now she actually found the way to get there. It must be the greatest achievement for any necromancer!"

She seemed to be excited. Danny meanwhile raised his eyebrow.

"She is a necromancer?"

"Well, yes. Each vampire is to a certain degree. She taught me everything I know."

"Including you?"

"Well, I can resurrect the dead for a while to fight for me, but that's all I can do," she shrugged.

"Really? All you can do? Even if it is concerning, in my world no one can even dream of it," Danny smiled.

Serana blushed slightly and looked away. "I thought everyone in Oblivion could do that," she mumbled.

"Not everyone and I am not talking about Oblivion. Anyways, what else does this thing say?" Danny inquired.

"She fled to Soul Cairn. It is described here how we can get there as well," Serana looked back in the journal. "We need...Finely ground bone meal...purified void salts, soul gem shards and...damn."

"What?"

"Of course mother wouldn't have left the instructions lying around if there wasn't a catch. To access the Cairn we need her blood. The problem is..."

"She is on the other side," Danny finished slowly. "Wait. You are her daughter. A part of her blood is in you."

"Hm...that makes sense. Although if we end up without limbs on the other end I'm blaming you," Serana said and closed the Journal.

Phantom snorted and smiled. They started searching, and although Danny didn't have a clue of how that ingredients looked, they were lucky that all of them were in the same room. Upstairs they put all of them inside a bowl, which was on the edge. One step and you would fall on the first floor.

"Alright, we got everything," Serana mumbled, before taking a dagger from her belt. "Well, here goes nothing."

She made a cut on her palm and hissed in pain. Danny was surprised by her willingness to do that, she had a lot of courage. As the drops fell in the bowl, the ground shook slightly. Within the circle on the ground shone a bright purple portal, and the staircase appeared, leading straight to it. Both young people stared at it.

"Okay...let's do it."

They slowly went down the stairs. Suddenly purple energy appeared and pinned to Phantom. He gasped from pain and jumped back, out of its sight. Serana looked at him curiously. She was not affected by it at all.

"What is this?"

"I think it has something to do with me being an undead," the vampire mused.

"Then why am I...oh. Of course."

White rings appeared around the waist, revealing Danny's ghostly persona. The half ghost grinned at Serana's reaction.

"Let's try it again."

This time, everything worked. Serana, as a necromancer was truly confused at how strange her companion was. She couldn't imagine a person becoming dead or alive just like that, on a snap of fingers. Even the mightiest of mages didn't possess such power. It made her wonder just how powerful the Daedric King truly was. Certainly more than he was showing.

Passing through the portal was like passing through the doorway. They felt nothing at all, simply stepping out at another end. The Soul Cairn was as gloomy as its name. Dark sky, filled with purple clouds, which threw lightings towards the ground. The lands were barren and void of any form of life. Dead pitch black trees, mindless souls flying around. Dark buildings were scattered around, and a large wall was away on half a mile distance. At some places there were light purple beams directed towards the sky.

"Well, that's...dark," Serana commented, as they kept going down the stairs.

Danny meanwhile sighed. "I feel at home right now," he smirked. "Well, actually it kinda is. The rest is more positive looking."

"You mean there are other planes of Oblivion?"

"Thousands. And each has a guy in charge," Phantom shrugged. "That 'Princes' are just an exceptionally powerful bunch. It has been the King's job to unite them all. There hasn't been any for thousands of years, and thus came the anarchy."

Serana wanted to write down her observations, but she didn't have anything to write on or with. So she had to memorize everything he was saying. That book could make hundreds of septims.

They kept going down the wide path. The place didn't get any better. Souls - purple see through entities were roaming around without any purpose. There were many black milestones or stone ruins. And not a single indication of a sentient person. Serana felt extremely uneasy around the place. She suddenly noticed that Danny was not near her anymore. Quickly looking around, the vampire saw that Phantom was standing by side, examining a strange fungus-like plant. Groaning, she approached him.

"Could you at least warn me you are going somewhere?" Asked Serana and crossed her hands.

"Sorry," Danny smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Interesting biology around here. I wonder where it came from."

"Oh, so you specialize in plants now," she responded sarcastically.

"Of ectoplasmic kind, yes. Not sure what use of them, though. I'm a bit of a scientist, you know."

Suddenly something started shifting between the rocks. Serana put a hand on her dagger and her other hand glowed red. Phantom prepared ectoblasts. Soon the steps were heard behind them, and to the sides. It was clear that they were being surrounded. Soon skeletons emerged from their hiding spots. They were pitch black, some had no legs and were floating. Some were armed with weapons and some were not. They immediately lunged forward without any warning.

Phantom immediately blasted two of the nearest beings and they dissipated into pitch-like substance. Serana's red glowing hand emitted a beam of energy, which didn't seem to have effect, but in reality it did, it just was too slow. Her dagger struck the black bones, and the skeleton staggered a bit. The vampire sliced the part of the spine which was connected to the head. It did the trick. For the lack of organs the skeletons needed to receive enough damage to 'die'. Serana then moved aside from another swipe of the axe and launched an ice spike, piercing the skull. They were really weak, both of the group came to realize.

It took them less than a minute. None even broke into sweat. Serana put the dagger in its sheath, watching Danny kneel near a black poodle.

"Hm...strange..." he mumbled. He dipped the fingers of his white gloved hand in it. "It is ectoplasm..." he rubbed it between his fingers. "I need it for my...further research. Do you have an extra vial?"

Serana nodded and gave it to him. "How exactly are you going to conduct them?" She asked curiously.

"Once I return home, of course," Danny got up and put the vial on his belt. "Shall we go?"

Then they heard a horse whine. Looking to the side, they saw a horse. Its body was skeletal in appearance, its eyes glow white, and its mane and tail burned with a purple flame. Danny whistled as it approached them with hesitation. Serana looked concerned.

"Are you sure you should approach it?" She asked.

"Hey, look, it likes me!" Danny obviously didn't hear her as the skeletal steed nuzzled his face. The vampire sighed. He was so childish sometimes. "Hey, buddy, can you give us a ride?"

The horse whined, which the ghost took as an invitation. He immediately jumped on its back, the flaming mane didn't do him any damage. Serana was unsure about that creature which came seemingly out of nowhere, but seeing how her friend seemed to get along with it, and since Phantom obviously knew more about the place than she did. The ghost smiled at her, shiny in his strange white and black armor, and suggested her to sit near him. Serana guessed it wouldn't do any bad, shrugged and hopped on the horseback.

"Wait...do we actually know where to go?" She suddenly realized.

"Ehm...nooo..." Danny responded slowly. "I just thought we should go to that castle on the distance."

He pointed at it - a giant black structure, with tops of its towers crumbled and floating in the air.

"If the inhabitants don't know where your mother is, we may at least try."

They set off, as the horse beneath them trotted forward.

"Do you know who lives there?" Serana inquired.

"I told you, I haven't been here before. But maybe I heard of them, dunno. Anyways, how about we add some speed? Ata, boy! If you are a boy."

The horse suddenly sped up on a huge speed for the steed. Serana yelped and unintentionally wrapped her hands, so as not to fall, around the nearest thing - Phantom's body. Danny didn't notice, as he held on one of the neck bones of the horse, enjoying the wind tripling his stark hair and blowing into his face. They soon got to the place, and only then Phantom felt something wrapped around him. He looked back, and saw that it was Serana. The vampire released him quickly and jumped off the horse, looking away, at the castle. Danny shrugged and got down as well.

"Wait here, buddy, okay?" Danny stroked under...chin, apparently. The horse neighed in response.

They went up the wide stairs, towards where the main entrance was.

"I'm surprised no one is guarding the place," Commented Serana. "With how it stands out..."

"Yeah, it surely is...ouch!"

Danny suddenly hit the invisible barrier. Hissing slightly and rubbing his forehead, he made a step back. Curious, both of the undead outstretched their hands. The barrier flickered with a faint purple light at their touch. Phantom started fumbling along it with even more curious expression on his face, sitting on his knee.

"So, what now?" The vampire asked.

"Serana? Is that you?"

From behind a column on the opposite end came a woman, which looked to be in her early forties. She obviously was a vampire, with the same orange eyes, dressed in the same clothes as Serana, although entirely red. Her hair was done in two braids, and a wicked black dagger was on her belt. The vampire approached the barrier.

"Mother!" Serana exclaimed with a note of joy. "How do we get inside? We have to talk."

"Serana, what are you doing here?" The woman snapped. "Where is your father?"

"He doesn't know we are here, I don't have time to explain."

"I must have failed. Harkon's found a way to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he?"

"No, you got it all wrong, we are here to stop him."

"Wait a moment, you've brought a stranger here?!"

"Yep. Down here, lady," called Danny and smirked at her, still doing something with that part of the barrier.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Mother!"

"You, come here, I would talk to you," the woman said sharply to the half ghost. Danny shrugged and got up.

"So, how has it come to pass that my daughter is accompanied by a walking candle?"

"Actually," Phantom crossed his hands. "You can somehow call me a local. Although I never was in this part before," he commented, looking around.

"It pains me that of all things my daughter had to resort to a help of Daedra."

"Hey, as far as I know you exist because of my kind."

"Thanks a lot," the woman said dryly. "What secret motive are you seeking to use Serana for?"

"I met a lady in distress so I decided to help," Danny smiled innocently. "It's my second job. The first one being not falling back in the studies. Although I guess I am rambling, aren't I?"

"You do," Serana mumbled.

"Am I supposed to believe that Daedra is helping willingly? That you come here under a guise of her protector because of noble intentions? Serana, this stranger is a being that would slay you once you outlive your usefulness, yet I should entrust you to him?"

"This stranger has done more for me in the brief time I've known him than you've done in centuries!" Responded Serana loudly.

Danny's eyes widened slightly. So did the other vampire. Phantom really thought it was nothing big, all he did was fight beside her, and she could do fine on her own from what he had seen.

"How dare you! I gave up everything I cared about to protect you from the fanatic you call a father!"

"Yes, he is a fanatic. He's changed. But he's still my father. Why can't you understand how it makes me feel?"

"Oh, Serana, if only you'd open your eyes. The moment your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood, you'd be in terrible danger."

"So, to protect me you decided to shut me away from everything I cared about?" Serana asked.

Danny sighed quietly and sat on a small rock nearby. He really felt out of place at that family dispute. So he just got out from their sight. He hoped everything was going to be alright between the two. But, Phantom also learned more about his companion, although not in the way he would have preferred.

"You never asked me if hiding me in that tomb was the best course of action, you just expected me to follow you blindly. Both of you were obsessed with your own paths. Your motivations might have been different, but in the end, I'm still just a pawn to you, too. I want us to be a family again," Serana said quietly and sadly. "But I don't know if we can ever have that. Maybe we don't deserve that kind of happiness. Maybe it isn't for us. But we have to stop him. Before he goes too far. And to do that we need the Elder Scroll."

Danny really felt sorry for her. He wanted to reassure her, but it was not the right moment. Phantom got up and was actually to do that, but her mother was the first.

"I'm sorry, Serana. I didn't know...I didn't see. Please, forgive me. I'll take you to the Scroll."

Then the woman looked at the ghost.

"Your intentions are still unclear to me. But for Serana's sake I'm willing to trust you for now."

"Why, thank you," Phantom responded with a smile. "So, are you going to remove this barrier?"

"It is not within my power. It has been put here by the Ideal Masters."

"Whom?" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"The owners of this place. They put the barrier so I would not get out until they manage to get their hands on my soul. Until three Keepers are destroyed, it is going to remain intact."

"So we have to kill them first," Serana crossed her hands.

"Not exactly," Danny suddenly put in, rubbing his chin and examining the invisible wall. "I haven't been poking the barrier for nothing," he smirked. "It isn't exactly the strongest one I have encountered."

"So you have an idea?" His companion asked.

"Yep. Step aside please," Said Phantom as his fingers sparked with green light. "It might explode from this."

"What exactly are you doing?" Inquired the older vampire.

"If I manage to pick the right ecto-frequency, I'll be able to disrupt the portal by sending charges of the opposite...charge," Danny chuckled.

They just stared at him. Phantom sighed. "It is either magic or science," he muttered. "Never it is both."

Suddenly the wall started to flicker more under the attack of green energy. Then a minor explosion occurred. Danny coughed out the smoke, while the flicking stopped. Phantom outstretched his hand and it went through. He grinned at the impressed faces.

"I've been learning about these things ever since I was born," Phantom commented. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, follow me," the vampire lady turned around. "I am Valerica, so to speak."

"Danny Phantom," the ghost introduced himself and nodded theatrically.

Rolling her eyes, Valerica opened the door and everyone went inside. They were then going through the dark corridor of the castle. As the older woman was on some distance, Danny leaned to Serana.

"Were you serious about what you said back there?" He asked quietly.

"Well, compared to mother even by opening the door you would have done more. But yes, thank you for helping me," she smiled.

"Don't mention it," Phantom took off the nonexistent hat and beamed.

Then they bumped into Valerica, who stood frozen in place.

"Why did we..."

Danny stopped in mid sentence, once he saw what was there. In a middle of the wide square courtyard stood a dragon. It had massive protruding spikes from the back of its neck and extending down to its tail. Four horns sprout from its head.

Its flesh was greatly decayed its his wings looked extremely weathered. It was grey-green in complexion, and its scales were constantly dripping and oozing. Flies could be seen around its body, and yellowish drool could be seen constantly dripping from its mouth.

"Durnehviir," Valerica muttered, hiding behind the column. "He was supposed o guard me. So I won't escape."

"So, basically you have been waiting until one of you, immortals lives longer," Danny said with amusement. "Alright, let's see what we can do."

"Are you insane?!" The old vampire whisper yelled.

"Mother, he knows what he is doing." Serana responded, "I hope you do."

"Yep. Not the first dragon I've met. She tried to kill me for not inviting her for a dance. Anyways...Hey, hello, pal!"

Danny went forward, completely calm about confronting the gigantic being. Serana facepalmed and groaned.

Durnehviir looked at the ghost, turning its long scaly neck. A low growl escaped his mouth. Before he spoke.

"Wo Los Hi?" The dragon asked in his own language, which Serana and Valerica could not understand.

"I am Danny. Danny Phantom," the half ghost smiled. The vampires stared at him. "So...can we settle the issues between us, Durnehviir, right?"

"Fin in fun do hi. Lot kendov," the dragon mumbled. "Ofan zu'u fin vam. Zu'u fen let hi ou."

Danny raised his eyebrow. "Your masters? I've never met them. But thanks for the nice words, although I need Valerica for achieving the great goal."

"Nust fun hi lost met."

"Really? Maybe we don't realize we are talking about the same people."

"Laat prodah."

"Hey, let's not rush things..."

Durnehviir stomped his feet and fully turned to him. Danny glanced at Serana.

"Okay, new plan!"

Danny summoned the shield as a torrent of fire came out of the dragon's mouth. Durnehviir leaped into the air, sending gusts of air with his wings. Serana ran to the half ghost, brandishing her dagger.

"What in the Oblivion you've said?!" She exclaimed.

Phantom swung his hand and the barrier appeared behind them, blocking the arrow.

"Well, sorry for not surrendering your mother. Take care of that damn skeletons. Durnehviir is mine."

Serana did not object, before launching an ice spike at the archer. Phantom looked up and saw the dragon flying above, about to hurl more fire. Danny's eyes glowed with ice blue color, before he hurled the blast first, hitting Durnehviir in his jaw, covering it in a thin layer of ice. The dragon roared, cracking it easily. Phantom narrowed his eyes and jumped in the air, quickly reaching its level.

Meanwhile on the ground Serana kept fighting that endless horde of the same black skeletons. She launched more ice spikes, before dodging the swing of the broad axe. The skeleton who had done that was soon penetrated with another black dagger. It crumbled, and Serana saw her mother behind it.

"This friend of yours is the weirdest Daedra I've seen," Valerica commented, seeing explosions in the sky. "I didn't know they could fly."

Danny meanwhile bulleted downwards, avoiding another torrent of fire.

"Jesus, pal, chill!" He shouted, summoning a shield.

The dragon lunged forward. Using its powerful legs half of Danny's height, Durnehviir broke the shield with ease, but Phantom was not there. The dragon was flying in its position, looking around. He suddenly felt something atop of him.

"Hello there!" Danny grinned, before kicking his head.

He hit maybe too hard, making Durnehviir plummet to the side - into the nearest tower. Phantom hopped down from his opponent right before the dragon crashed into the stone construction. Danny proudly crossed his hands, seeing the results of his work. Durnehviir shook his head and looked up at the ghost, before hurling more fire. Danny responded with a powerful blast, before two forces of nature collided with each other, sending sparks everywhere.

"When will you learn?" Phantom asked, slowly gaining the upper hand.

He suddenly stopped, leaping to the side, and plummeted down at the opponent, his fist blazing with green energy. If the damage from the impact with the stone wall had not been enough, then it was surely compensated by that strike, which deepened the cracks. The force of collision was huge. There was no retaliation, so Phantom assumed he had at least knocked that beast out. Suddenly from the dust came a long tail, to which Danny had no time to react. He was hit hard with the spiky edge.

Phantom was glad he had gotten that nice white armor from his FarFrozen friends, otherwise he would have become a sieve. But being thrown through the wall was not a part of his plan. Danny swiftly landed on his feet, although his chest hurt a lot. It would heal, but he had no time to waste, because Durnehviir's head was reaching inside. Phantom ducked away from the jaws' attack. Danny saw a small axe laying on the ground. He quickly picked it up, trying to think up a scheme where to land a strike.

The dragon unleashed more fire, and Danny yet again covered himself in ectoenergy.

"Fireproof and free of charge," he grinned, much to his enemy's anger. "Got anything down your..."

"Fus ro dah!"

A powerful wave sent Phantom flying into the opposite end of the room, and damn, did it hurt. Groaning, Phantom fixed his bones. He then cried and lunged forward. Such daring was unexpected, and with all his force Danny hit the dragon in the face with the axe he had picked. It went very deep, almost cutting off the part of the rotting flesh. Durnehviir roared in pain, but Phantom then made an ice spike, before launching it straight into its opened jaw.

The roaring stopped. Durnehviir fell down, loudly, destroying everything his limp body encountered, before it finally crashed on the surface. Danny descended to the ground, near the dead dragon, as his eyes gained a strange look. He glanced to the side and noticed that he had an audience - namely two ogling vampires.

"Well," Serana commented. "That sure was impressive."

"I killed him!" Danny exclaimed as Durnehviir's corpse dispersed with dark purple energy.

"I never thought I'd ever see the death of that dragon. Volumes written on Durnehviir allege that he cannot be slain by any means. It appears they were mistaken. Unless..."

Phantom raised his eyebrow.

"The soul of the dragon is as resilient as its scaly hide. It is possible that your killing blow has merely displaced Durnehviir's physical form while he reconstitutes himself."

"So I didn't kill him."

"Yes."

"Phew, and here I thought I killed a sentient creature. That's a relief."

Valerica looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

"He hasn't killed a fly since I've met him," responded Serana.

"What?! With this power..."

"I can do a lot of things. I know. And me losing self control is one of the things none of us wants to see," Danny crossed his hands. "I haven't killed a single person in my life. Or afterlife for that matter. Now. Can we get to the Scroll?"

Danny suddenly felt Serana tapping on his shoulder. He looked at her in question.

"Ehm, who are these guys?" She pointed somewhere.

Phantom looked to the side and hissed, showing how unhappy he was with the predicament. There were two creatures in white robes with gold outlines, along with dark cloaks with very tall collars. They had green skin and one eye, they were floating above the ground, watching the half ghost.

"Clockwork help me," Danny muttered, before approaching them. "Long time no see, guys. How is it going?"

"What. Are you doing here, Phantom?" One of them spat.

"I can ask you the same question," the half ghost crossed his hands. The vampires decided that it would be better to let him speak, despite the tense atmosphere.

"You are present within our domain, boy. Uninvited," the second said.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know you are forcing souls to remain here."

"It is a fair exchange. A soul for power. Simple as that."

"I knew you Observants are a real bunch of arrogant bastards ever since you tried to kill me. But to actually do this...is that even legal?"

A pair of eyes narrowed at him. "If YOUR MAJESTY ever cared to open the law book, then you would have known that we have all rights to do what we are doing."

Valerica's eyes widened. That part Serana hadn't told. Speaking of, she was partially surprised as well, the young vampire honestly hadn't fully believed it.

"I don't have to read the law to know that it is immoral," Danny glared at the Observants. "Actually, I know a thing or two. And I know that unless you challenge the King on a fair fight, trying to kill him IS a crime. How else would you call sending a dragon after me?"

The Observants were quiet, and Phantom grinned at realizing his superior position.

"I have the authority to enter wherever I want. You had no right to attack me."

"We didn't know it was you."

"Oh, so you would have killed if it was someone else. With each second I get disappointed with you more and more. I will come back here. It seems that now I can return home, but lucky for you I have other important things. Durnehviir said you need my newest acquittance's soul. Not going to happen. I take her under my protection."

"You can't do that, we have signed a contract!"

"I dissolve it then. Try to stop me," Phantom grinned. "You know you are no match for any of us on your own."

The Observants screamed in exasperation. Judging from their reaction, he got them hard.

"Fine! Go as far as you wish, just get the hell out!

"I had no other intention," Danny kept grinning, while the Observants flew off.

"That was...impressive," Serana commented.

"Why, thank you, my dearest companion," Phantom bowed theatrically, making the vampire roll her orange eyes. "You are free, Valerica. Now officially."

"You have been hiding a lot."

"Nope. You just haven't asked if I am in charge of the entire Oblivion. And yes, I am that powerful, let's drop the topic."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Just thank you will be enough," Danny smiled.


	9. Chapter IX: Inconsistent encounter

"Well, aren't these things original?" Asked Danny, twirling the Elder Scroll in his hand.

He said this because that Scroll looked completely the same as the other one. He was going through the corridor of the castle, accompanied by Serana. Valerica had decided to remain there until Harkon's death, for she was also a Daughter of the Cold Harbor. Meaning that she could fit the prophecy just as well as her child. Staying in the Oblivion would lower the vampire Lord's chances of fulfilling it.

"I think that's been done to not mistake them for something else," the vampire shrugged. She was more worried about other thing. "How are we going to read it, though?"

"In theory, I could," Danny mumbled. "But I'm not eager to face the consequences if there are any."

"What about Dixion?"

"Not sure. He is blind now, remember? Unless this Scroll is written with Braille, he won't be much of assistance."

"He might know other ways of reading them," Serana kept arguing. "You have dropped him at that Aldmeri fort."

"Unless they dumped him out. The guys seemed like a bunch of arrogant assholes."

"That's High elves for you," the vampire said sarcastically. "Hopefully they didn't. After all, just imagine what they would like to know from him."

"Yeah...it might be a problem...oh. Look at this."

They had exited the castle, and saw Durnehviir standing on a piece of ruins in front of them.

"I have a deja vu," Danny mumbled. "Hey, pal. Sorry for...killing you again, maybe we shouldn't take it any further?"

"Worry not, I have not come to fight, Qahnaarin."

"Huh, so you can speak something but your language. That's nice. I thought you died."

"Cursed, not died. Doomed to exist in this form for eternity. Trapped between laas and dinok, between life and death."

"And why are we speaking now?"

"My claws have rendered the flesh of innumerable foes, but I have never once been felled on the field of battle. I therefor honor-name you "Qahnaarin," or Vanquisher in your tongue. Your power is as great as they say."

"I found you quite strong actually. Among dragons that's for sure."

"Your words do me great honor. My desire to speak with you was born from the result of our battle, Qahnaarin. I merely wish to respectfully ask a favor of you."

"What kind of a favor?" Serana asked.

"For countless years I've roamed the Soul Cairn, in unintended service to the Ideal Masters. Before this, I roamed the skies above Tamriel. I desire to return there."

"Eh..." the two undead looked at each other. Dave was not going to like this. He had enough problems with dragons already.

"And what gives?"

"I will place my name with you and grant you the right to call my name from Tamriel. Do for me this simple honor and I will fight at your side as your Grah-Zeymahzin, your Ally, and teach you my Thu'um."

"Uhm...I'm not a Dovahkiin. My friend outside is."

"You speak Dovahzul as if it is your own language. Even if it doesn't work, your friend will be able to say it. I will be ready to assist him, if by extension it helps you."

"What's stopping you from coming by yourself?"

"I'm afraid I've spent too much time in this place to be able to leave the Cairn for long. I'm bound by my oath as well."

"Valerica is released under my authority."

"And for that I am thankful. So, what is your answer?"

Danny looked at Serana, wondering what she thought about all of this. She hummed.

"I think we could use extra...legs and wings," the vampire responded. "If he doesn't get out of hand."

Phantom nodded. "You will only attack those I ask you to. If you can do that, we have a deal."

Durnehviir nodded. "My gratitude knows no bounds. Just speak my name to the heavens once in Tamriel, and I shall hear you."

With that the dragon took off into the sky. Durnehviir disappeared in the clouds, and Danny looked at Serana.

"Do you think I'll be able to call him in my world?"

"I don't know anything at all about it. How am I supposed to answer this?" Asked the vampire.

Phantom grinned. "I guess we've got something to talk about on our long journey. Come now," he said and whistled.

The purple steed immediately ran to them. Danny smiled and stroked under his skeletal chin. They situated on his top and went forward, again through the dark wasteland. The journey took about half an hour, and all this time Phantom dedicated to telling his companion about the world he came from. Serana was truly intrigued by the tale, about the world unknown to anyone from hers. The world where magic did not exist. It was hard for her to imagine life without it, as Tamriel was full of it.

That reminded her of Dwemers. Although they did not neglect arcane arts, the machines they built were astonishing, yet in some parts Phantom's world had surpassed them - traveling off the planet, something Danny seemed fond to tell about. Then the teen remembered something and grinned.

"Hey, I totally forgot about it!" He said, before digging in his pocket. "Looks like it is still intact," Danny looked at his phone.

"And this is..."

"For many things. Wanna listen some music?"

"How can this thing play music?" Serana asked in genuine confusion.

Danny chuckled, pressing the buttons. "Well, before it is played this is a mere combination of zeroes and ones. Kind of hard to explain, I'm not an expert in this part of science. So, what do you say?"

"Alright...let's hear it."

Serana was surprised at first when the phone blared with accords. She didn't get a single word, and the sounds of the instruments were unusual to her ear, as they obviously weren't something she had encountered before. Which didn't make it any less nice. She really liked that loud, noisy composition of Danny's favorite group. They didn't notice how the trip neared its end, as the familiar staircase was in front of them.

"Okay, then, let's go, thanks for the ride."

The horse neighed again as the riders jumped down. Then Phantom stopped.

"Wait, I want to check something. Let's take a picture."

Serana only raised her eyebrow, before yelping when Danny hugged her with one hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"A picture," Danny smiled innocently, outstretching the phone. "Look at it, please."

The vampire did as she was told, still embarrassed at the predicament.

"Amazing," Phantom breathed. "Another myth about vampires turned out to be a lie! You are actually seen on this thing. Okay, don't turn away, please."

Serana blinked once the flash hit her hard. Then she looked at the device in Danny's hand. There was indeed a picture of them, and so detailed.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"To keep memories, of course," Phantom smiled innocently. "About how I ventured into cursed land with a vampire. Doesn't happen daily, after all. Besides, I tend to remember my friends."

Serana smiled slightly, before they went up the stairs. They went through the portal, exiting in Valerica's study.

"Alright, now let's..."

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Both young people flinched and looked to the side. There was Harkon himself, accompanied by two other vampires. One was High elf and another was a Human. They stood near the edge of the portal, eyeing them.

"So...have you been sitting here all this time?" Phantom raised his eyebrow.

"Serana," Harkon looked at his daughter. "Who is this?" He asked sternly.

They both sighed mentally. Alright, the ghost form was a nice disguise.

"Daniel Phantom," the ghost grinned. "The one to whose domain this portal leads," he pointed at the purple pit. "Nice thing, by the way. Quite useful."

Harkon narrowed his eyes. "We have no need of Daedra here. At least not those who do not serve our common Master Molag Bal."

"Oh. Molag, huh? Maybe we should have a chat. I think it will happen eventually," Danny rubbed his chin. "Hopefully it doesn't end in a fight."

"Quite a mouth he has," two vampires in the background whispered.

"Hey!"

"Why haven't you told me about this...thing?" Harkon pointed at the portal. "And in your mother's study, no less."

"Because I went inside instantly," Serana responded bluntly. "I was interested."

"And that's why I decided to walk her to the entrance," Danny smirked, coming up with an idea. "Politely for now. Glad she complied, otherwise it wouldn't have been pretty."

"Are you threatening the ones, whose power is given by Daedra prince himself?" Harkon asked.

"Pretentious, I see," Danny grinned. It looked familiar to the vampires, while Serana screamed mentally for him to stop.

The vampire lord glared at the half ghost.

"How dare you," he growled.

"Father, please, calm down."

"You stay silent, Serana. We are going to have a talk after this. And why do I have a feeling that you are not telling me something?"

"Just what exactly are you going to do?" Phantom raised his eyebrow, his expression becoming solid.

Harkon's hand glowed red. Danny immediately understood what he was intending to do. In one swipe of the hand Phantom hurled the vampires backwards.

"We have to destroy the portal," Danny mumbled.

"What?" Serana asked, disbelieving what she had heard. Was he really going to destroy his only way to his home?

"You know what would happen with your mother if Harkon gets there," Phantom reasoned. "I will find a way to get home. Just big explosion will be enough. If you don't have a way to close it."

The vampire looked at him with wide eyes. She was touched by his willingness to help her. But she wasn't going to let him do it that easily.

"I'll look in the journal. Distract father and his goons."

"Will do. Hide somewhere."

Meanwhile the group got up, and now Harkon was pissed.

"Enough! I'll show you, brat!"

His body was covered in shadows. It was revealed that it was going through drastic changes. thIn addition to wings sprouting from the back and height vastly increasing, which by itself was strange, the skin became gray, the eyes changed to an orange-gold hue, and the cheeks narrowed prominently. The ears became pointy, the clothes were reduced to a strange crown and belt wrapping. The arms were ending with razor claws. And he was floating now.

"Jesus Christ, aren't you ugly," Danny deadpanned.

All three vampires fired some red energy at him. Phantom calmly raised a green shield, while Serana climbed down to the first floor of the room. Danny charged the energy of his own in his palms, giving a fanged grin.

"Let's see if you don't throw shame on your god."

The shield dispersed and the blasts flew forward, creating minor explosions as they missed the targets. His enemies fired their spells, but Phantom sidestepped them easily, shortening the distance between them. He ducked under a swing of the hand, before kicking another undead. Danny charged a blast and pushed Harkon a meter away. Not too far, but enough not to get clawed to death. Phantom then grabbed a dagger held by another vampire, easily overpowering the opponent, mostly because of him being unexpectedly strong. Danny swatted it aside, before disappearing.

"What the..."

Serana was quickly turning the pages of the journal, searching for the way to close that damnable thing. It must have had the way, Valerica somehow did this.

Phantom suddenly emerged behind Harkon's servant and kicked him hard, but then the lord lunged forward maybe too quickly. Danny didn't expect this, and he was being choked by the grey creature.

"What? Scared now?" Harkon asked, tightening his grip.

"First of all...your breath still stinks," Phantom managed to say. "Two," his neon eyes flashed brightly, even letting small sparks of green electricity. "I don't need air."

Double blasts erupted from his eye sockets, and Harkon screamed in pain as the burns were left on his skin. Danny landed on his feet and kicked the vampire in his leg, before his ectoplasm charged punch landed on the man's stomach and was pushed back again. Phantom then became intangible, knowing that the attack was going to come from the side. As expected, the dagger and its wielder went through him. Danny grinned.

"Can't touch me," he said, before knocking out the human vampire. "But I can touch you."

Harkon then came to realization. That voice, although echoing, made him realize something.

"It is you," he growled.

"Give this guy a medal, he understood that me is me," Danny laughed. "Took you long to figure out."

Harkon hurled more crimson blasts with a roar, but Phantom just as easily summoned the shield. He was then attacked by another vampire, who never ceased his attacks. The elf fired the ice spike and hit Danny in the hand. Phantom screamed in pain at the lucky shot. Be it someone else, the ghost would have lost his hand forever. But now it was disabled nevertheless. The elf smirked.

"Not so smug now, huh?" He asked.

"Neither should you be," the vampire heard a whisper behind him. Before he could react a shining dagger pierced through his chest. It was Serana's doing, and the shocked elf could see her face. He fell on the ground, bleeding to his death.

"Thanks," Danny called, holding the shield against the enemy, which was under threat of collapsing. "Got a plan?"

"Yes."

Harkon then came up with an idea. He suddenly turned into a swarm of bats, and they flew right around the shield, materializing near the ghost, grabbing him again. Without saying a word he pinned Phantom to the wall. Hard. Danny hissed in pain as the left part of his face was damaged. The claws went down his head, scratching it severely and making him scream.

The vampire lord was interrupted when he heard a shout. Turning to the side, he saw Serana holding the bowl with the ingredients for the portal.

"Try getting there now," she said, before hurling it in the portal.

Without the source of energy the entrance started to shake. It started returning to its usual position. Danny used the distraction to punch his captor in his jaw. Harkon let him go and floated backwards. Phantom managed to fly back on his legs near Serana, holding his hand.

"Heh. It was that simple," he mumbled.

"You will pay for your treachery, girl," Harkon growled, about to attack.

Danny's eyes flashed with ice blue color. From his working hand erupted an ice beam, which covered the vampire in a layer of ice. It started to crack slowly.

"We should take our leave," he said.

"There is the door!"

They ran in that direction, while Harkon escaped his trap. As the two ran out, they realized that they were outside, on a small bridge leading to the dead end.

"Damn it," Serana cursed as Harkon broke the door. Somehow the sun had already started setting.

"New plan," Danny said. "Jump!"

"Wha..."

Phantom pushed his companion off the railing, earning a loud scream. Saluting the vampire lord, he jumped right after her. Harkon was about to pursue them, but then his skin burned. He hissed and retreated into the shadows. No, the sun was still there. They couldn't be running forever, he decided.

Danny was about to pick Serana and save her from smashing, but she repeated her father's trick and turned into a bat swarm, swiftly reappearing on the ground. Phantom landed near her, seeing her hissing from the sun as well and pulling on the hood.

"You goddamn madman," Serana cursed.

"Thank you," Danny grinned, before coughing and wincing. "When did he break my shoulder?" He asked.

The young woman's look changed. "Come on, you idiot. We need to get out of here before the sun sets."

"Not a single note of pity," Phantom complained over dramatically.

They found a boat at the abandoned dock. As they sat there, Serana cast a spell and the oars moved by themselves. Neither said anything on their way to the boat, and on the boat at first. Finally the vampire sighed when she saw Danny trying to move his hand, shining with leaking green liquid.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"I'll heal. I had it worse," Danny chuckled dryly.

"You should take this," Serana took a small red vial. "A health potion. It should help."

"There isn't any left except for it."

"Just shut up and take it."

"Serana, I told you I'll heal. My metabolism will fix everything by tomorrow."

"We may not have this time. I can make more easily."

Danny chuckled slowly and leaned back on the boat's edge. "You remind me of my friend. She never stops until the bandages are over."

"At least someone has a mind there," Serana deadpanned. "How did you even manage to be damaged so easily?!" She raised her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You took down a dragon an hour before as if it was nothing. And now you are like...this."

"I was told to hold them back, right?" Danny smiled weakly, wiping the ectoplasm from his temple with his glove.

"It was you who was holding back," Serana narrowed her orange glowing eyes. "Care to tell why?"

"Why do you want to know that much?" Phantom raised his eyebrow. "I am fine, see?"

"Are you kidding me?!" The vampire exclaimed and got up. "You are bleeding and have lost your arm!"

"Which, might I add again, will be fine in a few hours."

"You are trying to change the topic," growled Serana.

"Alright, I didn't use most of my power. Is that what you wanted to hear? I just...well, he is your father."

"Is that it?" She raised her eyebrow. "You were ready to let yourself be beaten just because of that?"

Danny sighed. "I just remembered the way you talked about him. You still love him. And I admit, I didn't know what he is capable of. All of that combined led me to this, basically. And I'm more than unwilling to kill even him."

"Idiot," Serana muttered. "You are such an idiot."

She sat near him. "Look, Danny. I'm thankful that you care, I really am, but that man has nothing to do with the father I once about so much. He is a monster who needs to be destroyed one way or another."

Danny looked at her. "Fine," he sighed. "If you say so."

Serana dug in her pocket and took a piece of cloth. She opened the vial and put a few drops on it.

"I told you..."

"Too late," the woman smirked. "I've already spent it. Now just let me..."

She took his chin and gently moved the cloth at the bleeding parts, causing Danny to hiss slightly. It burned like alcohol. And here he was supposed to drink that stuff. Serana wiped the ectoplasm off his skin and astonishingly stark hair, she could see the wounds slowly closing.

"Here you go. Give me your hand."

Danny realized that she was as stubborn as he was. It was pointless to resist. Phantom moved his working hand and took off the glove and pulled up the black jumpsuit part. Yes, the place was an ectoplasmic mess. Serana moved her hair behind her ear and started rubbing the liquid there. She saw many scars there, and their amount stunned her. These were old, so they had been there before that fight.

"Just how much have you been fighting?" The vampire asked.

"A lot. I wasn't always the king, you know?" Danny winced at the burning sensation again. "The others...did not like me much. I always sided with the living, protecting them from my kind. Because the humans needed it, ghosts were something new to them."

"You know, sometimes it is better to just let things happen," Serana said. "One day it will kill you...actually...you did die, right?" She asked slowly.

"For the note. It was rude," Phantom noted. "It was an accident...but yes, I used to be a human before my death."

"I used to be one too," Serana mumbled. "Before the ritual."

"So it's not that bite thing?"

"No, it's what separates the pure blooded vampires from the rest."

"Wait...does that mean that you can turn into...that...at will too?"

Serana reddened and looked away. "Yes, I can," she mumbled.

Danny chuckled. "I guess we both have sensitive topics, eh?"

Serana chuckled as well, finishing her procedure. She then saw that the sunlight was finally gone, and she was able to take off the hood. The shore was near. They stepped down from the boat and went forward. Danny took the lead to that fortress held by the Altmeri. They soon got to it, and in the meantime Phantom changed his form into a human one. Serana was partially against this...the ghost form looked more attractive. She shook her head at the thought.

So, they went to the main gates, and immediately the undead were stopped by the patrolmen. They were High elves, dressed in moonstone armor and helmets.

"Stop right there, what's your business in here?" The guard asked.

"We came for our friend. You know, old man, in grey robes, blind?"

"He's been taken into custody of Thalmor. It is not your business."

The group's eyes widened. "What?!" Serana asked. "You cannot do that."

"He's been a spy of the stormcloaks."

Danny had mixed emotions. He wanted to burst laughing and punch the guy for his idiocy.

"He is BLIND!" He exclaimed.

"Pretenses."

Phantom sighed and looked at his companion. "Do we break in or sneak?" He asked. Quite loudly.

"Never liked these idiots. But will you be fine?"

The elves looked at each other in confusion. Were they serious?

"My wounds have healed. My dignity, however, demands that I replenish it after that less than good presentation."

"Alright, you two. Get out of..."

The guy didn't finish his sentence, before being blasted to the side, just as his friend. Danny shrugged, his hand smoking with green color.

"Shall we?" Danny grinned, making an inviting gesture.

Serana smirked.

"We are under attack!"

The soldiers inside the fort kept rallying to the doors, they weren't told what was attacking them, but the elves stood near the doors, preparing the shield wall. The mages prepared their spells, assuming that a squad of the fierce Nord warriors was going to break through the doors. After all, they did hold the captives of their kin. They heard screams outside, but the justiciar ordered them not to go there. He planned on setting the trap, it was easier to defend a narrow path.

The noises disappeared. Then the door was ripped of its hinges and flew backwards, smashing some of the soldiers.

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me!"

At these words a number of blasts flew at them, taking one elf after another as Phantom jumped in the room.

"I ain't the sharpest tool in the..."

"Please stop," Serana moaned as the soldiers were knocked out.

They didn't have the luck Harkon had had. Danny wanted to do the job quickly, because they didn't need to get Dixion in danger, because the vampires were coming soon. They went through the corridors of the fort, and the soldiers couldn't even do anything, as Phantom was throwing them around like rag dolls with his blasts. And with each Serana was getting more exasperated. The guy just let himself get beaten because he had an intention to. Danny was grinning all the time, but her expression didn't go unnoticed by him.

Phantom did feel guilty for probably making her worry, but it's just how he was. She could have told him what to do. Maybe he was a clueless idiot who didn't get basic things. But there was little to change, so he was simply going to keep doing what he did.

Finally the last justiciar/mage was held in one hand of the half ghost.

"Where did you say the old man was?"

"In the dungeon," he rasped.

"My goodness, what an idea, why didn't I think of that?" Danny raised his eyebrow, before knocking the elf out.

"The whole Thalmor will be after us the following day," Serana deadpanned.

"I should have a diplomatic immunity."

The two went downstairs, Danny ignited the torch he had found. The place was dark, filthy and smelly. As they passed the cells, the prisoners clung to the exits, begging to let them out from their torture. Phantom couldn't help but think that those words were literal. They were badly bloodied, mostly humans.

"They are probably the Stormcloaks," Serana said.

The rebels against the Empire and haters of Thalmor, as Phantom had learned. The latter put limitations on the human state after the elves' victory in the war. That in turn led to the rebellion in Skyrim, mostly because of religious and cultural reasons. Danny looked at the lever nearby.

"Well, if we want our visit to be remembered," he muttered, before pulling it. "Let's get the show on the road."

The cells opened and the prisoners happily ran away, someone actually was smart enough to pick any kind of weapon. Phantom then entered the next room, its purpose obviously was for torture. Instruments, blood, different devices which way of work neither Danny nor Serana wanted to know.

"Who is there?"

They turned to the side and saw a gray haired man shackled to the wall, full of wounds. Near him was shackled Dixion.

"Oh, hello, Dixie!" Danny smirked, looking at the old man.

"What?" The priest looked up, although he couldn't see. "Is...is that..."

"We are getting you out of here," Serana responded.

"Oh, thank the Divines! Please, do it."

Danny moved his palm and the binds broke. Serana picked Dixion, while the other man just fell on his knees.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Phantom decided to be playful. He kneeled near him and his eyes flashed green.

"You are being rescued by Daedra King. Please do not resist."


	10. Chapter X: Solitude

A.N. Sorry for the delay, guys, I was busy with all university applications. Steam summer sale didn't make things easier.

"I'm not sure if that was necessary," Danny grumbled.

"He wanted to kill you," Serana groaned, putting a hand on her face, looking at the unconscious Nord on Phantom's shoulder. "Did you have to scare him so much that he tried to choke you?"

"Hey, I politely asked him not to resist," The half ghost complained.

"You are a daedra, child," Dixion responded, strangely calm. "Actually...are you a child?"

"Well, compared to you..."

Danny was interrupted by a hard nudge and a glare.

"I'm eighteen," he answered.

"Even so, people tend to be scared of your kind, especially if you really are what you claim to be."

"I'm trying," Danny shrugged, before kicking the conscious elf who was trying to get up, sending him to the dreamland. "So...you can't read the Scroll, I take it."

"No, child, I cannot. I am blinded by the knowledge given to me. But I do know the way, please, just get me to safety and I'll tell you everything."

He sounded so tired. It wasn't surprising, the old man had gone through a lot recently. Both of the undead pitied the poor guy, and they were going to get him to at least Solitude. It was going to be on their way, after all. The group went up the stairs, to the entrance of the fort. The elves were yet to wake up, and they tried not to trip over them. It probably would have been funny to watch them wake up without realizing what even happened, but Danny would rather leave before that. When they went out however, the group froze, because they weren't alone.

There were men and women in armor, reminiscent of the Roman one a bit. The legionaries. In front of them was a mid aged woman in a heavy armor, who observed them with curiosity and at the same time anger.

"What in Oblivion has happened?" She asked.

"With whom am I having honor speaking?" Danny grinned, dropping the unconscious Nord in the snow.

"Legate Rikke of the Imperial Legion. And you Stormcloaks have made a mistake coming so far into the Imperial territory."

"Uhm, we are not Stormcloaks," Danny responded, seeing the bows aimed at him. "These assholes just arrested our old friend for no reason," he pointed at Dixion. "And we came in to free him."

"You...slaughtered the entire garrison...alone?"

Phantom and Serana weren't sure about what emotions she felt at the moment. But shock was evident on everyone's faces. Someone started to fear, judging from the slight shaking.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'slaughtered'. Serana here was doing the killing. I just knocked most of them out. With these hands."

Danny wriggled his fingers, which glowed with green light.

"He is a mage!"

The legionaries held their weapons tighter. The situation was getting out of hand pretty damn quickly. Rikke's hand was unwavering on her blade.

"Do it and I'll cut you in half," she threatened.

"Relax, we don't want to harm anybody. Right, Serana?"

"We could kill them, but we don't need any problems with the Empire."

"Thalmor's fortress is under Imperial protection."

"As much as we hate it," someone mumbled.

Danny recalled the terms of White Gold Concordat. The Empire lost, and thus had to abide by certain rules. The elves could persecute whoever they wanted. And the imperials had to assist if the Altmers demanded so. That must have sucked, Phantom decided. So maybe he could use that obvious hatred.

"Guys, look. None of the elves is looking. Let us go our way, which one of you wanted to do this yourselves?"

Phantom gestured at the unconscious soldiers in the golden-looking armor. Serana smirked slightly, she realized what he was doing and had no objections. The legionaries obviously internally agreed with him, but tried not to show it. They really liked the sight of that arrogant bastards being beaten so easily. Rikke, however, was not easily convinced.

"Our regiment was supposed to go here, anyway. The elves are not as easily fooled."

"You can say that we've gone out before you got here. If you will be the ones who wake them up, then there will be even less suspicions."

Rikke hummed. Yes, the opportunity was too good, and those three didn't look like the rebels. Minus the unconscious Nord.

"Leave this one and you are free," she made a condition.

Two undead looked at each other.

"Okay, take him," Serana smiled innocently.

"You sure? He seems quite badly bloodied," Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

The vampire's look just screamed: 'WHO IS DAEDRA, YOU OR ME?' Honestly, the guy was too much of a pacifist sometimes, when it wasn't even needed. And it sometimes got really annoying. Phantom sighed, his shoulders falling down. The soldiers just looked curiously at them and their exchange. It was a very unusual encounter - to see two barely adults arguing like that, even if they had beaten the elite soldiers of Aldmeri Dominion.

"Fine," Danny said. "Just make sure he is not treated as badly."

"Cannot promise that, but I'll try. Not a fan of violence, huh?" Rikke asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"All who draw a sword die by a sword," Phantom responded. "Now, we will be going, c'mon, Dixie, take my hand."

The group walked by the soldiers, briefly glancing back. They took the road which obviously led to Solitude.

"What a nice lad," someone mumbled.

"A lad who must be quite dangerous if not handled correctly," Rikke looked at the elves.

General Tullius was going to be notified of this. If only the boy could be persuaded to help...It was going to be hard, but the possibilities granted by recruiting the two were too great. But it had to be subtle, because the Thalmor would be looking for them from now on.

Meanwhile the group was just going up the stone road.

"You know, I actually wonder," Danny started, looking at Serana. "How come no one recognizes you? I mean, these pretty shiny eyes should be a dead giveaway."

The vampire preferred not to pay attention to the complimentary part. "I don't know. Maybe our world is strange enough as it is and the people aren't the most attentive ones."

Phantom felt Dixion shaking. It got him worried.

"You alright, old man?"

"It's...cold...I'm only wearing a robe," the priest rubbed his body with his free hand.

"Why did you even come here like this?" Serana grumbled quietly. "Skyrim is the coldest province there is. Any ideas?" She looked at Danny.

"I specialize in ice, even my fire is cold," Danny's fingers flickered with smoke as if to prove his point. "Do you know any fire spells?"

"It's not going to help. There must be a tavern not far. I hope."

"If not," Danny mused. "You can hide within a corpse of a bear. It should be warm inside."

The others grimaced in disgust. The priest even looked like he was ready to throw up.

"What, it works!" Phantom whined.

Soon, however, they found a relief - a small house, from which the smoke was coming. It was good enough. Yes, the old man was a burden, even if no one said it aloud. That's why they were leaving Dixion in Solitude - the main citadel of Imperial power. From what they heard. There he would be safe and given a shelter. Moth priests were quite respected across the Empire. The group approached to the door and knocked.

It was opened by a gruff looking man, who seemed to be quite surprised by the unusual group.

"Hello there, good man, do you have a moment to hear about our lord and savior..."

"Stop it, would you?" Serana interrupted him in an exhausted tone. It was beyond her how much energy he possessed. "Excuse us sir, can we stay here for a while? We will warm up and then continue on our path."

Danny snorted invisibly. Serana could act like an innocent weak girl so easily. If he didn't know, he would have fallen for it.

"I don't know ya, and this is not an inn."

Phantom smelled alcohol. Just perfect, they were negotiating with a drunkard.

"Please, sir, we are freezing out here."

"Nah. Get out."

He was suddenly punched into the face. Serana spun to the side and saw Danny standing there.

"Hey, either he is unconscious or our friend dies. I have priorities."

The vampire couldn't argue with that logic. They hadn't come there to rob the man, only to let Dixion rest. The house wasn't big, he was living alone. What a piano in the bush, it was extremely convenient. It was warm, thanks to the fire in the center of the room. Dixion immediately went to the sleeping bag nearby. There weren't any normal beds, and the place looked worse for the wear. Danny sat on a bench, reading one of the books occasionally lying around. Serana soon joined him, a piece of dried meat in her hand. She lightly chewed on it and leaned against the wall.

"Do you want some?" She offered.

"No, I'm not hungry," Danny refused politely. "What about...your other hunger?"

Serana's look turned thoughtful. "Thirst makes us stronger. More night powers are available to me then."

"If you say so."

After this the vampire yawned, making the ghost raise his eyebrow.

"I thought you don't need sleep."

"I don't NEED it. But we do sleep to replenish power. Now I'm just bored."

"Well, you can do it now," Danny smiled. "I'll watch out for anything suspicious."

"You are going to waste yours instead," Serana narrowed her orange eyes.

"Relax, as long as my stomach is full, I am fine. I'm a half ghost, after all."

The vampire looked suspicious at him at first. For all she knew, he could be lying just to make her have rest. But Phantom really didn't look that tired. Sighing, Serana leaned against the wall.

"It's hard to fall asleep at night, but I'll try. And don't you dare not to wake me up if something happens."

Danny raised his hands in surrender. While the vampire closed her eyes and made herself comfortable, since the only bed was occupied, Phantom occasionally glanced at his companion. It was quiet around the house, only the fire maintained by the half ghost kept cracking from its place. Judging from the lack of movement from Serana, she was actually sleeping. Danny smiled at her, before walking off to get some food. Once he ate, Phantom returned on his place near the vampire and opened the book. He had lost the ones he got at the College, this one was off topic.

The half ghost tapped on the opened pages in thought. They already had a plan of further actions, and Danny was going to finish the task. Never could he imagine helping out the vampire of all people. Rather pretty one, but it was still unusual. Wait before Sam hears about it. Although Tucker would be more interested in the latter part. Phantom chuckled at the thought, before feeling something press against his shoulder. He looked to the side and was greeted by Serana's soft hair. Danny blushed slightly, but remained on his place. If she felt comfortable like that, then why bother, he wasn't complaining.

For a while Phantom stayed like that. Suddenly his sensitive ears caught something outside. The owner was still unconscious inside, so it was someone else. Serana was probably going to kill him, but she seemed too peaceful for a change. Danny gently put her head against the wall, before getting up. Then he approached the door and opened it. The stormy wind blew into his face. But he could make out the crunching of the snow, even if light.

Danny pretended not to hear it, while the steps were getting closer. Suddenly he heard a light metallic sound, like an unsheathing blade. In a split second he moved aside, the weapon missed him entirely. Phantom got a sight of his attacker. She was dressed in tight red and black spandex-like clothes, with a hood hiding the face. She wielded a black curved dagger in her hand.

"Shh!" Phantom hissed, dodging again and closing the door. "My friends are sleeping!" He said a bit louder.

The woman kept attacking, quite smoothly, but Danny was yet to start attacking. His reaction was more than enough to defend himself.

"Are you an assassin or something?" He calmly asked, swapping away the hand holding the dagger. "You suck at your job, you know?"

The attacks kept coming, and Phantom finally had enough. After another stab, he grabbed the hand holding the dagger and elbowed the attacker. She stumbled a step back, but hardly had she recovered when the green goo was thrown at her, holding her still and on the ground.

"Unexpected, huh?" Danny teased. "Now," he said, picking the assassin up and pinning her to the wall. "On whose behalf are you here, may I ask?"

The woman tried to get out, but to no avail, without uttering a word.

"No use. The more you wriggle, the tighter it's going to keep ya. Mind answering my question?"

Danny pulled off the hood, which showed the woman in her early thirties, with blond hair, glaring at the half ghost. Phantom curiously tilted his head, expecting the answer. She stayed quiet. Danny sighed, sitting cross legged on the snow.

"I can wait all night. But I doubt your clothes can save you from being frozen to death."

The woman thought he was bluffing. How wrong she was. Half an hour passed. Danny didn't even move from his place, while the weather was getting even colder. It was goddamn creepy, he wasn't even blinking. The assassin hadn't said anything, although she was becoming blue from the steadily dropping temperature. Phantom grinned deviously at seeing her discomfort.

"Any second I can bring you inside," he offered teasingly. "How you've managed to come here without freezing is a question of the day."

She glared at him again. "Untie me from this...thing."

"You are going to try killing me again."

"Doing my duty. The Dark Sacrament was done by all rules and you shall die."

"Aaah," Danny said in understanding. "So you are from the Dark Brotherhood. Might I inquire who made this order? There are very few who want me dead here. I doubt it will be the vampires, so...ah, it must be someone from the Silverblood family. Well, they got what was coming. Just so you know, you automatically failed the task the moment you took it, wanting me dead is rather pointless."

The woman did not respond.

"Not the most chatty, huh?"

Serana rubbed her eyes slowly, starting to shift on her place. It was a good sleep, she felt felt nice and fresh. A wonderful smell reached her sensitive nose as she finally looked around. Danny was sitting near the fire, cooking something on a frying pan. He perked up at hearing her moving and smiled softly.

"Good morning!" He called in his ever cheerful tone. "How was your sleep?"

"Just fine," the vampire smiled slightly. "What are you making?"

"Just scrambled eggs, there wasn't much to find. I'm almost finished."

Danny was putting the food on the plates when Serana noticed an extra audience. In the corner was a tied woman.

"Eh...Danny, who is that?" She asked.

"A Dark Brotherhood assassin. She is yet to tell me her name."

Serana narrowed her eyes. "And you didn't wake me up as I had told you."

"Hey, all of that was over in a couple of minutes. Not worth disrupting your sleep."

The vampire sighed, but decided not to complain. It was pointless.

"And what are you going to do with her?"

"Well, I'm not into torture, so I cannot get out anything out of her. I'll just leave her here and once we leave, untie her."

"She is from the murder worshipping cult. Are you sure we should leave her alive?"

"Sometimes you scare me," Phantom mumbled, only receiving a sly smirk as she approached the captive. "Serana...don't."

"Why? She will kill even more."

"I don't want my appetite to be ruined," Danny responded dryly, holding the plate. Then he came up with an idea. "You can 'drink', though. If you want."

Serana smiled. "Fine by me."

"What do you...agh!"

The vampire was quick like a predator. She stabbed the assassin's neck with her fangs and pulled the blood. The woman froze in paralysis. A few seconds later Serana retracted, some drops still on her lips. The young woman went back to Phantom, whose back was turned. She sat by him, taking the plate from the half ghost. Danny looked at her and chuckled.

"What?" The vampire asked.

"For a lady you aren't the most careful during the food," Phantom picked up a piece of cloth. "Here."

He gently wiped off the bloody spots off her lips and lower part of the face. It was rather awkward once they realized what he was doing. But she didn't stop him. Danny yet again gave his boyish smile, and Serana couldn't help but smile in return. Maybe it could go further, if not for a shout.

"You are a bunch of crazies!"

Both of the undead groaned. Serana actually glared at the assassin angrily.

"Says the worshipper of Sithis," She spat, grudgingly starting to eat.

"One day this girl will suck you dry when you are not looking!" The woman said to Danny.

"That sounded...wrong on many levels," he muttered, greening from embarrassment. No one understood what he implied. "I'll wake up Dixion. After food we will move out."

Said and done. Half an hour later the group was already on their way to Solitude. Now, during the morning, they could see the tops of the towers behind the mountains. The pearly white snow was blindingly shining under the sun, which didn't make Serana any more happy about the predicament. Dixion was now wearing a coat, they had left some money in exchange. Danny didn't want to steal. It could be considered a purchase.

Finally the city came into view. The snowy peaks were replaced by cool tundra, filled with lush and green pines. The city itself looked majestic, the short, but tall walls stood near the only entrance, up the cliff road. Solitude probably got its name from the location, because it stood on the edge of the mountain. The disposition looked dangerous, but it seemed to be holding just fine on the place it was. Danny saw a huge port right under the cliff. Solitude had the biggest one in Skyrim, being its nominal capital, despite what stubborn Nords said, claiming that that right belonged to Windhelm.

There weren't many problems at the gates, the guards let them in, obviously thinking that the rebels couldn't get that deep into the Imperial territory. And the group received the best form of welcome - a public execution on the square near the gates. Wonderful.

"They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it," they heard a girl saying.

"Positions," the guard said.

"Svari, you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes."

"Lock the city gate."

"You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she know now, Addvar."

"You're all heart, Vivienne."

The raven haired guard proceeded. "Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude."

Several shaming shouts were heard. Directed at the bald prisoner, dressed in rags and cuffed.

"There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat. Such is our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!"

That phrase was followed by even more booing sounds and exclamations to cut off his head already. Danny looked at his companion.

"I don't think we should interfere," Serana said, making the half ghost shrug.

At that moment the head of the prisoner was separated from his body. Good thing there weren't many children around. As the group got on a distance from the crowd, the vampire decided to ask a question.

"So, do you have a plan of what to do with Dixion?"

"If I can make a suggestion," the old man put in. "We can ask the jarl. I think she will help me get back to Cyrodiil."

Serana raised her eyebrow. "A Jarl? The pretender to the throne of Skyrim? Are you sure we won't be just kicked off at the gates?"

"I heard the most complimentary words about her."

"I guess it won't harm to try," Danny responded. "If not, we will think up something else. Where exactly is she?"

"In the Blue Palace. It's at the end of the main road."

With that they set off, unaware that not so far away, in the headquarters of the Imperial Legion, General Tullius got a report. In the average sized room, with a table in its middle and a map of the province, he was listening to what Rikke had to say. The woman hadn't stopped for a night rest, so that's why she arrived simultaneously with the undead group. Tullius was an aged man, he didn't look older than fifty, with greyed short hair, he was dressed in regal looking armor, which was more than reminiscent of the roman centurion's.

"Sorry if I haven't heard you properly, Rikke. I thought you said that the entire garrison was killed off by a bunch of kids."

"No, sir. They are adults from the seems, even if young. And only a few were found murdered. The rest was knocked out and very...embarrassed."

The general snorted. "I won't be surprised if I will be ordered to hung their portraits and find them," he muttered. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I just had an idea...they might be of use."

"Please, Rikke, are we taking in children now? What will Thalmor think if they see their offenders helping us? The scandal it will create will be less than pleasant."

"They are not...I understand, general. And I'm not saying anything about serving in the Legion. I doubt they will agree. They can help us indirectly, though. Like getting the jagged crown, for instance."

"I'm not going to waste my men chasing a fairytale, legate."

"Exactly why I am proposing sending someone from the side. Under a limited watch of the legionaries. They seem to be powerful mages, we need those."

The general sighed, leaning against the table, obviously contemplating the decision. "If they agree, that is. Be sure not to let your guard down around them, and arrange a proper payment after finding them. I give you one day to do that."

Meanwhile Phantom was busy examining the buildings around. Despite the roman look of the Imperials, the architecture was totally different. Here they looked more like something from middle Europe of Medieval times. Not that Danny complained, it was still very culturally enlightening. Suddenly Serana bumped into someone. It turned out to be a VERY old man, judging from the horrific wrinkles. It was a wood elf, actually.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking," Serana apologized, quickly pulling on the hood.

"Nothing, child. Nothing is as painful as my predicament," the elf moaned dramatically.

"Sounds like a typical quest giver to me," Danny mumbled. "What's wrong?"

"My master has abandoned me! Abandoned his people. And nothing I say can change his mind. Now he refuses to even see me. He says I interrupt his vacation! It's been so many years... Won't you please help?"

"Uhm...what exactly do you need?"

"He went to the forbidden ring of the Blue Palace. To talk with his friend. But he's been away for so long. No one wants to help me, please, talk to him, try to convince him. Are you going to the Blue Palace?" He talked non stop, even grabbing the edge of Danny's clothes. He really looked like a madman.

"Alright," Danny said in a soothing voice. "I'll go there."

"Oh, thank you so much! Here, it will help you enter."

Then he gave them a bone. By all signs a human bone. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Alright, thank you very much," Danny smiled, despite his obvious desire to get out.

"Thank you!" The old elf shouted after them.

"Jeez, what a nutcase," the half ghost mumbled.

"Why did you agree to this?" Serana asked. "This entire task is ridiculous."

"My sister is a psychiatrist. She specializes in helping those like him. One of the key principles of communication with the crazies is taking this calm tone and agreeing to everything they say. Otherwise it can get very nasty. We aren't obligated to actually do as he asks, though."

The vampire hummed. It actually made sense. Dixion was also impressed.

"Is your sister like you?" He asked.

"No, she is a human. A scholar, you may say," Danny smiled. "We often help each other. I would have gone crazy myself from everything dropping on me if not for her. I mean, becoming a half ghost, then the King of...Oblivion. And I'm barely eighteen."

Finally they got to the Palace. The name obviously came from the blue roofs of the building. It wasn't that majestic, except for a roof, it looked rather dull. The guards dressed in red let them in easily yet again. Those were audience hours, luckily. Inside it looked much better: white marble, stone were mixed together harmoniously. The staircase led to the throne. There was plenty of people. There was a very beautiful redhead sitting on the throne, dressed in yellow dress, on the left stood a ginger man in brown clothes, on the right - a man in a massive suit of armor. All eyes turned to the newest arrivals.

"The meeting was not arranged," the ginger man looked in the scroll and then back on them.

"I know, sir," Dixion nodded. "Please, we are in a hurry, the vampires are on my tail for the knowledge I possess. I am the Moth priest, Dixion is my name, Your Majesty Elisif."

He somehow managed to bow in the Jarl's direction despite his blindness.

"Is this bandage because of the Elder Scroll?" Elisif asked.

"Yes, I was forced by the vampires to read the scroll for them. And I was blinded by it. These two kind people helped me get here despite the dangers. I'm humbly asking for protection until I will be able to return to Cyrodiil. I don't need allowance, just someone to keep me safe."

"Can't these two protect you?" The armored man looked at the undead.

"We have our own things to do, and quick," Serana responded. "He was lucky we found him."

"It will be an honor to help the Moth priest," Elisif smiled. "But please, wait until the audience hours are over, then we will discuss your problem. Your friends may go, we will take it from here."

"Thank you, Jarl Elisif. You are as kind as people say," Dixion bowed again, before the group went downstairs again.

They were alone, and the old man turned to his followers.

"There are no words to describe my gratitude to you, too. Without your help I would have been dead. But you need to read another scroll, yes. It is in the cave. If you go down the road from Solitude and over the Dragon bridge, turn west after a mile and up the small path to the mountains. There will be twin mountain peaks. Near the ground there will be a small cave. Once inside, you will need a special ritual, the details of which I cannot tell. This you must do alone, but the tip is: you will need a piece of wood."

"Not very clarifying," Serana grumbled. "Better than nothing, I guess."

Danny then perked up at overhearing a conversation. He smirked.

"Meanwhile we will check the abandoned ring," Phantom pulled Serana's hand, making her yelp in surprise.

They approached the door, separated from others. It was locked, but it never was an obstacle for the half ghost. While no one was looking, he phased himself and his friend through. Serana shivered at the strange feeling.

"It feels...weird," she commented.

"Yeah, you get used to it," Danny shrugged.

"Why do you even want to come here?"

"Just curious. We have nothing else to do yet, anyway, right? I'd like to stay until Dixie is surely safe."

Serana nodded. "You are right."

The place surely was abandoned. Spiders' webs everywhere, the broken furniture, the layers of dust the thickness of a fist. There was nothing to look at, which was to be expected. Only a madman like that elf would have a meeting at such place. But there wasn't a single sound. Danny suddenly snorted.

"Ah, yes, I forgot the key," he said sarcastically, before taking out a bone. "Why would it..."

"Ah!"

Serana suddenly fell through the floor. Danny's eyes widened, before he jumped after her.


	11. Chapter XI: The Mad God

Danny shook off the stars from his eyes as some strange nausea had come over him. The half ghost's eyes immediately started darting from side to side, before seeing his friend on the ground. Serana moaned and got at the fours first, pieces of grass in her hair. She opened her eyes and saw Danny's hand outstretched to her. The vampire took it and got up with his help. She wiped off the grass.

"Where are we?" A question followed.

Phantom looked around. They were on what looked like meadow, surrounded by almost lifeless trees. There wasn't much to say. His observations were stopped by a nudge. As he glanced at Serana, she nodded in the opposite direction. Danny then heard several voices and saw that they were far from being alone. Furthermore, it seemed that they had landed in a middle of a tea party. Danny suddenly remembered a certain fairytale.

There were two men sitting at the long table, stuffed with food and drinks - tea to be specific. One of the people was a blond young man, with his hair in a low ponytail. He was dressed in the regal brown clothing. The other person looked to be much older, with short grey hair and beard. His eyes were completely white, making it seem like he was blind, no pun intended. His clothes were even weirder - a camisole, whose left half was orange, while the right half was purple.

"More tea, Pelly my dear?" The bearded guy asked loudly, like a little girl offering a cup of tea to a teddy bear.

"Oh, I couldn't. It goes right through me. Besides, I have so many things to do. So many detractors and undesirables, naysayers, buffoons. My...My headsman hasn't slept in three days."

"You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidally insane Pelagius. What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile?" He laughed. "Grow old? You are the best Septim that has ever ruled. Well, except for that Martin fellow, but he turned into a Dragon god, and that's hardly sporting. You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Marvelous time! Butterflies, blood, a Fox, a severed head... Oh, and the cheese! To die for."

"Yes, yes, as you've said countless times before."

"Harumph! Well, if you're going to be like that, I think its best I take my leave. A good day to you, sir. I said good day!"

"Yes. Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens."

However, the ponytail man disappeared, not the man in a camisole. Meanwhile the bearded one hummed a song under his nose.

"You first," Serana said, looking at Danny.

He sighed. "I guess it won't hurt. I hope it won't."

Phantom stepped forward and coughed to get attention. The man immediately perked up and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oooh, visitors! How lovely!" He cried in joy. Then his blind (not) eyes widened. "Oh, goodness, a King in our midst!"

He bowed theatrically.

"Good day to you, sir! What brings you here? I don't recall sending an invitation to this little party of mine. Was it Haskill's doing? No, he would have told...hmm..." the man rubbed his beard. "Then again, I did order not to bother me. Anyways. Want some tea, Your Highness? Or would you prefer to be referred as 'Majesty', little Prince? Oh, what am I talking about, I am the Prince, not you, how dare you take my title?" He screeched.

Danny made a step back as the man shouted in his face. Alright, time to remember his sister's teachings.

"I assure you, you can have whatever title you'd prefer," he raised his hands in a calming gesture.

"I don't need your permission," the man responded. "I will be the same old Daedric prince. You can be the King. Whatever. What are you doing here?" He deadpanned.

"Actually, we were asked to bring a message."

"Seriously? From whom? No,no. I want to guess. Was it Molag? No, no... Little Tim, the toymaker's son? The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... Yes! Stanley, that talking grapefruit from Passwall."

Danny snorted. "Are there any other talking fruits?"

"Eh, no, actually. I started a mass genocide and got rid of their menace. They could conquer the world one day, better not to take risks. So, is it Stanley? I left that one alive for a reason. Maybe he will be a prophet once his race is reborn."

"No, it's not Stanley. We actually...haven't got his name..."

The man yawned widely, leaning on a cane which came out of nowhere.

"Oh, pardon me. Were you saying something? I do apologize, it's just that I find myself suddenly and irrevocably...Bored! I mean, really. Here you stand, before Sheogorath himself, Daedric Prince of Madness, and all you deem fit to do is... deliver a message? How sad."

Serana's eyes widened. They were in deep trouble if the guy was not in the mood. Or maybe he WAS in the mood, but still intent on killing them. You never know with Sheogorath, he was completely unpredictable, that's what made him so dangerous. At least Molag Bal or Merhunes were straightforward in their intent to kill. She hoped he wasn't going to try attacking Danny. Daedra's lust for power was too infamous.

"Well, we could share a cup of tea and talk about some things while we are at here," Phantom suggested calmly.

"Haha, nice idea, dearest friend Phantom. Please take a seat," Sheogorath made an inviting gesture. "Oh, and who is the girl? Your girlfriend?"

Their flustered expressions made the Prince of Madness laugh.

"Honestly, Molag's little toys are not the best choice out there," he said, making Serana glare at his back. "Yet again, who am I to talk?" The daedra sobbed as they sat at the table. "I haven't corrupted a single virgin. I did make a musical instrument out of one's insides, but that's beside the point."

Danny, surprisingly, managed to keep cheerful face.

"This place looks like something from one book," He instead tried to change the topic.

"Really?" Sheogorath raised his eyebrow, holding a small plate with a cup. He made a sip. "Who can be as mad as the deceptively verdant Emperor Pelagius III? That's right! You're in the head of a dead, homicidally insane monarch."

"Hm, I guess it's more hefty than a rabbit hole," Danny smirked. "If this place looks like a Wonderland, who might you be? A Mad Hatter? Or do you think Cheshire Cat suits you more?"

"I certainly need to get this book! Might be an interesting read. Or not. If you ever come to the Shivering Isles, don't forget to bring it."

His look told Danny that that was not an option.

"Why don't you ask the Ghostwriter?" Phantom asked.

"Because your dearest subjects dislike us," Sheogorath said dramatically. "AAAAND I might have left my exploding chicken there. Not that I couldn't take it by force, but honestly, that's not much fun messing with the lesser daedra. Mortals, on the other hand, are much more interesting. Such pretty little playthings. Aren't they adorable when they are reduced to a bloody pulp?"

"Actually..."

"Oh, oh. How could I forget, no harm done," Sheogorath interrupted in a mocking tone. "Listen, I would have wanted to kill you, I really would have. If not for two things. You boy are the King, and being something else but a Prince of Madness is a headache in my humble opinion. It's not fun. But I am still impressed at the show you made in Markarth. Majestic, although I could have performed better."

Danny chuckled. "It was fun, I admit. What would you have done, though?"

"Turned that little bastard in a skeever and let him out on the streets! Imagine the guards' reaction once he turns back as a human after his death! Or better yet, cover him in honey and hurl a beehive at him! There are so many options better than what you did, but who is Sheogorath here? Right, not you."

"You can do a lot of things I haven't heard about."

"Pfft, doesn't make you any less capable," Sheogorath said in a sugary voice. "Remember, boy, you are in the elite, you don't even realize your potential. You still think like a mortal, which won't do. It limits your power. You must think like a deity you are, not some mortal bag of dung."

"And what exactly does that imply? I'm not separating from my human part."

"It's your loss, lad. Without doing so, you are feeble compared to us. How you defeated Pariah is beyond me. Maybe you work by different logic, who knows, certainly not the one who defies these pesky laws."

"Hm...maybe. Are you saying I can do whatever I want from nothing?"

"Close, but not exactly."

"Why are you even telling me this?"

"I want to see what happens if we give an immature kid such power. Should be fun. Or not. It better not to be not."

"Uhm...excuse me."

The two looked at Serana, who looked a bit nervous near the daedra.

"About the message..."

"She is so boring, how can she be your girlfriend? Spill it out, girl, fine, it's not like I have more interesting things to do. Note the sarcasm. It's as thick as your level of boringness. Must have come from Molag. Such a joy killer. Take some cheese!"

Immediately the two were bombarded with a huge amount of yellow cheese wheels. They weren't as soft as expected. It was still painful, because they were basically thrown at them. In a few seconds the undead were already buried beneath an enormous pile of cheese. Danny and Serana managed to climb out of there, before the cheese wheels disappeared and they fell on the ground. Grunting, they got up.

"That wood elf asked us to talk with you about your 'return'. Whatever that means," Danny said.

"No! No, no, no. NO. I am on VACATION. I like it here. Pelagius is a sight to see. But. I am not a monster, despite what mortals say. I like fun. We can use the time to our advantage, because outside not a second will pass. You are getting a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'll teach you some tricks the Daedric Princes can all do."

"What's the catch?"

"Oh, I love it when they understand it," Sheogorath squealed. "Yes, there is a catch. I'd need a favor afterwards. No killing, no robbing. I only want an invitation to your wedding."

The undead blushed madly, making the daedra roar with laughter, throwing his head back. Suddenly they heard a scream. Looking to the side, they saw that Pelagius was on the top of the tree, clutching it for the dear of his life.

"Pelly, how have you got there?"

"I don't remember! Please, get me down!"

Sheogorath groaned and got up from his seat. "Each time he gets in embarrassing situation."

"I could get him down," Danny offered.

"No, I can do it myself," responded the Mad God and a rope materialized in his hand. He threw it to Pelagius. "Catch!"

The dead emperor did just that. "Ehm...what now?" He asked.

"Hold tight!"

Sheogorath suddenly pulled another end. With a scream Pelagius fell down on the ground, then groaning in pain, meaning that he was alive...somewhat. The daedra rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"Huh. Yesterday I pulled him out of the well this way and it worked," he mumbled. "Anyways, shall we begin?" He asked.

"Now?"

"Exactly."

Sheogorath clapped his hands. The surroundings instantly changed to that of a training grounds in some basement. The place was lit by torches, there were some dummies, shooting targets, loads of weapons in the special plaques. The place was filthy, with specs of blood here and there, its smell, mixed with odor of sweat, made Danny's nose hurt.

"I thought we were in Pelagius's mind," Serana noted.

"We still are, girl! In this place poor little Pelly was getting all shit beaten out of him during trainings. See that unconscious lad on the floor? That's him."

Danny was about to approach the boy, but the daedra stopped him. "Don't bother. That's a mere fringe of memory. Just don't step on him by accident. Now, where shall we start? Ah, yes. You probably are aware about conjuration magic."

Phantom nodded. "Well, the name speaks for itself."

"Good. So, the mortals are summoning our subjects to do their bidding for some time. Sometimes it ends in them getting killed by the summoned. I love these accidents. We, however, can simply command our minions to come at the mere force of will. Watch me. Hey, Haskill, mind coming over here?!"

"What is it you wish, my lord?"

Both the undead jumped in surprise and looked at the source of the voice. It was an aged bald man, dressed in ridiculous black clothes with tall red collar. They looked like a mix of the eighties' fashion with the seventeenth's century costume.

"Nothing, dear Haskill, as you have come here. Now leave me alone, pretty please?"

The man vanished without saying a word. Only bowing.

"Who...was that?" Danny asked.

"Haskill, my chamberlain and loyal helper. Such a sweetheart. You have a servant, right? Frigid Knight or something?"

Phantom choked a laugh. "Fright Knight. I don't think he will appreciate my summon."

"Stop right there, boy. What did I say?! Stop thinking like mortal! You are in charge of the dimension here!" Sheogorath assumed the form of a very strict coach. "He is your pawn. Now do it and show him who is the boss if he dares to resist. Surely a helper in your journey may be needed."

"I guess it won't hurt..."

Serana got curious about that. What kind of servant could the King of Oblivion have? It must have represented something of the daedric domain, but when the entire dimension in at your command...Danny in the meantime hadn't expected that something would happen, but it did work. Before them appeared a knight, clad in pitch black armor, with opened helmet, yet with unseeable face, except for green dots for eyes. A burning purple flame was like a fiery cape on his back. A wicked looking green sword was on his belt.

"Wha...where am I?!" A deep voice boomed.

Danny glanced at Sheogorath, but the latter was too busy drinking tea. The half ghost sighed.

"Hello there, Fright, how are you doing?" He asked, getting the ghost's undivided attention.

"You! What do you need, Phantom?!"

"I've summoned you, isn't it obvious?"

"Ha, as if I will raise a finger for you, boy," the green dots narrowed. "In fact," he unsheathed the sword. "You still owe me the rest of your pathetic life."

Danny rolled his eyes at his speech full of pointless bravado. He didn't want to fight the one who was supposed to serve him. For what reasons it was unknown. "Doesn't it occur to you why I have been able to summon you in the first place?"

Fright Knight froze, his expression turned into that of realization. Painful one. Serana found it somewhat amusing, not to mention that Sheogorath was giggling like a madman he was. It was just as funny as he had thought.

"I am your King, Fright, I thought it has been settled long ago."

"I will never accept you as the king, you puny weakling!"

"Well, ask this guy, he does accept," Danny pointed at the Mad God.

"Hello there," Sheogorath waved his hand with a grin. He was sitting on the ground cross legged.

If it was possible, the face of Fright Knight became even more terrified. His eyes darted from the two deities, as he was at loss what to do.

"What is going on?"

"A practice, little minion. You still remember me, right? It was so much fun! You made such a fine three-headed monkey!"

Fright Knight gulped.

"He is not going to be involved," Danny put in. "This is between us, Fright. You can either serve me or remain under no patronage. Without a king you won't be able to come by. I defeated Pariah fairly. By all means you should serve me now, like you did with the ones before. And I am the last one from whom you should fear the oppression. I'm willing to forget our past mishaps if you do the same."

The ghost's expression was mostly hidden, but the eyes told that he was thinking.

"You are yet to prove yourself to me, boy."

"Maybe if we fight together, you'll get a chance to see," Danny smirked. "What do you say?"

Silence.

"Fine. Do not overuse your power to summon me. I'm not going to solve every mess."

Danny nodded, before Fright Knight vanished again. He couldn't help but smile in relief at how simple it had gone.

"That was the most pacifist act of subjugation I've ever seen," Sheogorath appeared near the half ghost, leaning on a cane. "He is such a cuc..."

"Anyways, what's next?" Danny interrupted.

"I'm not gonna teach you magic. Mortals can do that just fine. Practice some more with summoning lesser beings. I recall Big Bad Pariah used to have an army. Surely you haven't destroyed all. But THAT'S for another day and you do it by yourself. You can do something we cannot - roam among the mortals without causing a crisis and fighting a bastard emperor who turned into dragon. Damn you, Martin, you were a nice fellow."

"Anyways, I can also enlighten you on governance matters, but I don't want you to steal my features...What else is there?"

"Doesn't everyone have own powers?"

"Ah, yes! Everyone has own powers, smart me. It means I won't be able to teach you a lot. Conjuration is what we all do...This means that I've lost my interest. Do it yourself, you lazy butt."

Danny guessed he shouldn't be surprised. The guy was expected to be bipolar as heck.

"So, what happens now?" He asked.

"Hm...I don't know. Tea is past century already. You take your leave now. Shoo!"

"We'd be happy to," Serana responded. "But how are we supposed to do it?"

"So many questions, so little answers. I want a sweetroll. Yes! That's a good one. Or maybe some cheese..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, the author lost his inspiration and doesn't know how to get you back properly. Maybe I should just go against canon and just get you out on a snap of my fingers. Where is fun in that, huh?"

"What?"

"Dear author is too lazy to go on and think up some other abilities so they won't be too OP. You already are. Maybe teleportation will do. You can do that, too, once you return, you'll already know it, yes. Without completing a canonical quest and receiving my present. Magical power of writing the story and making us do whatever he wants."

"I don't get it."

"Because he wrote this phrase of yours. He probably grins stupidly and thinks that his joke of breaking the fourth wall is funny. It's been made hundred times before, kid. I feel so helpless."

Serana and Danny looked at each other. Probably just another fit of mad chattering. They should have got used to it, trying not to get any extra attention at such moments. Who knew what Sheogorath could do during such fits. They simply made a simultaneous step backwards.

"Alright, alright, he is done with this joke. But honestly, he has to think up so many limitations so you won't seem overpowered to the readers. Guys, seriously, it deserves appreciation. Returning back to the matter at hand, if something happens, you know where to find your closest daedric prince out there."

Sheogorath wrapped a hand around Phantom's neck. "I feel such a strong bond which has formed between us," he whispered. "I almost..." he sobbed. "Ah, fine. Just get out of here and stop bothering me!"

Sheogorath clapped his hands and the world turned black.

Phantom and Serana woke up in the same place where they got to that unusual realm. The forbidden ring of the palace was just as empty and dirty as before. They got up slowly, while the vampire put a hand on her forehead.

"Ugh, that was insane," she mumbled, before seeing her companion's smirking face. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Dare what?"

"Don't you dare to say it."

"Say that we were in the insane god's hold?"

"You did it! You did just that."

Danny smiled innocently. It was time they took their leave. Suddenly he was hit in the head with something. It turned out to be another wheel of cheese. Phantom picked it up, it was huge.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" He asked.

"Maybe it is like a pie and a file?"

"Hm...maybe. I don't like cheese, so we may as well peek inside."

Phantom made his hand intangible and phased it inside. He rummaged a bit there, but then his face brightened and he pulled something out. It was an envelope. Danny opened it. There was a letter. The half ghost read it aloud.

"Dear Inviso-Bill..." he grimaced, not knowing how Sheogorath even knew that despised nickname. "I'm writing to tell you that teleportation is pretty simple to use. Something out of intuition. Just don't fall into the Red Mountain or something. What is that?" Phantom looked at Serana.

"The ever smoking volcano in Morrowind."

"I see. There is some untranslatable game of words on daedric. Oh, goodness, good thing he doesn't kiss anyone with such dirty mouth of his. Ow..."

"Just what is there?"

"I cannot say it aloud. Let's go already. We'll say goodbye to Dixion and then go."

Serana nodded in agreement, before taking the offered hand, knowing what he was about to do. They became intangible again, before going through several walls. The vampire got used to the strange feeling, it had become nice and ticklish. They ended up in the same hall. After turning visible, the two went searching for the old man, who kept sitting on the same place.

"Hey, Dixie, we are back!" Danny called.

"Oh, so soon? Have you completed what that elf asked?"

"Uh...no. The guy wasn't easy to convince. Actually the topic didn't get to it properly...we better avoid this elf, or my consciousness will kill me again. Well, that's all, I think. We'll be going..."

"I'll be damned..." they heard a voice behind.

They turned around, seeing a surprised and very familiar Nord standing there.

"Oh, Dave, didn't expect to see you here!" Danny grinned cheerfully.

"Neither did I. What in Oblivion are you doing here? You were supposed to go on with that vampire stuff."

"We are doing just that," Serana rolled her eyes and crossed her hands. "Don't start a lecture, please, I'm hundred times older."

"We just needed to get Dixie to safety. That's why we are here. What about you?"

"I was called by the steward, he sent me on a small errand, which turned out to be the attempt of resurrection of one of the most dreaded necromancers in history - Queen Pothema, mother of Emperor Pelagius the third."

"Huh, and we got a chance to see Pelagius. What a coincidence," Danny noted, making Dovahkiin raise his eyebrow.

"He's been dead for centuries."

"Sheogorath doesn't know about such concepts, sadly. I think that's because he claims madmen's soul," Phantom explained.

"You...met Sheogorath?" Dovahkiin whisper yelled.

"Yep. I learned a few nice tricks. Wonder how they work. He is in the forbidden ring."

"Don't go there," added Serana.

"I certainly won't. I've got my reward, so I'll just keep going. Need any help?"

"No, we are fine, just about to depart to the god forbidden cave in a middle of nowhere. But some company is never bad."

Serana nodded in agreement. "Yes, if you have nothing else to do."

Dave shrugged. "It's not like there is a world devouring dragon on loose anymore. Count me in."

"Wait, I'm gonna test my power."

"Danny, no."

"Yes."

Phantom grinned, before attempting to teleport them all to the Solitude gates. He shut his eyes, trying to think up some way to do what he wanted. For the lack of options, the half ghost recalled some movies. He heard some flashing noise and then opened his eyes. It came as a great surprise to him, because he indeed was outside of the city. He gave a joyful laughter, wanting to demonstrate this ability to his friends. He would never be late anymore. Danny noticed some guards staring at him with wide eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Phantom asked. "Just the most badass guy around, right guys? Guys?"

It turned out that the ability had worked only on him.


	12. Chapter XII: The hidden groove

**A.N. Yes, I know the Ancestor Moth groove is in Falkreath, but honestly, who cares? Quite operative update, I've spent many hours on the road with nothing else to do. Well, onwards to the story.**

"And then I said: 'Minutes, seconds, I'm not very good at math', before letting loose all that hellish beast who wanted his blood."

Dave surprisingly laughed at this, while Serana chuckled, somewhat expecting such outcome. For the lack of anything to do, the group members shared some stories in turn, right after sharing what they had been doing while being separated. It turned out that the Jarl of Falkreath sent after the 'Dragonborn on hire', as Danny called such profession, only to clean up some cave inhabited by bandits who stopped paying a portion of their loot. Shady fellow, the Jarl was, but he payed more than enough for an honest work.

Knowing that his younger and not accomplices weren't at his place, Dave decided to go inform Penitus Oculatus about the discovery of the Dark Brotherhood hideout. Their headquarters were in the Dragon Bridge - a small village near the bridge with, surprise, surprise, dragon head carved from stone. For that piece of information he got a considerable sum of money, and was promised even more if he cleaned up the hideout along with them. Dave refused, taking what he could get and knowing that he did a good thing, before he went to resupply in Solitude.

Then it was told to him by the half ghost that one of the assassins had been sent at them. It ended pathetically bad for her, but the Brotherhood would hate them with passion if they hadn't been eliminated by then. Two organizations were after them now, but Danny was calm as stone about it, confident that they were inferior to his level of power. Thalmor were overconfident elves who thought too much of themselves, while the assassins were yet to catch him asleep. There was a chance that they might learn from their mistakes, though.

Returning to the matter at hand, the group had been on the road for several hours. The main problem was that there was only one horse for the three of them. The others were still in Winterhold if they remembered correctly. So the speed of movement was limited to the speed of their legs. Exhausting and, hopefully, rewarding journey. Ironically, it was Dragon Bridge they had to cross in order to find their objective.

The village was located near the long river, to which there was a long way to fall. There were some houses, an inn, without which there weren't many settlements, and a long building which housed the previously mentioned organization of Imperial agents for special operations, such as guarding the Emperor and tracking the infamous cult of murderers. There was a dark banner with the red dragon, which was the symbol of the main human state in whole of Tamriel. The soldiers were patrolling the area close to it, but the group was let through all posts easily, as Dave had already been renowned, and obviously possessed no danger to the Imperials.

They didn't stay there for long, just took a few mugs of mead, not enough to get drunk from that sweet alcoholic drink, and enjoyed some mudcrab legs fried in oil. They tasted much better than they sounded. Danny cracked a few jokes about being not eligible to drink by his country's standards. But in the world with magic, which typically got stuck in medieval era for millennia, people had different customs and understanding of morals. Not in all that barbaric way, just different.

The sun was setting, and the cave was still nowhere to be seen, beautiful, but barren. There were some snowberry bushes, along with low trees. Those were among the plants which could withstand low temperatures and dry air of rocky terrain. The group was close to the Reach realm, the one which had Markarth for a capital. A long line of mountains was going from Haafingar - the region where Solitude stood, to the southern point of the Reach, separating Skyrim from High Rock - one of the few provinces still loyal to the Empire. The mountains didn't make transportation easier for the team.

They even encountered the local wildlife. Sabercats for instance, with very big teeth. Danny didn't let the thing to be killed by his companions. He took pity in the wounded beast, making the others face fault. The thing had tried to kill THEM. Him in particular. But the half ghost forgave it too damn quickly. Danny just let it go heal its wounds. He thought he had seen a thankful glimmer. Maybe it was his imagination. But there was nothing he did about a mountain goat. They themselves needed to eat. Yes, the thing tasted like socks, compared to what they had for lunch. No matter how many spices were applied. How the Nords could eat the stuff was the question of the day.

They had to leave the horse, because it couldn't access some places. The road was too narrow and slippery for it. They had to climb in order to follow the path Dixion mentioned. Twin mountain peaks came into view, so the group started searching for the mentioned cave. Without much success. There wasn't a single cave around. Exasperated, they decided to call it a day and set up the camp. It was exactly the time when the previously mentioned mountain goat met his fate. Danny was in charge of cooking it for some reason. Well, it wasn't hard, he just needed to spin the pieces of meat Dave had chopped from the dead animal on a metal rod. Phantom took one of the pieces when it was barely fried and gave it to Serana, who was warming near the fire.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking the bone. He was always considerate of her tastes, it was nice of him. Her fangs then went into the soft meat, even if it wasn't the best, the blood made it more than tolerable for her.

At that moment Dovahkiin approached them. With a grunt the mid aged man sat on the grass near them.

"Not a soul around," he said. "Are you sure this is the place? Maybe there are other twin peaks."

"Dixion really could have given us better directions," Serana grumbled, agreeing with the blond. She then proceeded with her food.

"I can check from above once we are done. I don't think there are twin...ner peaks than these," Danny pointed above himself.

"In any case, we are not going anywhere until the morning," Dragonborn said, casually putting hands behind his head and lying on the ground. "Good sleep is essential."

"Not for us," the undead said simultaneously with smirks.

"Oh, shut it, kids," Dave rolled his eyes, but his tone made them chuckle. "Just let the old man sleep peacefully."

"Are you not going to eat?"

"After I eat let the old man sleep peacefully."

After the goat was fried well enough for the non vampires to eat, Danny and Dave joined in too. Leaving some for the future, and the fried meat remained edible for the longer amount of time than raw, everyone went on doing their own things. Dovahkiin fell asleep in a blink, snoring quite loudly. While Serana calmly opened the book, Phantom proceeded with his plan and flew upwards, taking the ghost form. Just as he had expected, it was the only mountain with such peculiar summit, at least in the field of visibility. Sighing, the half ghost landed on the ground.

"No luck?" Serana asked without looking up.

"Nope. Hundreds of this mountains and none else fit."

"What are we going to do then?" The vampire looked at him in question.

"I don't know yet..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "This is a dead end...maybe I should teleport and ask Dixion for clarification."

"Or you are trying to abuse your new power," Serana said dryly.

"Maybe. Doesn't make it any less awesome. Are you against the plan?"

"No. Just wait for a while and have rest yourself. Do it in the morning," responded the vampire, putting away her hair.

"Fine, fine. The old man is probably sleeping right now, anyway."

Phantom sat near her on the soft and lush grass. He then peaked into her book, as it was the only one they had on them. It was called 'Amongst the draugr'. The irony. Serana wasn't far from the moment he had stopped, so he could bare to read it again. She noticed him looking, and it was enough for the message to pass. As he nodded, the vampire turned over the page. They spent some time like this. Hardly had Serana turned over the page for about tenth time, her eyes suddenly started becoming heavy.

"Ah, damn it," she rubbed them and sighed.

"You tired?" Danny asked.

"Don't you start this again, Phantom. I know what you are up to."

Phantom chuckled. "Jesus, she learns fast," he mumbled to nobody. "So, you aren't going to sleep at all anymore?"

"Not when I know what you are going to do."

Danny smiled, looking on a distance and grabbing his knees. "I'm glad that you care so much. Not many would do that to the mistake of nature I am."

He didn't sound that saddened by the fact. It was more of a harsh sarcasm.

"You are not a mistake," Serana responded firmly.

"If you say so. Still, thank you. So far you are among the few people who feel this way. You, Dave," he pointed at the snoring Nord. "In a way. My two friends and my sister. That makes five of you."

"And...your parents?" The vampire asked a careful question.

She wondered how it hadn't occurred to her before. He must have had them.

"They don't even know about my half death," Phantom sighed. "And they hate ghosts. That's basically why I never had the courage to tell them. I can deal with beasts, daedra, but if the people I care about point their weapons at me...I'm not sure how I would be able to take it."

"I see. Guess we both have parenting issues," Serana attempted to brighten the mood.

Danny chuckled. "Well, your mother should be alright now, but yes, we do have certain problems."

Silence settled after this. Then Phantom thought about something.

"Listen, Serana, what are you going to do after all of this ends? Be in charge of the entire vampire clan? I mean, you are Harkon's daughter."

"No. I can't picture myself there. That castle has too many memories I'm not fond with...I guess I'll be traveling around Tamriel. This world has changed so much since I had been asleep."

"Well, you know a place where you always will be welcomed," Danny grinned. "My domain is always opened for you."

"You mean it?" Serana's glowing orange eyes glimmered.

"Of course," Phantom responded softly. "It may have been about a short while since we met, but know that I'll always be there for you if you ever need me."

Her look shone brighter at the warm feeling inside. But then she looked on the ground.

"You are doing all of this and I have nothing to repay you with."

"No need for that. Because I won't be needing anything. Remember, I am supposed to be a god. But the divine power cannot give a good friend, only lackeys and boot lickers. But it should be nice to have a god always ready to help you, eh?"

Serana gave a similar soft smile. He was so kind and gentle to her, she had never felt anything like that for such a long while. Dragonborn was more like a man who was helping out so she won't cause trouble, even if he did show a certain level of care. She would miss her ghostly friend, more than anyone. It also made her feel sad that one day he would have to leave. Because it was unclear how they were going to communicate afterwards.

Suddenly Danny saw something flutter on a distance. He dispersed it at seeing that that was a moth. Just an annoying insect. Then it glowed. And now the half ghost and the vampire were interested.

"You seeing this?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Shall we go after it?"

"It's not going to end well."

"No, it's not."

"We still are going."

"Indeed."

Laughing quietly after the exchange, they went after it. Chasing the glowing insect, what an evening. They went through the already known paths, but then the moth disappeared within a bush. The glow vanished as well. Danny became intangible to phase in and look inside. Suddenly he fell into the hole which obviously had been there all the time. Gasping with shock, Serana looked there, before Danny came up, floating in the air.

"There is a hole," he stated the obvious, hanging upside down in the air. "It could be the way we needed."

He flipped to the normal position. Danny offered his hand to help his friend to descend. They got there in no time.

The place was dark, filled with fallen trees which had long since been covered in moss. The place also had some dimly glowing mushrooms. Never Phantom was going to eat the stuff. There must have been a lot of carcinogens. Judging from falmers, the ones who had them as ratios...they certainly did have them. Danny broke a branch and ignited it. The fire helped a bit with lighting. The moth flew around the corner. And the undead followed. They had to avoid falling off the edges or tripping over stones. The place seemed so abandoned.

"I can't believe someone would go through with rituals in such place," Danny mumbled.

"I think it is like that exactly because they HADN'T been doing rituals," noted Serana and the half ghost couldn't help but agree. "If it turns out to be a waste of time, I'm getting Dixion for this."

However, soon they saw the light. Not the metaphorical one, though. The cave's ceiling was much higher now, several sun rays kept coming from there. The problem was that it was night. Magic, what was there to say? Steady spluttering of water in the small creek was quite loud as it met the rocky obstacles. There was an entire groove intertwined with stone constructions of unknown age. It looked a lot like culturally enriched Japanese garden, actually. Moths kept flying around in small groups on a distance. The place was beautiful. Why it wasn't a tourist attraction was beyond them.

"Alright then, what about the ritual itself?" Danny asked as they stepped over the tiny pond, standing in the middle of the ruins.

"I guess we should use this," Serana pointed at the pedestal.

There was something what looked like a tool for removing peel from fruits and vegetables, just much bigger than your average apple. Phantom picked it up and examined. The wooden handles with curvy engravings, sharp razor. Very sharp, it could cut coconut in half.

"Guess we have no peel to cut. I could use this, though," Danny joked. "Wait...Dixion said something else."

"We need a piece of wood."

Phantom nodded in agreement, before approaching the tree with pink leaves. He carefully cut off a piece of bark from it.

"Huh."

Danny looked at Serana in question.

"You are glowing."

Phantom blinked and looked at himself. The light was dim, but it still could be seen.

"Hm...I guess we should use deduction now," he commented. "Let's see...this is Moth priests ritual...we are glowing..."

"Moths like light," Serana added.

"Yes, they...oh, don't tell me."

Danny saw a group of moths on a distance. He approached them and yelped in fright as they started to circle around him. Serana burst in laughter. So mighty and scared of little insects. It was rather amusing.

"Look, they like you!" She shouted, still laughing.

"That's not funny!" Phantom responded. "They are scary devils!"

It only made the vampire laugh more. She then noticed that the light became brighter around him.

"Try attracting more."

"WHAT?!"

"You might need them for the ritual. Do it."

Phantom gulped, but went on walking around the cave. More and more groups of moths were flying around the seriously pale half ghost. It was the nightmare which would forever remain in his mind. Danny looked at the vampire through the flock of insects.

"Please make it end," he begged.

"Judging from how bright the pond over there looks, it's the place you should stand in."

Danny went there. The glow was blinding now.

"I guess it's the time to read the scroll," he said.

"Are...are you sure you want to do that? What if it doesn't work?" Serana suddenly got worried.

"I have more chances that I won't," Phantom explained and smiled. "Don't worry, it will be fine."

The vampire sighed and gave him the golden scroll. Danny took a deep breath, before grabbing the handle to unroll the artifact.

"Here it goes!"

Meanwhile Dave kept twitching on his place, on the verge of sleep, before hearing some footsteps on the grass. He opened his eye slightly, seeing a group of people pass on a distance. At first he thought those were the forsworn, but they were too well armored. Dave sighed quietly. He just wanted to sleep, but it obviously was something he was not destined to do. He didn't know where the kids had gone, but the people who for some reason hadn't noticed him could be a danger.

Phantom unrolled the thing. The peculiar arcane patterns on the list of paper made no sense to him at first, but the image flashed brightly, leaving traces in his eyes, like when you shut them and see flashes still. Danny closed it out of reflex. He tried doing it again. The same thing repeated, but Phantom tried to look at the picture, trying to make sense out of it. His eyes were becoming agitated, like when you look at the sun without blinking. Danny closed them, still seeing the picture, but without paining his eyes. Soon it all started making sense. Pointless drawings took shape of the map. Primitive picture of North-Eastern Skyrim. One place on the map glowed with golden light. It was done.

Danny closed the scroll. A sudden wave of shudder came over him as the darkness from his eyes disappeared. Phantom found himself kneeling on the ground. How did he get there?

"Oh gods, Danny, you alright?" Serana asked. "You looked like you...weren't here at the moment."

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," he slowly got up with his friend's help.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've seen everything and I still see. I know where to go."

Danny smiled softly at seeing her bright expression. She looked so cute at the moments like this. Serana was indeed happy, both because they were one step closer to their goal and because her friend was alright. She wouldn't forgive herself if he became blind as a result. Although she knew that her companion wouldn't be angry at her, he was too sweet and forgiving for that. Serana looked around the place briefly. They were alone, in the place full of peace. Maybe there was something she could repay him with. She hoped it wouldn't backfire.

"Hey," Danny's head turned to her. "I just wanted to thank you...for all you've been doing..."

"I think you already did a couple of times," Phantom smiled. "Honestly, it's nothing."

"Still...I hope you won't mind this."

"Wha..."

Danny was interrupted when he felt cold lips press against his. His eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't expected this at all. Not that it was unpleasant. For that reason he didn't pull back from her, instead gently wrapping his hands around her waist. They didn't pay attention to the fact that they were still standing in the pond, the creek was trickling by them. The kiss kept going for a good minute, before Serana had to retract, her face bright red. She looked away in embarrassment. His actions clearly said that he liked it. And that's exactly why she was crimson at the moment.

"Let's go now," The vampire said.

"Yeah...before Dave sees that we are absent."

"Hold right there, you beast!"

They looked at where the voice came from. How hadn't they noticed a group of armored men? There were seven of them. Three were sitting above, pointing crossbows at them. Four were armed with different weapons, ranging from war hammer to sword. Their armor was a dead giveaway - those were the Dawnguard. There were also husky dogs in armor. And trolls, also armored in pieces of metal. They came all prepared. One of them - a dark skinned man with a beard and bald head approached them, hammer at the ready.

"You thought we won't find you?"

"Friends of yours?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"And who are you? You wear our armor yet I've never seen you before."

"It just was the closest piece of armor I could find. Hope you don't mind."

"Just another vampire servant," the orc behind said. "I think what has happened was a vampiric seduction power."

"It has been the best act of seduction ever then," Danny smiled stupidly.

Serana shouldn't have blushed. It just wasn't the moment.

"Yes, judging from reaction it definitely was it. The guy is too lost."

"You don't know what you are dealing with..." said Phantom slowly in a singing voice. "It's not what it looks like..."

"Look, you may not realize it," Serana started. "But we are on the same side in this."

"Oh, really?" The man asked sarcastically.

"You don't see other vampires around, right?" She continued. "We are here to find Auriel's bow, that's right. But not for Lord Harkon. We need this weapon to defeat him."

"Ah, another court intrigue. Why am I not surprised? It changes nothing, girl. We'll get rid of the vermin your kind is."

"Wow, you remind me of that idiots wearing white," Danny smirked. "Such incompetent morons. Can't recognize a ghost when they see one. Wonder if you are any better. Look. I myself don't have much love for the vampires, except for my dearest companion. We shouldn't be enemies. I know one person who can prove my words AND our uninvolvement with that clan of crazy bloodsuckers. No offense," he glanced at Serana.

"And who that might be?"

They heard a cough and turned to the entrance. Dovahkiin stood there with crossed arms.

"I have slept for a few hours and you have already started a mess," he shook his head, looking down at his companions.

"Hey, blame them!" Danny pointed at the leader of the hunting group.

"Dragonborn? What are you doing here?"

"Accompanying the two, I thought it was obvious."

"But they are..."

"Two lovebirds who keep getting in all sorts of trouble?"

"Says Dovahkiin," Serana grumbled.

Danny was the only one who heard it and chuckled at this.

"No, a vampire and his pawn...or you..."

"Are you actually implying that I have been reduced to mindless puppet as well?" Dave raised his eyebrow.

"For all we know..."

"You do realize that you are still alive because the lad is the biggest pacifist you've ever seen?"

"Who? This wimp?"

"Hey!" Danny dug in his clothes and pulled out a strand of hair. "See? Totally chest hair. Your argument is irrelevant."

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Phantom groaned. Who else came there, Santa Claus?

Well, if Santa was an elf himself, and a vampiric one at that, then the half ghost would have been much closer to the truth. Another group of vampires, accompanied by huge stone gargoyles, came from the entrance.

"How come everyone came here only after us?" Danny asked.

"We have been followed," Serana stated bluntly.

"AND WE HAVEN'T NOTICED?!"

"Your eyes could be more of use, lad," the elf smirked. "Lord Harkon will be pleased when we bring you to him."

"Uhm, sorry, got other plans," Danny smirked as well, before seeing the Dawnguard's crossbows still aimed at him. He looked at them. "Guys, I think it is proof enough that we are not with them."

"We don't need proofs. You and your mistress are going down too."

"That's...kinky."

Danny's eyes darted to the crossbow wielders again. They were of utmost priority, obviously, but the trolls could be a problem as well. Not to mention gargoyles and vampiric-arcane mumbo-jumbo. The latter would need some time to get closer, though. He then realized something - why fight in the first place?

"Very well, would you take my hand, milady?" He offered his hand to Serana.

She knew he had something in mind. Smirking, she took it.

"Do what you must, servant," she said theatrically.

They suddenly disappeared, to everyone's surprise. In confusion, no one attacked at first, but then one of the vampires shot a spell at the armored vampire hunter and the entire Oblivion broke loose. Dave was not quite sure if he should help the Dawnguard after they basically threatened to kill him, but he was sure that the vampires wanted to kill him. Thank gods, literally, he was immune to vampirism. Hardly had he made a slash at the nearest bloodsucker, when the invisible hand grabbed his collar. Flinching from surprise, Dave didn't have time to react, before seeing black for a short while. Then, suddenly the night sky came before him. He blinked.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Simple," Danny appeared, holding Serana with another hand. She got on the ground. "I got us here by flying through the several meters of rocks and mud. Let them do their own things, we got what we wanted."

"And it is..."

"The place where the Bow is kept," The vampire answered. "We'd better start moving before they kill each other and try searching for us."

"Yeah, I think you are right," Dave muttered. "Hope they haven't taken my horse."

He went forward, and Phantom walked after him. Danny looked back at the vampire and smiled.

"That was actually my first real time," he whispered. "It was just as good as I thought it would be."

Serana looked at him with wide eyes, but smiled in return.


	13. Chapter XIII:Troubled lesson

A.N. Yet again the geography will be a bit ruined. And why jump back and forward? Because journey would end quickly otherwise.

This time Danny took the lead. He was the only one who knew the directions. He walked in front of the group. Behind him was Serana, who was holding the reins of the horse, atop of which the Dragonborn was sleeping and snoring. It was still night, so the man was resting. All the while the young vampire kept glancing at the half ghost's back, recalling what had happened mere hours ago. They hadn't spoken since setting off. Neither was confident enough at the moment to talk about it. Well, Danny was much better at hiding the embarrassment.

Serana cursed herself quietly. She had probably hurried the events. The vampire wasn't even sure he liked her. But his words made her feel warm inside. Serana had never felt anything like it. At the same time she was confused. Maybe it was indeed too rushed, it could be a mere momentary impulse, something below, even if mistakingly similar to the true feelings for the man accompanying her. Valerica would have probably said it was indeed a childish and naive impulse. She may be over a thousand years old, but inside she was still the same young woman as before the ritual. Serana needed some time to figure everything out. Hopefully Danny wouldn't do any stupid thing which would provoke her to doing the same.

As for Phantom, he also was in two minds about what happened. On one hand, he was kissed by a woman of the exceptional beauty, which didn't happen daily. But he wasn't sure how to react to this, although what he had said to her was truth. It truly was amazing, but there were a lot of things he wasn't sure about. And honestly, his experience with women had been a disaster so far. If only he had Tucker's confidence, not some momentary moments of bravery. Then again, that kind of confidence got his friend in all sorts of trouble. And never would Danny ask his parents, even if he could do that at the moment.

And they just kept walking, until the sun rose. Serana sighed and pulled the hood over her head. She hated that unreachable orb in the sky. Soon they heard Dave shift on his improvised bed. He got up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"Damn it, that was a wild night," Dovahkiin muttered. "Were you, kids, on legs all this time?

"Yep/yes," they responded simultaneously.

The blonde looked around, tryin to understand where exactly they were. The mountains indicated that it was still the Reach. The landscape did look familiar, however. Dave rubbed his chin in thought.

"How about we get off course a bit, Your Majesty?" He asked Danny with a note of sarcasm.

"Why?" Phantom raised his eyebrow.

"I have a few acquittances nearby, there you could rest for a while. Or at least eat properly. That goat is still disgusting."

"Are we going there just so you could fill the stomach?" Serana asked.

"Not exactly, although it won't be extra. I have an issue to solve," Dave looked back at Danny. "They might as well cast us out, but maybe they have cooled down."

Phantom hummed, glancing at his vampire companion. She just shrugged.

"We might as well check out the place. Is it far?"

"In the base of that mountain," Dovahkiin pointed at the distance of three miles. "This time I'll lead the way."

Both of the undead were curious about where their friend was taking them. They went up the roads they wouldn't have noticed otherwise. They got several cuts from the sharp thorns of the bushes, while Dave, mostly dressed in the pieces of iron, was non phased by the situation. Somehow they ended up in the shadowy place, hidden beneath the lush trees. Only few sun rays managed to get through the leaves. Then the bland rocks were replaced by the stone structures, obviously of no natural origin. The horse couldn't go any further, so it had to be left on a rope again.

Dave warned them to watch where they stepped. There muse have been a lot of traps around. By the notes of his voice Danny guessed that his friend was speaking from quite painful experience. His words proved to be pointless, because Phantom wordlessly floated a few inches above the ground with a smug expression on his face, assuming the lying position. Serana chuckled at his usual antics. He was so childish sometimes. She thought it was cute.

"Nevermind," said the Nord dryly.

A huge wall stood before them. It was engraved with many ancient writings, and there was a huge head made of stone. Its gaze actually gave shivers, quite impressive for a piece of rock.

"Who is the guy?" Danny asked.

"Reman Cyrodiil," Dovahkiin responded.

"Wow, was the guy so cool that the province was named after him?" Phantom chuckled.

"He founded the Second Empire," explained Serana. "Conquered most of Tamriel. Akaviri helped him, they are, or were, a race of men-snakes."

"I didn't know that," Dave mumbled. "The pictures showed that they were humans."

"I was young when he ruled, but I still remember them correctly. Must be the wrong interpretation."

"Cool," Danny breathed. "Not that you are that old, Ser."

"Hey!" The vampire glared at him.

Dovahkiin laughed into his fist, trying to be unheard and miserably failing. Aw, the kid was already using a shortened name. They already started teasing each other. Dave remembered that job he once had from Mara's priests. For a nice sum of money and a blessing from the goddess herself, he had to play a matchmaker for several couples. It ended in him reuniting two lovers' ghosts. His laughter was then abruptly stopped when Serana's glowing eyes turned to him. He coughed.

"Anyways, the door is right there."

They went inside. The path upstairs was dark, lit by a couple of torches. Hardly had the group gone to another floor, when they suddenly found themselves surrounded by a group of armored people. Danny immediately noticed some similarities in their golden and black armor, a mix between the japanese and roman one. They even had some katanas. Their stance was then relaxed once they saw Dovahkiin, but not much.

"Hello there," Dave greeted. "Here is more people than last time," he noted.

"What. Are you doing here."

Forward stepped a woman. She was also dressed in that armor, but wore no helmet. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Danny could give her about thirty years.

"Hello to you too, Delphine," the Nord approached her. Delphine meanwhile narrowed her eyes.

"You were told to stay away from this place."

"I came here in hope that you will share some food, because we are out of supplies. I hope THIS is what the ones who are supposed to help the Dragonborn can do?"

"And who are those?"

"Daniel Phantom," Danny bowed with a smile.

"Serana," said the vampire curtly.

Delphine threw a glare at Dave. "How dare you bring someone else to our secret hideout!"

"Stop it, would you? Thalmor is after them as well, so no worries."

"Yeah. They didn't like our walk through their fortress," Phantom rubbed the back of his neck.

"You forgot beating their yellow asses."

"Yeah, that too."

Some of the people chuckled. Everyone hated Thalmor. They brought this upon themselves.

"Why would you go there?" Delphine asked.

"Bailing our friend."

"And you did it by yourself?" The woman snorted.

"There are a lot of things people underestimate," Danny's eyes glowed with neon color. "Me included."

"What in Oblivion..."

"Funny that you mention it..." Dave spoke slowly. "The kid is daedra. Or half of one."

"Sup."

"You are insane," Delphine shook her head.

"This insane man saved the world and did the job, Delphine. I know what I am doing. The lad won't kill a fly, he just wants to get to his world."

"Use the spell of banishing daedra and everything is done."

Phantom raised his eyebrow and looked at the most skilled mage around. Serana crossed her hands.

"Don't look at me like that. This spell will send you to Merhunes Dagon's realm, not where you want."

"And where does he want to go?"

"Aren't you too prying, lady?" Danny asked. "I want to get to Oblivion and resume my position. No harm done, everyone is happy."

"I have full right to know why the uninvited visitors come here. Especially Daedra."

Every member of the group was certain that Serana's kind better not to be spoken about. Luckily the Blades were just as clueless as the rest of the populace. Danny failed to understand it no matter how hard he thought about that. Even he, as clueless as he was, was able to guess everything the second he saw her. Maybe it concerned only mortals, he honestly didn't know. Maybe he should ask Molag, but Phantom doubted that the Lord of Subjugation was the one to be asked stupid questions.

"Look, Delphine," the Nord started. "We are only asking to stay for less than an hour and some food. I sincerely hope that your still present anger hasn't clouded your mind completely."

"He is right," some bearded old man stepped closer to her. "The Blades' sacred duty is to help the Dragonborn in any way possible. We are just staying here with no purpose whatsoever."

The armed woman's lips thinned, as her expression clearly showed her contemplation.

"Fine, you can stay here."

With that she walked off. The others, unsure about what to do, then returned to what they had been doing before the guests' arrival. Only the old man remained and stepped closer to Dave. He was dressed in the armor, too, but it was obviously too big and heavy for him.

"I am terribly sorry, Dovahkiin. Delphine is still sore about your decision."

"So I have noticed," Dave mumbled, before smiling slightly. "Long time no see, Esbern."

"Likewise."

"Just what happened between you two?" Danny asked. "She looked like she had eaten my father's cuisine. And these things are alive, so you know."

"It's a long story," the Nord responded. "In short, I didn't want to kill one dragon. Parthurnax helped me defeat Alduin. Killing him just because of what he is...that's wrong. The guy is fighting his very nature on daily basis."

"Oh, let's take a seat, please," Esbern invited. "But first let me take off this armor, I'm not that young anymore."

Once he was done, the group sat at the long table in a middle of a giant hall. Danny and Serana kept glancing on a huge wall. There were multiple engravings, telling their own epic story. It was a very masterful and realistic piece of art. Esbern told them that those were actually prophecies, most of which had already happened. If only they had put dates on that thing.

"You've grown in numbers, I see," Dave noted, watching the Blades train.

"We are trying to be discrete. Thalmor is watching our every step."

"What's your job now, anyway?" Dovahkiin pressed. "The dragons are nearly all dead by now, the Emperor has been murdered, and Mede dynasty don't even have dragon blood in their veins."

"I don't actually know. Delphine hopes that one day we will be needed again. What about your companions?"

"I am a poorly trained fellow who doesn't know what he is doing," Danny smiled. "I mean, seriously, I am on top of Oblivion pecking order and yet I am not able to get back!" He exclaimed.

"What does he mean?"

"You are strangely calm about this. Your students behind us are more curious," responded the orange eyed vampire dryly, making the humans behind turn away on neck-breaking speed.

"Oh, I am curious. I wasn't sure that I should ask. You don't look like one of them, though," Esbern turned to Phantom, who had already grabbed a chicken leg.

"Disguise. And partially what I am."

"Amazing...only the Princes can do that as far as I know."

Danny only smirked, before continuing with the food. The old man suddenly got worried.

"You have earned the Dragonborn's trust. So I guess it's not without reason."

"It's a very long story," Dave said.

"Yeah," Phantom agreed. "To put it bluntly, some idiot performed a bloody ritual and summoned me. Without my consent of course. Has anyone here tried asking if we want to be summoned? No, as I can see. All these books I have been able to salvage tell me that all that servitude thing is forced. We have rights!"

It was strange for the locals to listen what basically a demon was saying. Daedra weren't the most chatty. They always tried to kill everyone in sight. This one was obviously different.

"Danny, you are rambling," Serana groaned.

"What? Oh, sorry," Danny smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

That's got to be the most unusual daedra there is. If they hadn't been told, the Blades would've thought he was a human.

"And which Daedric Prince do you serve?"

"None," Danny grinned enigmatically. "Oblivion is bigger than you think. I have some friends around, though. Influential ones."

Esbern's mind started to slowly come to the conclusion. Only disbelief made him falter on his path to the answer.

"What are the news from the outside?" He suddenly asked. The old man needed some time to think.

"A lot, from what I heard. Don't know where to start..."

Phantom and Serana actually were curious as well. On their journey they hadn't interacted much with the other people.

"Well, I heard that the thieves' guild is back on its feet."

"Oh, don't remind me of those. You know I was their neighbor in the sewers."

"Anyways," Dave continued. "Whiterun has joined the Empire in this endless civil war. Balgruf obviously didn't like Ulfric since the beginning. Wonder what took him so long."

Bored out of his mind, Danny took out the phone. Serana curiously looked at the screen, also bored. Strangely, looking how a snake was eating fruits turned out to be more interesting.

"Hey, lad," Dave called with a smirk on his face. "You should probably get accustomed to such talks. With who you are going to be."

"Maybe," Phantom put away the device. "But this is not the world I'm being put in charge of. So nope. I'm bored."

"And I am not interested a bit," Serana added.

"Lovebirds," Dave grumbled under his nose. "As for something curious, mages from Winterhold have discovered something weird in the ruins of Saarthal. Don't know what, but they seem to be quite fussy about it."

"Saarthal? That ancient Nord settlement? Yes, they have been digging there. I don't like this one bit."

"Hm...maybe I could take a look..." Danny rubbed his chin.

"You sure? There is a long...oh."

Phantom grinned, getting up from his seat. "Relax, I have mastered this technique to perfection."

"You only did it a couple of times," Serana reminded.

"It's still perfect. Name one mortal who can do it just as good," Danny crossed his hands. "You are welcomed to join me in my research."

"It didn't work that time. Besides, we have to go, remember?" Dovahkiin asked.

"What is he talking about?" Someone whispered.

Danny caught the phrase. "A little bit of daedric magic," he grinned toothily. "Or whatever this is my scientific mind has not yet understood."

"You still don't believe in magic much," Serana sighed.

"So far all my powers had a scientific background. I AM willing to believe I can do magic, though. So, want to try fast travel with me?"

The vampire rolled her eyes. "Fine. You?"

"Won't hurt, I guess. It's your time we are wasting," Dave responded.

"Only I know where to go," Danny smirked. "I am the one who has read the Elder Scroll. So we don't have to go there immediately."

"Why do I have a feeling it's not going to end well?" Serana asked a rhetorical question.

"Because you lack my optimism, Ser," Phantom gave her a boyish smile. "Hold tight," he offered his hands. "I have a theory that this way it's going to work. Alright, eins, zwei, drei!"

Teleportation took place without any problems. The snowy breeze blew into their faces, they were outside, in the familiar town of Winterhold. The crowd around them staggered to the sides in shock and fear. Danny let go of his friends, who were shaking their heads. Yes, so sudden change of environment was confusing for the mind. The half ghost grinned in pride at his own success.

"What was that?" Serana asked.

Phantom understood what she meant. "My friend once said that german sounds like one long spell," he shrugged. "It was fun. I just counted to three."

"Stop! State your business!" The guards finally approached them.

"Relax," Danny looked around. "It was just an incantation."

"Ah, a mage," someone grumbled. "To Oblivion with all of you," he spat and walked away.

The guards let them go their way, casting them suspicious glances all the way.

"Jeez, they don't like magic at all," Danny commented.

"They blame the mages for the collapse of most of the city. Now that parts are on the bottom of this sea."

"If you ask me," Serana added. "They are too incompetent for that. Can't even repair their bridge."

Phantom smirked. "Aw, is it because you fell off and were put in an embarrassing ordeal?"

Serana blushed, making Danny grin even more. She looked so cute at such moments. It was impossible for her to hide it with such pale skin. But Serana pulled the hood lower. Dave meanwhile rolled his eyes. Great, now he was a third wheel, not the role he imagined while taking the lad as a companion. They approached the familiar entrance to the college.

"Cross the bridge...ah, it's you," the elf at the entrance greeted, recognizing the teens.

"Do you greet everyone like that?" Danny asked.

"Protocols," she grumbled. "You may enter, you have been given permission already."

"Thanks."

The group went along the bridge. This time Serana stepped away from the hole. They should have at least put a fence around it. The already familiar yard came into view. Dave was visibly uncomfortable around there, not being even remotely a mage. He only knew how to use staves, because each amateur could do that. They worked on soul gems, not the owner's own magicka. Near the entrance stood the familiar woman.

"Hello there," Danny called. "We have come to see the artifact you have found in Saarthal."

"Oh, there are so many of nosy people all of a sudden," She sighed. "Fine, just up the corridor. You don't look like mages, however."

"Don't worry," Serana responded. "We are not going to hit it with a mace or something like that."

The woman didn't seem to like Dave, though. He simply raised his hands.

"I wield a sword," the blonde said jokingly.

They all entered the hall - a circular room with columns, tall windows and the artifact itself. It was an enormous sphere about four meters in diameter. The thing was compository, like a soccer ball, it was glowing with bright blue light, floating in the center of the room. There were some writings on it. The sphere radiated energy like crazy. Danny and Serana went closer, while Dave was watching it as a mere observant. He was curious.

"Hey, lad, can you translate this?" The Dragonborn asked.

"Hm, these writings are not our language, give me a couple of minutes and I'll understand what it says."

"Excuse me, can you please not be so loud?" The elderly voice sounded from another side.

They looked around and saw a group of robed people.

"You are interrupting a lecture," the old mage added.

"Oh, sorry," Danny laughed nervously.

"Damn tourists," some dark elf woman mumbled. Too sad Phantom had a good hearing.

"I am not a mere tourist, lady. This stuff is intriguing, and its origins are even more peculiar. What's the lecture is about?"

"Defensive spells," The obvious teacher responded. "You may not be students, but you can listen, too."

Danny and Serana looked at each other and shrugged. Dave meanwhile groaned. Great, now they were stuck for a while. He decided to take a walk in the meantime. The students looked at the newest arrivals with a certain disdain. Not everyone, but many. They didn't look like mages at all. Especially not the armored one.

"As I was saying," the teacher, whose name was Tolfdir, continued. "Protective wards belong to the Restoration school. Many of you look down upon it, but one day it can save your life. It may destroy only the undead, and it surely isn't the one with the most shiny presentation, but just as important. Colette Marence teaches this subject. My job is to teach all the new arrivals basic spells, then you may start specializing in the aspect you like more. If you prefer Alteration school, we'll be meeting again."

Danny was actually impressed at how well organized the system was. It was basically the same education as at his home, just based on magic. From what he learned, the mages were the closest definition of scientists there, so it kinda made sense. Serana just listened to the stuff she had known by then. She knew much more than anyone there, especially concerning necromancy. Thankfully the nature of magic had been told by then, so the boring part had been skipped.

"Excuse me, teacher, but we wouldn't be here if we didn't know how to handle ourselves. Maybe we can get to the more useful spells?"

Danny probably misheard it. Were these idiots really willing to skip that part? If he had had such an opportunity, he would have taken it the second it was offered. Arrogant fools. The suggestion was supported by the absolute majority of the students.

"And what about guests? The opinion of someone from the side is important, too."

"If it wasn't for the protection, I would be a goner," Phantom answered honestly. Many thought he was just licking the teacher's boots. It was like he had never left his own school.

Serana wasn't sure about that. There was a reason the vampires didn't use them. Restoration magic didn't bid well with their undead nature. There was a vampiric drain for the healing purposes.

"Well, many here seem to disagree with you," Tolfdir said. Danny wished he had such teacher. The guy was always so calm. "Would you mind helping me with the demonstration, then? I take it you are familiar with wards?"

"Uhm, you can say that. But they aren't what you think."

"Hm, curious. Now, if you'll just stand right over there, I'll cast a spell at you, and you block it with the ward."

Danny shrugged and went to the circle on the floor.

"Here we go. Over there, please. Just opposite me. Wouldn't want anyone else in the way. Now, cast the ward spell, and keep it up and hold still."

Phantom lazily moved his hand, and a body sized barrier appeared before him. Everyone stared at it. The wards weren't supposed to look this way. And Danny wasn't even holding the barrier.

"Well, shoot," he called.

Tolfdir snapped out of his observations and his palm was engulfed in fire. He then shot a small ball of fire. Needless to say that such petty spell was absorbed easily. The old man really didn't want to hurt him.

"Marvelous!" He breathed. "What kind of spell is this?"

"A shield," Danny said bluntly. "I have warned you it is unusual. But it will be nice to learn something else just in case."

Tolfdir smiled. The boy could do something unique, yet was so eager to learn. Too sad that he wasn't one of the man's students.

"Well, this is what the lesson is for. Let us begin with practice."

Meanwhile Dave was walking through the many corridors of the college. It was big, but empty, there weren't many people. And those who were present were giving him glances. Yes, an armored Nord with weapons was off-putting to them. Usual people in Winterhold were out to get them one of these days.

"This is getting out of hand," Dave suddenly heard a voice around the corner. "The embassy is hearing about this, archmage."

The phrase made him freeze. Damn altmers, even there they had dug their dirty noses in. The Dragonborn leaned against the wall, eavesdropping on the conversation. He peeked around the corner slightly. The high elf in the typical Thalmor clothes was talking to an old dark elf, dressed in the rich robes with fur outlines.

"This artifact has been discovered by our researchers. Despite your many rights you have no right to take it from us, Ankano."

"I am reporting directly to the Thalmor. Do you want to get into trouble with us?"

"We are not giving it to you. We are on the side of law. YOU are only an observer, we tolerate your presence and you may ask for information WE gather."

Dave smirked at seeing the befuddled expression of the Thalmor bastard. Ankano walked off angrily, going in direction of the Dragonborn himself. The Nord's blue eyes widened, before he hid behind a column. His sneak skills weren't the best, but he managed to remain unnoticed. Now that was curious, he probably should return to his young companions. Dave made his way from the corridors back to the lecture hall. As he came to the iron gates of the hall, through the holes in it he could see everyone hurled away from whatever happened. He immediately sprung inside.

"What just happened?!" Dave exclaimed.

"That brat, that's what!" Someone exclaimed, pointing at Danny, who looked very embarrassed at his results.

"I said I'm sorry!" He called helplessly.

The Dragonborn's eyes landed on Serana, who calmly sat on the chair. It was standing against the wall, so the blast hadn't launched her anywhere. She looked at the newest arrival.

"Restoration magic isn't his thing," the vampire commented dryly. "They have been practicing wards. Instead he launched everyone around."

She just knew it would happen. They were the undead, restoration magic repelled their kind. But no, he just had to be so stubborn.

"Intriguing," Tolfdir got up on his feet with a grunt. "But it is better that you either stop with this school or leave this hall for a while. Not to offend you."

"I understand," Danny said, albeit disappointed. Well, there were other schools, and since he managed to do...something, maybe he could do something else.

"He has nothing but shiny tricks!"

"So charming," responded Phantom coldly. "You aren't the most welcoming bunch."

Tolfdir knew what he was talking about. His students sometimes proved to be a handful. Their overconfidence would prove to be dangerous one day, no matter what he said.

"Cursed freak," one elf mumbled.

She was suddenly in the air, and the woman screamed in surprise. Phantom let out a cold chuckle.

"Can you do that?" He asked. "I doubt it. Maybe I should release you," he smiled, knowing that falling from five meters on the concrete wouldn't do any good to her bones. "Say it again!"

The fire in the torches became that of deathly green color in a moment, and thus the room turned darker, despite the orb in its center. Phantom's eyes were of the same blazing shade, and his voice had an echo. The objects were floating and shaking as well, as if his voice was tossing them around. The present people paled as the unknown terror came over them, grasping their bodies in a merciless grip of unrideable cold, getting under their skin and crawling through the bloodstream. Even his own companions watched with shocked expressions. To see a usually cheerful young man so terrifying...

"Please, calm down, lad," Tolfdir called. "Put her down."

Danny only glared more at his offender.

"Danny, please stop," asked Serana gently.

It had a calming effect on the half ghost. Phantom put the captive down, closed his eyes and took a breath. Everything went back to normal, once he opened the eyes, they were ice blue again.

"I apologize. I won't interrupt your lesson."

He turned around and went to the entrance. Serana's eyes widened, before she got up and followed. Dave sighed, rubbing his eyes. The others...they were still white from what had just transpired, they weren't sure that they would be able to sleep that night. Even Tolfdir was shocked at such supernatural display. The old man decided that he should tell the archmage, hopefully the guest wouldn't leave soon without answering a few questions. He dismissed the class for today.


	14. Chapter XIV: Instances of fear

"Where did he go?" Serana mumbled to herself.

She shouldn't be surprised, the vampire guessed. Danny was a ghost, he could get anywhere, anytime, and if he wanted to be unseen, no power in the world could find him. Actually, there was something she could do. Thank Magnus for creating magic of all kinds. In Serana's palm appeared a tiny purple ball, which flickered with transparent flames. The palm unclenched as she muttered an incantation and the ball disappeared.

Immediately a small red smoking dot appeared in her sight, visible through every wall and ceiling. Serana then started searching for the ways to get there, because the place he was in was high above. Hopefully he wasn't floating in a middle of nowhere, otherwise she wouldn't be able to get to him.

She went up the staircases, through the corridors past the many curious students and teachers of arcane arts, all dressed in colorful robes, the teachers especially, according to their specialization. No wonder she stood out so much. The place was huge, like a real castle or palace. Not as big as her home, though.

Finally Serana made it to what turned out to be the outside. It was very accessible and the paths on the absolutely flat roof obviously were meant to be walked on. Serana looked around and saw Phantom leaning against the railing. It was snowing, but, as has been mentioned before, neither was worried about just standing there out at the cold. The thin crunching snow gave out the vampire's presence, but Danny didn't turn around.

"You are quick," he said, looking at the endless sea, paftially covered in ice.

"Magic," explained Serana curtly, before sighing. "Danny, what was that?"

"Honestly? An act of misplaced agression."

Pulling a hood over her head, she slowly approached him. Serana put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell me," she smiled slightly at seeing Phantom turn to her. "There must be a reason, I just want to help."

Danny smiled, too. But his eyes still showed his dissatisfaction with the fact that this conversation was even taking place.

"I...I'm sorry for what happened. I lost my control for a moment."

"Is it...because of what that elf said?" asked Serana, coming to the realization.

Phantom nodded slowly, drumming on the snowy stone railing with his fingers. He kept staring on a distance, where unknowingly to him was lying the frozen continent of Atmora. The wind of the northern edge of Tamriel was ever present, its noise was interrupted only by the furious waves far, far below.

"It seems that even in the world full of magic, with dragons, vampires and werewolfs, I am still out of place," Danny mumbled, crossing his hands. "One would think I am used to this, but...it hurts, you know?

"I know," Serana gave a sad smile. "Even if no one recognizes me, the living fear us nonetheless."

"I can tolerate the enemies. They can call me however they want, I beat them up in the end. But the usual people are another thing. I haven't done anything to them. Back home I even helped out the mortals and then what? They tried to hunt me down like an animal. The entire organization made me their top target."

Danny's voice became timid and pained, barely above the whisper. Serana took his hands softly, feeling him ease in her gentle grip and under a warm gaze.

"No one obligated you to risk your life for them, Danny, I told you. No need to pain over their decisions."

"Yet here we are. They still are afraid, they still want to rid the world of me - a mistake the nature made by giving my parents an idea for putting the switch inside the portal."

"Well, mortals are stupid."

Danny couldn't resist a laughter, and Serana then joined him. It was...nice to see someone so relatable, someone who could understand how it felt to be the beings they were. Smiling, Serana put a hand on his cheek. It was cold, but so was her slim and pale palm. For them, no chills had bitten their skin.

"And you are not a mistake," the vampire mumbled. "Don't let that idiots get to you, you are still better than all of them combined."

Phantom put his hand on hers. "You really think so?" His ice blue eyes turned hopeful.

Serana nodded. "Who else would travel with a stranger, abandoning all his plans just to help?"

"It's nothing, I told you."

"For you, maybe. I will always owe you."

"Well, you have already done something I would consider a reward," Danny smiled. "Maybe we should just repeat it and be even?"

The vampire's eyes widened. "You really want that?"

"And nothing less..." Danny flushed a little bit, looking away. "If you don't mind, of course," he rambled.

Both were a bit embarassed and reluctant, because it was not an impulse. By the irony of events, in the situations like this one there was much less confidence, despite their mutual consent. Slowly their faces moved closer to each other, making them feel the slowed breathing, before the undead kissed yet again.

But surprisingly it felt better than the last one. It was overflowing with passionate emotions and just as nagging questions. This time it wasn't an accident or momentary unthoughtful action. They both were willing to do that, and it had certain implications, the thoughts of which were filling their chests with immense warmth they had been unfamiliar before. They pulled each other closer, Serana dug her hand into the half-ghost's soft raven hair, Danny wrapped his against her thin, but elegant frame. After a couple of minutes they separated, looking into each other's eyes.

"There. Now there is no one to barge in," Phantom smiled.

"Yes," Serana put her hair behind her ears in a slight daze.

"Look," Danny suddenly started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I take it that we haven't done this because it is just a friendly sympathy between us."

The vampire felt a limp within her throat, and Phantom was actually speaking while trying not to pay attention to his. That was the moment for them to talk everything over. Serana could only nod.

"Tell me...do you like me to that extent?"

A pause followed.

"I do," she said quietly and took his hands, and put her head on his shoulder. Danny's lips turned upwards as he kept her close. Serana wasn't the one to talk a lot about these things. Everything was as clear as a day and without empty and pointless gibberish, preferred so much by many of those who thought of themselves as the greatest poets to ever roam Tamriel. And Danny loved it.

"I like you too, Ser. But...you know that I won't be here forever. I have to get home one day."

"We will figure out something," The vampire said with unwavering confidence.

"If only I was as sure as you are...but we can try."

Serana smiled, still relishing being in his strong embrace. After a couple of minutes under the snowfall she came up with an idea and smirked.

"Hey," Danny looked at her. "How about we...give a payback to that idiots?"

Phantom grinned. "I have already corrupted the first victim of my own future cult."

Dave was too late to the roof, not finding them up there. He groaned loudly, why did he even come all the way after them? Insufferable youth...Great, now the Dragonborn sounded like a cranky old man. Better find that lovebirds before they crashed something else. Despite the peaceful nature, Phantom so far had caused chaos wherever he went. Not unintentional one, but chaos nonetheless. Sighing, the exhausted Nord went downstairs. Maybe he shouldn't run around in a full set of iron armor.

"You ready?" Phantom asked his companion.

Serana smirked and opened a vial full of white liquid. "More so than you," she said and emptied it. The vampire disappeared from view. "It's going to wear off in a couple of minutes."

Danny nodded with a grin, before turning invisible as well. He took his new girlfriend's hand and they went through the wall. They looked at the studends - studying and practicing for the lessons, what a lovely scene of hard work. But the ghosts could hold their grudges forever and they were jerks. Not that the two would bother the ones who didn't do anything.

They sneaked in different directions, before Danny made up a small snowball in his hand. You have to begin from something. Seeing two students practicing destruction spells, Phantom deemed one of them a proper target. He threw the ball at one of them.

"What the...Jorleif, it's not funny!" The elf exclaimed.

"What? I have done nothing," the man seemed confused.

"Who else would throw a damn ball?"

"Quiet, would you?"

A crash followed. Several tables were flipped over and what had been on them was scattered across the stone floor. The students jumped from their seats immediately, shock evident on their faces. Then Serana simply approached one of them, still invisible. She put her leg forward, making the backing woman trip.

"What in Oblivion is going on?!"

Danny coughed, before speaking in a low, but loud baritone. "Foolish mortals! You have brought upon yourself a curse passed from generation to generation!"

Serana needed to conduct a complicated spell. Phantom knew that she needed time, so he continued.

"Wh-what have we done?" Someone asked in fright.

"You disrupt my peaceful slumber with your pathetic displays of magic! I have seen many wizards, but none so arrogant yet so worthless! Your behavior is not worthy of a true mage!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

The man's hood was pulled over his eyes, right down to the neck.

"Silence, worm! To you speaks Gandalf the Grey, the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! I curse you to forever fear every shadow on your wake, for I will always be near, watching. If you come out alive."

"B-Back off, whatever you are!"

"You want to finsish your study? Pass the exams? Know that YOU. SHALL NOT. PASS!"

Serana finished the incantation, and several apparitions came from thin air, without legs, but with deformed faces, dressed in torn rags. The students were terrified, even if those were only the illusion.

"RUN!"

The vampire whistled innocently and cast another spell on the ground near the doors. The wannabe mages slipped and fell on the ground like a set of dominoes, one by one. The illusions were getting closer to them, but the young people got back on their fit and piled near the narrow door, but it proved to be a horrible idea. The old trick with a bucket worked perfectly. It was filled with wine the undead had borrowed. Now the students were covered in the smelly liquid, wet and scared. They ran off with screams.

When they disappeared out of sight the couple finalluy burst into unontrollable laughter inside the room. The illusions disappeared and the invisibility potion wore off soon. They could see the excited faces of each other.

"By the blood...it was marvelous!" Serana said between the laughs. "I never had so much fun!"

"I am glad," Danny smirked. "But wait, the best thing will be when they tell the teachers. Come on now, quick!"

The vampire eagerly followed him out of the circular room. The screams were a very good indication of where they were. The undead stopped near one of the rooms, and through the closed door they could actually hear everything. There was no need for phasing inside. The undead weren't the only ones to get curious and listen, so it wasn't suspicious at all.

"We're telling you, Ms. Erwin, there is a ghost in our dorm!" a histerical exclamation was heard. "Or Daedra! Call for the Vigilants of Stendarr!"

"Calm down, you all!" a snap followed. "There has been no wizard named 'Gandalf.' Nor it is a deadric name. Wait a second. Is it alcohol I smell?"

Now Serana understood why Danny insisted on pouring wine into that bucket. It hadn't been easy. She chuckled.

"What? N-no! It was dropped on us!"

"Get out of my sight. I have something more important to do."

The door soon opened and the unfortunate jerks found out that about twenty people had been eavesdroping. They didn't care, just walking away with dropped heads. Danny nudged Serana slightly.

"Let's talk with them."

"Why?" the vampire raised her eyebrow.

"You'll see."

They went forward, quickly getting to the group. Apparently they had been somewhat a clique from what Danny had seen. He coughed and got their attention. They turned to the young man, who was taller than a man in their group, but shorter than an elf.

"I am willing to hear about what happened."

They didn't need to be asked twice. Fear makes many people very talkative. Phantom made a thoughtful expression.

"From my experience such spirits can be easily pleased."

"What do we have to do?" Someone asked in hope, forgetting that that was the guy they had bullied during the lecture.

"By doing the opposite of what he was angry about. I don't know your reason, so that's for you to figure out."

Danny smiled and went aside. Serana followed, her eyes wide.

"So that's what all of this was about," she muttered.

Phantom kept smiling, seeing that no one was watching them.

"I have already scared them for pleasure when I lost my temper. Now we scared them to give a lesson. I believe in second chances, there is no need to humilate them any more. Maybe they learned, they might become better people. So," Danny shrugged. "We have combined fun with a valuable life lesson."

Serana was once again awed at the man who now was her lover. It hadn't been only some revenge she originally had in mind. He was just so sweet. Smiling, she pecked Danny's cheek, making him blush, but grin stupidly.

"There you are!" Dave exclaimed. "Where. Have. You been?"

The Nord approached them, looking obviously pissed. "You could have warned me where you were going, kids. But you didn't."

"C'mon, pal, you be pissed too. Serana just found me first and we went on to finish our things. Sorry for not warning you first."

The blonde sighed heavily. "I am not your father, lad. And I sure can't order the King of Oblivion. Just have some decensy, please."

Danny nodded.

"Anyways, there is something I wanted to talk about..."

The Dragonborn then proceeded to tell about what he had overheard.

"Huh, so that elf wants the Eye of Magnus," Danny mumbled.

That got him several confused looks. "A what?"

"The name was written on that thing," Phantom said as if it was obvious. "There was also a poem explaining its purpose."

"And you were quiet about this?" exclaimed Serana in shock.

"I didn't think it was that important. But as you seem so interested, we might take a look again. I haven't memorized the poem properly."

"Let's go now."

Serana took Danny's hand and the once reunited group went to the main lecture hall. It was almost empty now, but near the entance now stood the local security members - the armed men with blue hoods. Those were battlemages. They could either stab you or reduce to ash with a well-cast spell.

"Wait right there. The Hall is off limits to everyone but the staff."

"Well, damn," Danny cursed.

"Any way we can get a permission?" Dave inquired.

"You have to ask the archmage, but he must be very busy at the moment. That damn Thalmor representative is in his throat. If one of the teachers lets you in, that will do, too."

"Hm, maybe Tolfdir would allow..."

"Allow what?"

They turned around and saw the familiar old man, who was curiously looking at them.

"How convenient," Serana noted.

"All paths within this college eventually lead here, so it is not a big surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I can translate what's written on the orb."

Tolfdir's eyes were ready fo jump out of the sockets.

"You can?"

"Yes, it is obviously an ancient tongue. That language is changing like every other, but this time the letters are different from daedric, while the sounding is almost similar...but it can also be some other tongue from which daedric formed. Nevertheless, despite occasional strange words I can translate it. My knowledge is very specific."

"Amazing, come on in, let's see what secrets it hides."

They were let back inside, the artifact was still shining with blue light, the engraved letters were, too.

"Alright, I will need an assistance, sir," Phantom looked at Tolfdir. "I am not very familiar with the lore, so, please, clarify some details."

Tolfdir eagerly nodded, excited to see the results of the work. Dave and Serana sat nearby, watching two eggheads enjoying their time.

"This thing is called 'The Eye of Magnus', as I have mentioned to my friends," Danny read the words. "Now where is...damn, I can't read the poem exactly, because there is a game of words. Who is Magnus, please remind me."

"The god of magic," Serana shrugged.

"And the architect of Mundus, let me remind you," Tolfdir said in a teaching manner.

"It makes sense...this thing is supposed to...oh, dear. Tell me, did Magnus hate what he had built?"

"Hm...Magnus did intend to terminate the mortal plane after seeing how flawed it turned out."

"That explains why you have a doomsday machine here."

"You aren't saying..."

"The letters clearly state this. In a poetic form they announce the verdict, cursing Lorkhan for tricking the gods into making sacrifices for this world, weakening them as a result."

"How interesting...but how do we...keep this thing from destroying everything?"

"I would have put it where it had been and never bothered anyone. The dramatism here is equal to an executioner who engraves poems on his axe. But here aren't any instructions. I have looked over each side. Figures, why would the creator make one. Any ideas how this eye can be set off, so as not to do that?"

"No, we can't put it back. Thalmor wants it, the Imperial Synod desires it. In their struggle they will kill us all."

"Yeah," Serana muttered. "Not the best situation."

"Another day, another apocalypse," the Dragonborn grumbled.

"Mundus used to be so overfilled with magic that the mortals couldn't live there. Maybe this is the way the Eye works," Tolfdir noted, and despite the situation the old man was still fascinated. It could be that the lad was just thinking everything up, but all this made too much sense to be a ruse.

"Wait..." Danny walked around the sphere, "There are more writings on top."

Unexpectedly for the old man, Phantom floated higher, surprising the mage. Suddenly the half ghost laughed.

"Oh, that's what you get for taking things out of context. It's simple, there isn't top or bottom of the text. It is supposed to destroy the world IF not handled correctly, and the world indeed as corrupt and incapable of handling the power as Magnus fears."

"What does it do then?"

"Hm...that thing about Mundus you have mentioned...the Eye was used as a sponge. It absorbed all extra magicka to make the world possible to live in. Magnus wasn't able to take it with himself, apparently, wherever he went."

"He went to Aetherius, and accidentally left a hole," Serana grumbled. "The sun."

Danny chuckled. She obviously didn't have much love for the god who by extension caused her so much trouble.

"That explains why the Eye radiates the energy in such monsrous amounts..."

"In my home we call it radiation...you know, that tells a lot...so this world used to be a radioactive wasteland..."

Danny's rambling remained mysterious to the others. But to him it was a marvelous discovery.

"Though it doesn't quite explain spells...nah, the theory is ruined. Anyway...as long as you don't try harvesting magicka directly, or agitate the thing in any way, you should be fine. The orb has been untouched for many years and nothing happened."

"I'll tell the archmage. By the Nine, this is a groundbreaking discovery, my friend!" Tolfdir breathed. "The Dawn Era is so mysterious, yet now we have discovered something unique and unspoken! You deserve a reward and a fame. But how do you know the language?"

Phantom smiled. "I have a gift - an intuitive understanding of every language I look at or hear. We are currently speaking the different language from my homeland. But to me it feels like we are speaking mine."

"If only I have been able to do so..."

"Alright, you two," Serana approached them. "Please, stop feeding his ego," she looked at Tolfdir.

"What?" Danny pouted, before crossing his hands. "You are cruel, Ser."

The vampire smirked slightly.

"Nevertheless, the reward must be according. Do you want something?"

"Well," Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Some cool enchanted robe would be nice."

The old man chuckled. "No problem, lad. Any specifics?"

"What might we need?" The half ghost looked at his girlfriend.

"Can you do double enchantments?" She asked Tolfdir.

"We have an expert. He teaches this art."

"Then...knowing how Danny fights...something for protection, maybe you can put an ebony flesh on it. And for magic protection."

"Why only protection?" Danny asked.

"Because you asked for enchanted ROBES," Dave explained, showing his sword. "Only weapons can be enchanted with something for offense."

"Okay. It makes sense."

"It will take a couple of hours. Please, don't go anywhere."

Tolfdir moved exceptionally quickly, leaving the group alone in the hall. Suddenly Serana looked at the half ghost.

"Hey, Danny. Want to learn magic?"

She decided that since the lesson hadn't gone so well, the vampire could teach him what she knew. Needless to say that Phantom was thrilled to learn it from his beautiful girlfriend. Dave wasn't interested in magic, but that was an interesting show. The Eye, even if untouched, increased the power of the mage standing nearby, or at least in theory.

"So, what do you want?" The vampire tilted her head. "Necromancy or illusion? You can destroy things and without magic."

"Hm...let's do illusion," responded Phantom, not eager to learn the art of subjugating the undead. He could do it willingly, no need for such drastic actions. Ghosts were afraid of necromancers, from what he had learned in the Ghost Zone. Back in the day he wondered where the necromancers had come from.

"Okay...maybe something easy...let's try the calming spell. The point is to concentrate the magicka in your hand. Sometimes the hard spells require both hands, or specific movements of the palm. This is not the case. Just think of what you are about to do, keep your palm opened and try to direct something but your...ghostly power."

Danny did as she instructed. It was hard. Usually when he directed energy in the hand he got ectoblasts. Phantom closed his eyes in concentration, before feeling tingly in his palm. He opened them, and the shining teal blue orb. Danny grinned, happy with his newfound ability. It had so much untouched potential.

"Good job," Serana smiled. "Now you should close it in a fist, push the hand until you meet the obstacle."

Phantom tried. Indeed, as he tried to make a fist, the ball became somewhat solid, preventing him from clenching the hand further, like if he held a rock in his hand.

"Now the spell is ready. Try it on me."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, it's harmless. Just shoot."

"If you are sure..."

Danny cast the spell at her. The teal glow around her appeared. Serana smiled.

"Looks like you did it," she said, suddenly really close to him. It caught Danny off guard when she kissed him. It was awfully sentimental of her, and Dave even dropped his jaw. He had not been aware that the two were already on that stage. Then Serana put her head on his shoulder, leaning on her lover.

"Uhm, Ser...it was just a simple spell..."

"But you still did it..."

Not that Phantom didn't enjoy it, standing like that for a good minute. Suddenly Serana pulled back, the glow around her had vanished, but a huge blush had appeared.

"Sorry...I didn't expect that the spell would work," she explained. "I am a vampire, usually immune to illusions. If it isn't a mage with enough power. It seems that you are."

It now made sense to the others. Under the brief effect of the spell Serana became more relaxed around him. And since she obviously harbored feelings for him it looked like some kind of seduction. Serana understood that too and was embarassed to no end.

"Don't you dare to use it on me again," Serana threatened.

Danny smiled. "But you are so cute like that," he teased, deepening the blush. Serana had a feeling that that was going to become a habit.

"I should have chosen another spell. Let's move on," she said in her usual calm tone.

They decided to try something more complicated, since Danny seemed quite capable. Maybe because of the Eye being so close to them, which was actually strange. Yes, it obviously made things easier, but shouldn't it ABSORB magicka around, not give off? Obviously there were things not mentioned on the engravings.

Phantom learned a couple of incantations. Among these were pale shadows - they attacked the person, but dissipated after the first blow. Perfect distraction. Also Danny learned how to enduce fury in his opponents, making them attack everything what moved. Of course such things weren't tested on each other, but the spells were obviously cast. Dave only observed, but sometimes his shield came in handy, Danny's control of directions was sloppy because of the actual recoil the magic had.

The undead couple had a lot of fun with doing magic. Serana was amused at the King's childish excitement whenever he succeeded in the arcane art. Maybe as the time came it would seem like something petty for his power, but at the meantime, they just enjoyed the moment. Dovahkiin easily noticed that whatever had happened in their absense, the two became closer, not even trying to hide anything. Guess that means that his lovebirds theory was correct. Somewhere, beyond the plane of mortals, Sheogorath had long since realized he won a couple of bets from his 'collegues'. Several valuable souls were now his.

Their prelude was interrupted when the gates opened again.

"This place is supposed to be empty," the Thalmor representative, Ankano was his name, narrowed his yellow eyes.

"Nope. Tolfdir asked us to wait until he comes back," Danny responded innocently.

Dave put a hand on his blade and went behind the column, being unnoticed by the tall elf.

"I find this hard to believe," responded Ankano. "Get out of my sight, brats."

"Who are you to cast us out?" Serana crossed her hands.

Both of the undead knew about his plans. The guy obviously wanted to get this thing to Thalmor. And since the Altmers were after them, they would rather give it to Synod. Or rather put it away where it could not harm anyone. And certainly not to the power hungry warmongers.

"I am Thalmor, you do not want to mess with us..."

"Already did, dude," Danny grinned. "We have slaughtered your entire fortress," he whispered.

"They begged to spare them," Serana added quietly.

"Get. Lost."

The elf obviously didn't believe their tale. Too bad, too bad.

"Nooope," Phantom shifted on his tiptoes with a grin. "How do I know you are allowed to be here? I recall the archmage has told you to back off," he said, remembering what Dave had told him.

Ankano sized him up and down, and Danny knew that look. He noticed that the elf's palm glowed green and his action was instant. He pushed the altmer backwards and the spell was discharged. The agent leaped to his feet and his eyes showed the rage within.

"How...dare you!"

Dave got behind Ankano, his sword at the ready. The elf somehow saw that one coming, the next incantation was swift, it surrounded him in bluish glow. After that he raised his hand and blocked the hit, as if the hand had some heavy gauntlets on it. Apparently that's what Serana had called an 'Ebony flesh'. Then Ankano's hand hurled fire at the Nord, making him make several steps back from the attacker, raising his shield.

"You think I am some kind of an amateur like you?!"

Another spell and he was surrounded by what looked like a small infernal storm.

"No, you are a babbling idiot," Serana commented dryly, swiftly taking out her dagger in one move.

Phantom snorted and his hands were covered in green energy, accompanied by the cold illusory flames of the same color.

The first to attack was Ankano. He threw a fireball at the two, but the green shield appeared on its wake. It nearly shattered, for the power of magic was still somewhat enchanced. They lunged forward the moment the flames were cleared out of the way. Phantom threw several blasts at the opponent, but Ankano held the ward and absorbed the energy, before having to defend himself from the attacking vampire. Serana had difficulties - the fire cloak would burn her shall she not be careful. Luckily it was an inconsistent torrent, she just needed the right moment.

The elf knew the flaw, obviously, so he avoided the occasional stabs. It was harder with the Dragonborn, because he was safe, the flames wouldn't get him while he was using a longsword. In addition Phantom kept pounding the elf with the blasts, making one of his hands occupied with maintaining the ward. It already left him without half of the spells. Ankano needed to get rid of at least one attacker. His hand sparked with electricity, before a lighting bolt was unleashed right when Danny was about to hurl more blasts. Nothing could surpass it in speed, and it hit the target, launching him into the column behind. It seriously cracked.

Phantom screamed in pain, but quickly regained his posture despite the pain which would soon disappear. Ankano summoned a wall out of nowhere, puns about firewalls aside, it cut the room in two, leaving Phantom to try freeze it, because the thing was reaching the ceiling. But Serana looked at him, and, whilst distracted, she got assaulted by a whirlwind of ice. In the last moment she jumped away from the torrent. Then, it impacted the Eye.

The arifact resonated with a powerful vibration, so much that all the windows shattered, the rays of evening sun poured into the room, much to Serana's fright. Her palm immediately got burned and she jumped to the poorly lit part. But the sunrays were pathetic compared to the shining of the orb. It had been agitated. Luckily without huge consequences.

Dave once again swung his sword and hit the magical piece of armor the Altmer put against him. Sick of getting nothing, he used a dragon shout at the opponent and launched him flying across the room with a thundering sound. Ankano landed in the shattered glass near the central window. How unfortunate that that was the moment when the ebony flesh wore off. The shards easily pierced the thin fabric of his dark engraved robe. Ankano got up, while the group was not separated anymore.

Without saying a word the elf cast a spell with both hands, and immediately three transparent illusions appeared. They were strong, but the caster had to maintain the things, keep the spell going. There was no choice but to fight them, but at the moment Ankano was defenseless. Serana graciously ducked under the swings of two illusions and stabbed the back of one of them. It merely spun around, Serana quickly pulled back a dagger, when Danny blasted another one, helping out his girlfriend.

He decided to try his newfound power. The similar shadow ran forward and attacked the elf. Ankano managed to kick the shadow with his unnoccupied leg, dissipating it. The concentration was lost and the illusions of his own flickered out of existence for a moment. The team used that time to get closer, but once again the transparent beings stood on their way. Ankano retreated to the side, going along the walls of the circular room.

Seeing this, Phantom kicked the nearest illusion, before outstretching his hand. Ankano was lifted in the air, his hands were bound by some invisible force, and the spell dispersed.

"Could have done this sooner," Dave grumbled.

"I am a clueless one," grinned Phantom.

"Release me, you fool!"

"Ah, here we go again. No I will not," the half ghost said.

"Why should he?" Serana added.

"What's going on here?"

Looking around the Eye, which partially blocked the view, the group saw the fancy dressed wizard. The grey skinned, red eyed old elf approached them.

"Oh, hi there," Danny waved his free hand.

"Archmage Aren, what's the meaning of this?!" Ankano exclaimed.

"I don't know myself," Savos Aren looked at the visitors, a question was evident in his eyes.

"The guy attacked first," Serana explained calmly. "We told him that from the observations it was questionable that he has been permitted here. Then he attacked."

"This thing is dangerous," Dave added. "The lad and that Tolfdir fellow have got this uncovered."

"Ah, so you are the one he speaks so highly of. Which is not a valid excuse from crushing my college."

"Aren, order them to release me at once!"

"Oh, I can do just that."

A little move of the hand and the elf was now hanging above the endless pit outside of the window. Both Serana and Dave knew that the half ghost was bluffing. Unfortunately for Ankano, he did not. He screamed, looking at the merciless waves and sharp rocks beneath.

"Put him on the ground this instant," the archmage ordered sternly.

"Watch out for hands," Danny warned, pulling the elf back inside.

Ankano fell on all fours and panted for breath after such a terrific experience.

"Now. There is a need for some explanation," the dark elf crossed his hands.

"It's already been told," Phantom shrugged. "The Eye is a dangerous thing. And Ankano obviously wanted its power. Either for himself or Thalmor."

"You little lying brat. I have wanted nothing but to conduct my own research!"

"And that's why you have attacked us," Dave snorted.

"Savos, it is not truth, they are the ones who started it, that was self defense!"

"I am not sure whom to believe...neither has enough of my trust."

"Tolfdir will confirm that all I've wanted was to hide the Eye of Magnus before it killed each one of you."

"And a robe," Serana reminded.

"Yes, a fancy robe you all wear."

"Guess we should ask him once he comes back. Until then we should..."

Savos didn't have enough time to finish the sentence, because by that time Ankano realized that the evidences were against him. And once everyone briefly looked away from him, which was a terrible mistake by itself, he cast another spell. He needed to replenish his energy. And there just happened to be one source of it nearby. It was in the last moment Dovahkiin saw that the elf was about to strike.

"GET DOWN!" he exclaimed.

But everyone mistook Ankano's intentions. What looked like a simple lighting bolt, turned out to be the magicka preying spell. It hit the sphere in the center of the room.

The ground trembled at the resonance. Its sound waves were painful for the undead's ears. Ankano let out the scream as he started to glow, still consuming the energy. Dave struck the elf before it would be too late. But it was, the sword dissipated into dust at the contact. Seeing this, Ankano laughed, still absorbing more magicka.

"Moronic human, I now hold the power of Aetherium at my fingertips!"

He was pelted by several magical and ectoplasmic attacks, but in vain. The shield around him was impenetrable.

"It is pointless," Savos mumbled after another of his spells failed to break the protection.

"Any ideas?" Serana asked Danny.

"Why are you asking me? I have no clue. The Eye doesn't specify anything...You idiot, you will kill us all! No mortal can handle such power!"

"The only ones who will get killed are you! My mind and body are impenetrable!"

This made Phantom perk up with an idea. The shield protected against attacks, it was like a flesh spell, combined with a powerful ward. Yet it was possible to touch him. But just to make sure...Danny sighed and approached him, narrowing his eyes.

"You want to play the game of gods, Ankano?" He asked in a strange tone. "We will see about that."

The blinding flash followed, and the ring of moonlight surrounded his waist. It passed up and down, revealing his ghostly persona, his hair thrashing around and his eyes blazing with neon color. Both elven mages watched with shock, while his companions noted something different. His glow was brighter, and it somehow induced certain...feelings. It was not intended, but while Serana and Dave felt relief and safety, Ankano's legs trembled. Something similar had happened during the lecture, but back then it was only terror.

"Now. Let's see if your pitiful mind can handle this."

His echoing voice - a daedric trait, as Savos noted, was the last thing Ankano heard, before the half ghost simply...jumped inside him.

The following scene was not the most satisfactory one. For seemingly no reason Ankano screamed.

"Get out of my head!" He shouted.

"It's quite comfy in here," Danny's response was only heard by the owner of his body. "Will you stop willingly or I'll have to claim this body? I'm tired of being polite near my lover. Last chance, mortal."

Even if he tried not to show it, Ankano's resistance was surprising. He had a hard time trying to take the wheel.

"What's happening?" The archmage asked.

"It looks like he is trying to possess him," Serana mumbled. "Smart move."

"Never thought the lad would do that," Dave could only observe, seeing Ankano thrash around, but still somehow managing to connect himself with the Eye.

"How can you be fine with this?!"

"Don't worry," Serana tried to calm Savos. "He usually doesn't do that. Hopefully he does that before..."

Another thundering earthquake followed, stronger than all others before it. They even lost their footing, falling on the ground, while the chunks of stone kept falling from the ceiling. Then the Eye started to vibrate, it expulsed a massive surge of blue energy around, it went far beyond the room.

"GIVE UP!" Phantom yelled in the elf's head, his shout trying to hide his panic.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, DAEDRA!" Ankano responded. "YOU WON'T STOP ME!"

The others got up, unsure what to do as the shield still stood. Soon the doors swung open, revealing a group of mages, led by Mirabelle Erwin.

"Archmage, Winterhold is under attack!" she shouted.

"We already have some problems," Savos pointed at Ankano, who kept mumbling or shouting, as it seemed, to himself.

"What happened?" Tolfdir asked.

"Trying to stop the madman in my own way."

It was said by Danny, with his words, his voice, yet Ankano's mouth. His eyes became green for a moment, scaring everyone. For a brief second the hand of the elf moved away, but immediately returned. Slowly Phantom was gaining control.

"What's going on in the city?" Inquired the archmage.

"Some strange apparitions, wisp-like. They destroy everything on their way. We must help them."

"What about this?" Savos pointed at the pulsating orb.

"You can't do anything about it," Dave crossed his hands. "Might as well help out the people in the meantime."

"I'll watch him," Serana volunteered immediately.

"There has to be an expert in the arcane field, lass."

"Oh, please, like anyone here knows what to do with the divine artifact."

"Neither should we help them Nords outside. The things are not attacking the college."

"This is wrong," Tolfdir argued. "They will despise us even more. We must help."

"Fine," Savos sighed. "You stay here too, Tolfdir. You know more about this thing. The others, follow me."

Dave decided to come with the mages. He would be of more use fighting that unknown things. Their team ran outside, leaving the vampire and the old mage alone.

"We have to contain the Eye's power," Tolfdir told her. "We can surround it with a ward. It is only temporary, but it is somewhat a delay."

"Uhm, sir, I can't do a powerful ward."

"You underestimate..."

"I am a vampire!"

The old man froze. "That...complicates things. But you should still try, I won't be able to keep it for long."

Serana nodded. She had to try, just to give Danny more time.

Meanwhile the group of almost every mage in the college, including the students, crossed the bridge, only to see the city on fire. And even if the sun had set, everything was as bright as during the daytime. The people were fleeing with screams and terror, past the mages and the Dragonborn. The latter picked up a steel axe from the nearest guard, smashed by the fallen support beam. He wouldn't be needing it anyway.

"Separate in groups, get the civillians from the fire and kill whatever comes attacking! Go!" Savos ordered.

The groups scattered around, trying to encompass as much territory as they could. Dave remained near the aged dark elf, looking around. Then something, or rather someone, ran around the corner. It was one of the guards, winded and exhausted.

"Run!" he yelled, before a blue beam hit him from nowhere.

Only his skeleton fell on the ground, smoking and lifeless. The two observants' eyes widened in shock and horror, before seeing what had done this thing.

It seemed so small. A blue ball was floating in the air, shimmering with black spots. It had a spectral tail, but that's it. And from the signs of it, the ball noticed them somehow. The thing steadily flew towards them, sparking with the blue energy. Aren threw a fireball at it. The being let out a hissing and screeching sound and avoided the sphere of fire. It responded with the blue beam, but the archmage protected himself with a ward.

Dave had enough bravery to approach the creature. With a raised shield he ran around, jumping from one piece of debris to another. Savos distracted the apparition, throwing bolts and balls of fire and electricity. Dovahkiin was behind the thing, taking a breath. Hopefully by killing it he wouldn't kill himself. He jumped over the rock and ran towards the sphere. Before it turned around, Dave roared and pierced the ball with an axe. It screeched and exploded, sending him flying backwards. Only a small blue puddle remained.

"Amazing...it appears they are made of pure magicka!" Savos breathed.

"If only I had your enthusiasm," Dave grumbled while lying on the ground.

"Is it working?" Serana asked.

"I have no idea," responded Tolfdir, still keeping a barrier around the Eye.

The vampire somehow managed to maintain a very thin layer, but she already felt mentally exhausted. It had only been ten minutes. All this time Ankano's mind had been splitting in two. It was obvious that the absorbed power of the eye was keeping Danny from taking control. He was growing sick of it.

"Just how much power do you need, you greedy idiot?"

"I will become a god, fool! And your pathetic attempts will do nothing."

If Phantom was visible, everyone would have been able to see a tick mark on his forehead. How good it is to be an idiot - you cannot doubt your thoughts. Suddenly a thought occurred in his mind. If the power of the Eye was protecting Ankano, maybe he could absorb it into himself. Was it risky? Yes. Did he have any choice? No. So far it was the only possible option.

Ankano screamed, suddenly feeling something on the inside.

"What are you..."

"This power is not yours."

Serana and Tolfdir watched how Ankano glowed. A wave of energy was expulsed, and the elf fell on his knees. Finally. His connection was broken. Where he once stood, remained Phantom. He was shaking from exhaustion, leaning against the column. Serana gasped and ran to him. Danny raised his hand.

"Stop!" He exclaimed. "Don't approach, it might be dangerous."

Serana stopped, watching him with fear.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"My form might help me. That's why we are still talking," Danny tried to smile.

Tolfdir watched in marvel. "Just what are you?" He asked.

"A god wannabe," Phantom joked and chuckled. "What about the Eye?"

"It is still unstable," The old man commented.

"I think we will take it from here."

Four people entered the room. They were wearing identical yellow hooded robes. Danny blinked, trying to understand who they were.

"Foreseeing your question," one of them looked at the half ghost. "We are the Psijic Order, Your Majesty. We have been watching you."

"You...you know..."

"Our mutual friend has advised us to assist, sir. And told us about you. We have no reason to distrust him. Our job is to maintain balance of power in the world."

"Really? So far you have only caused chaos."

"A chaos which eventually leads to balance, Nord," the elf beneath the hood noted. "The Eye will be safe in our hands. The world is not ready for its power and the proof is currently lying on the floor."

"I...I guess we don't have choice," Danny mumbled, looking at the others.

"Yes," Serana nodded. "Just take it away."

"We will have to trust you," Tolfdir sighed.

"NO!"

The damnable elf got to his feet. Ankano glared at his offenders. "You won't ruin my plans!"

The Psijics were strangely calm, as the Thalmor charged a lighting of extraordinary might, which, as Dave would have noted, was blue for a reason. However, the magic spinned out of control. With the screams of panicking denial the lighting went up his body. With a final scream and a blinding light, flesh and clothes left Ankano's body, and his dead smoking skeleton fell on the ground and crumbled across the floor. The main Psijic shook his head, looking at the stunned audience.

"It is one thing containing the power. Its usage, however, is difficult for us, mortals. And this is why your power will always be limited, Your Majesty."

"Yeah...Sheogorath told me," Danny mumbled, shocking Tolfdir.

"You will eventually get accustomed. For a while your mortality will be faint. Taste the power, but heed the warning. Do not let it consume you, like it did with Ankano. I bid you farewell, young King. Great change is ahead."

The Psijics surrounded the Eye, but Danny suddenly got a question.

"What do you mean 'faint'?" He asked.

"All in due time."

In the next flash, they vanished. So did the Eye of Magnus. Danny's glow dimmed with the artifact gone. He took a sigh, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. Serana smiled and hugged him. Danny hugged her back.

"That's the strangest day of my life," Tolfdir said.

Yes. In a single day he saw the divine power, learned an uncovered mystery, met the legendary Psijics, witnessed an incredible power and saw a vampire and daedra couple. He had tons of questions, but he knew the politeness, he saw that they all were exhausted. They were nice kids, no reasons to fear them despite their nature.

"Hey, Tolfdir," Danny looked at him. "Do I still get the robe?" He asked.

The old man chuckled. "Be right back. I have put it away."

As he walked off, Phantom grunted and stood straight, running a hand through his stark locks.

"Alright...now..."

Suddenly his eyes widened in horror.

"What's wrong?" asked Serana.

"I can't change back."


	15. Chapter XV:A brief moment

"I. Hate. This world."

Danny became exceptionally grumpy after the entire ordeal, after being stuck in his ghost form. He wasn't scared, for he had been warned that the effect was only temporary. But he was still facing certain problems already. At least Serana was not easily spotted as a vampire. HE was a walking lightbulb. The glow extended to the robes he was wearing. The armor had been abandoned in their favor. He could summon it whenever he wanted, anyway. Maybe it would make him look less suspicious. They left without answering any questions.

The group was walking through the half destroyed city, while the people were trying to salvage whatever they could. The mages had helped to put out the fire, but the damage had been already done. Despite his mood, Danny insisted on helping some people out. He noted that his powers became so simple to use.

"You never cease to surprise, lad," Dave crossed his hands. "Here, you gain the power and are so unhappy about it."

"Surrendering my mortality was not something I cherish. I know to what consequences it might lead."

"Don't worry," Serana smiled and took his hand. "If you suddenly start throwing cheese at the bypassers, I'll snap you out of it."

Danny couldn't help but snort and then smile faintly.

"You know, I think we should celebrate yet another saving of the world," The Nord told. "Hopefully at least one inn has survived here."

No one had objections to that. But as they were going through the streets, Danny could see the people staring his way. He didn't like this one bit. But there was little he could do and that displeased him even more. As they were going through the small square in front of the Jarl's very humble home, the group noticed that the named Jarl was arguing with Savos. They had had to stay for a while, so the archmage had some business at hand. The crowd had already formed. The Jarl was an under thirty redheaded man, dressed in very warm clothes, with a circlet on his head.

"We are sick of you, dirty rats, ruining our city over and over again!" He exclaimed, receiving support from the enraged populace.

"Ruining?" Savos asked. "WE rushed in to save as many as we could! The Eye of Magnus was perfectly fine until that Thalmor representative came. We have no love for them either. If I were to kill someone with your sword, in this case you would have to take the blame by your logic."

The Jarl approached the archmage, being taller than the dark elf he tried to look intimidating.

"This city has the biggest misfortune to be the place where you reside. And nothing will please me more than to cast the mages out. And you, sharp-eared, too."

Danny whistled, while Serana crossed her hands and Dave sighed. Such behavior was to be expected from the man who had sided with Ulfric Stormcloak. Savos just stared at the much younger man. He hadn't known about the anti-elven attitude of the ruler. Combined with an unjustified hatred of mages, the distaste for the human only increased.

"Then why haven't you?" Aren asked sarcastically. "Afraid?"

"I am not afraid of you, greyskin."

"Let's stop this right here, shall we?"

Danny stepped forward as all the eyes turned to him. His companions begged all the gods known to them so he doesn't do anything they all were going to regret. Phantom had his grin again.

"Who by Talos are..."

"The lad which has prevented this apocalypse," said Savos dryly. "Still not sure how."

"By absorbing the energy," Danny shrugged as if it explained everything. "It has some implications as you can see," his ghostly traits now had a seemingly logical explanation.

"And what do you want? To kiss your boots for that?"

"A simple thank you for saving your pelts should be enough," Phantom deadpanned. "But that's not why I have decided to join your little chat."

"Really now? Well then, lad, explain yourself."

His commanding tone did not bid well with the half ghost. But the young man continued.

"Why do you think you are better than Thalmor?"

A laughter followed. But certain people realized that the Jarl was actually trapped.

"Because we are not the spoiled bastards who think they are superior to everyone. They take our faith, homes, wealth..."

"Hm...and you in return think that you are superior to the mages. And, as I can see, elves as well."

"It is different, we are responding to their assaults."

"I am not even an Altmer," Savos said dryly. "And Morrowind never supported their Dominion. You just need the reason to hate all of us."

"Enough! Be happy that you are not the Imperial spies. Because you certainly sound like ones."

"Yeah, yeah. Threaten us because of your loss of the argument."

The Jarl glared at him, before glancing at his guards.

"Smart mouth, aren't you, lad?"

"Yes," Danny grinned, while his companions facepalmed. They were going to be left without food.

The guards made a step forward, but their weapons were immediately reduced to dust, much to everyone's shock and fright. Danny himself didn't expect this to really happen. Another testament to what he had been deprived of.

"We will leave by ourselves, Jarl," Phantom said calmly. "No need to sacrifice your soldiers for this. Savos, I think you should go to the College now. You have done what you could."

Danny heavily emphasized that part, but the meaning was still misunderstood by many. The old elf got the point, however. He nodded and went off, thankfully the people let him do that. Phantom meanwhile looked at the Jarl.

"You Stormcloaks really make it very tempting to help the Empire. Think it over and if you lose, realise what led to your defeat."

The man was now thinking over doing something else. The lad was more powerful than he seemed. Danny meanwhile turned around.

"We will simply eat and be on our way to stop this fragile world from being ended," he said nonchalantly. "Hopefully you won't do anything stupid in the process."

As he came up to his companions, they continued their way to the inn.

"What a prick," Danny muttered.

"You tell me," Serana agreed. "You are not seriously going to get involved in this war?"

Danny snorted. "The King of Oblivion fighting here? Although it sure will be a legendary battle, I cannot get involved like that. I can't get to my domain myself, Ser. It is only me, without an army of immortal skeletons. Only my now second in command."

"It won't do much for the Empire's reputation," Dave added. "No one likes daedra. And to get a help from one? The Church and other races will be furious. Well, maybe not dunmers."

"What about the Emperor?" Danny suddenly asked. "You have mentioned his death..."

"Titus Mede II, killed on his own ship by the hands of the Dark Brotherhood. While you two got busy, I got the latest issue of the Black Horse Courier."

"Haven't you told on them?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Yes. Their hideout has been burned to the ground. And then they killed the old man. No one has ever escaped their assassinations. They just keep doing so until the target dies by their hand."

"Heh. Maybe I will break the tradition," Phantom smirked.

"Wait...they are after you now?"

"Yeah...I kind of humilated one of them. Maybe they will drop something heavy on my head. I suspect the Silverbloods are involved. Actually," Danny grinned deviously. "Maybe I should pay him a visit before I leave."

"He is becoming evil," Dave said with fake fear. "Strangle him before he starts a crisis!"

They all laughed, but the people around didn't get any of this as usual. Finally they saw a sign which told them about the house. They had found a tavern to eat in. It was filled to the brim with sleeping bags and the people. Their houses had suffered serious damage, and it was very cold in Winterhold. Especially at night. It became quiet when the group stepped inside. It was Danny's fault, obviously. He didn't pay attention to the looks and the mothers hiding their babies. Serana did notice and felt sorry for her lover.

"Have you got anything left?" Dovahkiin asked the woman, assuming that everything had been eaten.

"Yes, but it will cost you double."

Dave whistled. "Nice. Is sich price for everyone or is it me who is unlucky?"

"We are running out of supplies, and you are not a local, so yes, it is double."

Danny calmly fixed his collar. "I think that thing under your table will be enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"Under your table."

The woman did look, and to her astonishment there was an ingot. Purest and cleanest gold! She picked up the heavy ingot and put it on the desk in shock. Danny smirked at seeing everyone's looks once again. Especially Serana's.

"For a short while...I think it will be interesting," he whispered to her.

It was strange, because all these years back Danny, well, died. It should not be a step towards divinity, yet here he was. Maybe it was the power no ghost, by Phantom's knowledge, possessed. Then again Clockwork did show something astonishing. Or maybe Pariah just underestimated the teen so much that the full extent had been hidden. If it was a small trick by the godly standards, then it was understandable.

"I think it compensates our expenses," Phantom called. "Mead for everyone willing, too."

It got him more then enough karma among the unfortunate people. Once the food was brought to the group of adventurers, they began eating. Horker meat was delicious. But to think it was some walrus-like creature.

"So you have learned some flashy tricks, eh, lad?" Dave asked. "What else can you do?"

They had got some eavesdroppers, curious about the guy who could make money appear out of nowhere.

"I don't know. So far I just let my imagination do the job."

"Try getting us the bow," Serana suggested with a note of amusement.

With a hum Danny moved his chair away from the table, outsretching his hand. Then a purple, half transparent flaming bow appeared there.

"It seems I got the wrong one," Danny commented. "But I don't think I can summon the divine artifact at will."

"It was worth a try," the vampire shrugged.

Phantom waved his hand and the weapon disappeared. "So, we now eat and I can teleport us straight to the required place, I take it."

"It doesn't work that easily," Dave huffed. "Believe me, when you don't expect, someone will..."

"Hey, you."

Everyone jumped and turned to the side. There was a short man dressed in light clothes and cowl.

"Ehm...what?" Danny asked.

"I've got the message. Your hands only."

He outsretched the hand with an envelope. What caught everyone's eyes is the stamp on a piece of wax keeping two ends together. There was a dragon's picture, which could mean only one thing. Looking up, all of the group members were curious about the Imperial message.

"Who has sent..."

The messenger was gone. Creepy.

"See what I told you?" Dave asked. "It always happens like this."

"Where did he go?" Serana asked.

"I don't know. I've seen this guy before, and he never says more than a few sentences."

Danny decided not to ponder on this, because there was something more interesting. Despite the fact that they weren't alone, Phantom opened it and started reading the contents.

'Phantom.

If you are reading this, then the messenger has done his job just well. To you writes Legate Rikke, we have met at the fortress you had cleaned up. You and your companion have shown to be very capable and so have caught the interest of the Imperial Legion. In short, we are in need of your services.

Your assisstance is purely voluntary, but your according reward is assured. The Empire rewards useful. If you aren't interested, the response is unrequired. The only request is to burn this message. In case your curiosity is picked, come to the Korvanjund ruins on 23rd Last Seed. By the sunrise. It is located to the Northeast from Whiterun. The mission is very important and secret, do not share this information with anyone else. The Emperor's death in no way has undermined our dedication to our cause.

Long live the Empire,

Legate Rikke'

Danny whistled after having read the message. Others had similar reactions.

"Think of the Devil and he shall appear, we say," Phantom commented. "Any thoughts?"

"We should go, I think," Dave leaned against the wall behind. "Permission to go through the outposts will make our job easier."

"It makes sense," Serana agreed. "Who knows where we will have to go."

"Then let's...wait...23rd?"

"It is tomorrow," the vampire explained. "Or rather today," she said, looking at the dark sky out of the window, "How lucky for us to have a transport."

Danny snorted. "Phantom transportation services, thanks for choosing our company."

The others laughed. Deciding that they had an entire night ahead, they could allow themselves quite a bit of drink. Danny was deprived of ability to get drunk, so it was a guarantee that no one was going to do anything stupid under his watch. Thankfully it was unrequired. Dave sang a song about Ragnar the Red and then just fell asleep after being told to shut up. There were children which had to sleep. Serana just rested on Danny's shoulder in half asleep condition with a content smile on her face. Phantom patiently looked around himself and waited.

In a middle of the night Danny was interrupted by an obvious mage, who sat nearby. There were a lot of elves in the College, apparently, because he was an Altmer.

"Have you got a minute?" The man whispered.

"Who am I talking with?"

"Name is Nelacar. Care to follow me to another room?"

Curious, Danny nodded. He gently laid Serana's head against the wall and got up. After carefully going past the numerous sleeping bags and people there, they got to a secluded room. It was well furnished, with a bed in the corner, a wardrobe and a couple of chairs and a table in the corner opposite of the bed. There were also numerous soul gems and other sorts of magical equipment. Nelacar closed the door.

"So, Daedra, mind telling why you are here?"

Danny jumped in surprise and looked at the tall elf in shock. "It's only the effects..."

"Of the Eye? Please, I am not a fool like that idiots in the college. I will recognize the creature of Oblivion easily. You may drop the disguise."

"I can't," Danny grumbled. "The Eye blocked everything. Now what you might need from me? I'm just going my way."

Phantom noticed a purple ball in the wizard's hand. Sighing, he lifted the mage in the air, paralizing him.

"You could just ask, WITHOUT trying to bind me."

"I know your kind. You will try to deceive and kill me, Daedra."

Danny laughed, before letting the mage go. "You are the one who came to me, not the other way around. What is that you need?"

"Are you one of Azura's minions? Tell me!"

"Jesus, you are a paranoid one. No, I am not with Azura, but as you are so afraid...I can guess that she has the reasons to be pissed at you."

"I...Not at me, but I knew that her disciples would come eventually. I know too much. Which Prince do you serve, then? And don't try to fool me, you obviously are too sentient to be unafflicated with any."

"Well, I have had some tea with Sheogorath as of late. Then there was a small errand with Clavicus. He will thank me later for what I have done. As you can see, it's not really that important, I'm doing them a favor."

"Oh, high and mighty, are we?"

"I just don't want to get involved in their games as long as they don't bother me. So far it has been like that. Speaking of...why would Azura's followers track you down?"

"You are not fooling me that easily. No, I ain't gonna tell you."

Danny smiled innocently, before his eyes glowed with neon light.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked gently.

"I...eh, alright, alright. It's Azura's artifact, her Star."

Now that was interesting. "Go on...and what does it do?"

"I thought you, Daedra, are more aware."

"I'm half human. Consider me clueless."

"Half...nevermind. I don't even want to know. Azura's Star is a powerful soul gem. It can absorb a limitless amount of souls without getting a single scratch. Usual gems break apart after use."

"And why is there such a fuss about it?"

"I have spent a long while under an apprenticeship of a man named Malyn. He has discovered the way to become immortal by using the power of the Star. I don't know what happened with him, but I want to satisfy my curiousity."

"You do realize that Azura would not approve of this? I don't think she has given her consent."

"It's not MY fault. I'm staying here and have no afflication with that scheme of his."

"Hm...So Azura's worshippers want to get it back, I don't see anything bad about it."

Danny mused. Yes, helping out Azura could get one of the Daedric Princes' sympathy. Sheogorath was not exactly the most stable one. He wasn't sure about the encounter with Clavicus. He did help him, after all. The more friendly Daedric Princes there are, the better. Although he did have a distate for most.

"I think I will fetch this thing," Danny said, crossing his hands. "Where to go?"

"Why would I tell this to Daedra of all people?"

"Because I have the power to twist you inside out?"

"H-hey, let's take it easy. Alright, it must be in Ilinalta's deep. To the North from Falkreath, over the lake."

"I'll see what I can do, then. Is that all?"

"Yes, I swear."

Danny nodded and exited the room, he had no need for more information. Looking out of the window he saw that the moon was on the western side of the sky from what he could guess. Polar star was nonexistent in this world. Better move to the meeting spot and spend the rest of the night there. Danny approached his sleeping girlfriend and gently picked her up bridal style. The vampire stirred and opened her eyes slightly.

"Danny? Wha..."

"Time to move," Phantom grinned, before they teleported away.

He hadn't forgotten Dave, but with the increased power Danny didn't need physical contact. The Dragonborn was close, and that was enough. But it didn't promise him a proper landing. He had been sitting and sleeping. Without a wall behind, he fell on the dump ground. Immediately Dave woke up and got into sitting position.

"What in Oblivion?" he asked, wide awake.

"We are on the meeting place."

It was a cold forest area, with snowy pine trees around. Not much to say about the bland surroundings. Snow, wind and zero indications of life, except the occasional howling. Either of wolves or someone related. They were on the hill, down below some stone structures could be seen. Actually, the place was lit. Someone was there in the ruins.

"Uhm...Danny," Serana called.

"Yes?"

"Could you put me down?" She asked with a blush.

"Oh, of course."

The vampire stood on the ground and wiped her eyes, their orange light seen in darkness. She stretched her muscles.

"So, are we going to wait or come inside?"

Dave huffed, his breath visible. He got up, moving the snowed branch away from his face.

"I don't want to freeze to death here," he muttered. "We Nords do have resistance to frost, but it has limits."

Phantom snorted, before snapping his fingers. A green triangle tent appeared out of nowhere.

"It has inner warming battery," he explained. "I truly am limited by imagination."

"Don't let it get into your head," Serana deadpanned. "Why not the campfire?"

"Because it will be visible...Hey, careful with zipper. Don't pull too hard," Danny told Dave, who had faced a common problem of the zipper being stuck.

Dovahkiin grumbled something and just lied inside the tent, on the soft matress. Although he did envy the couple. They didn't need as much sleep as he.

Phantom sat in the soft snow, hoping that his glowing form would remain unnoticed. Serana sat near him, looking around the forest. It really was lifeless. Not a single night predator, not a single owl trying to find its food. The ruins reeked of death, and normal animals tended to avoid it. Danny and Serana could feel it, too. But what made the mortals uneasy, was okay for them.

"You aren't going to sleep?" Danny asked.

"Must we come to this each night?"

Phantom chuckled, before nuzzling against her cheek. "I am your boyfriend now. I will always be concerned."

Serana couldn't help but smile and laugh quietly at his childish antics. "I still am not going anywhere."

"Fine, have it your way," Danny said dramatically, kissing Serana's cheek. "I will be near."

"Mhm..." she nodded.

They just sat in silence, waiting for the appointed time. The torches in the ruins burned off and no one bothered to come outside to put new ones. Why would they bother with this, whoever the new occupants were. It was even better, no one would know about the presence. Then a person showed up there, probably a watchman. That caught the couple's interest.

"Take this," Danny gave Serana the binoculars, having a pair of his own.

The vampire took it and put to her eyes, watching her lover's example.

With closer inspection, they saw that it was a man dressed in a cuirass. It was similar to that of the guards they had seen. With a piece of blue cloth (hard to state the color, seeing how dim lit the place was), wrapped around the quilted armor. A chain mail sticked out. There were also fur boots and gloves for warmth.

"Stormcloaks," Serana breathed, putting away the device. "That part hasn't been mentioned."

"Just what have they found there?" Danny mumbled curiously.

"Whatever it is, that must be really important."

"Well, we could break in now, or..."

"Wait here until the Imperials come."

"We do want the reward and don't know what we are looking for. It will be pointless."

As they waited, more Stormcloaks emerged from inside the doors leading to some structure underground, within the hill. There were about ten of them roaming around as the sun peeked from the edge of the invisible horizon, hidden behind the tall peaks. Serana pulled on the hood and put her hands into pockets. Danny sighed and looked on a distance.

"I wonder if this works."

"What do you mean?"

Danny took a small tube from nowhere. Serana didn't know what it was, but the picture of a sun with a face and a grin confused her.

"This thing is called sunblock. We use it while sunbathing. Give me your hand, please."

Serana did so, careful to leave it in the shadow. Danny poured some white substance in his palm, before putting it on his girlfriend's hand. She shivered because of the cool and pleasant feeling. Once he was done, Phantom grinned.

"Take it slowly, I just want to make sure. Put it under the sun. I don't want you to get burned."

Curious, the vampire did as she was asked. What happened next astounded her. With fear she had moved her palm away from the shadow. And felt...nothing. Only warmth. Her orange eyes shone brighter as they widened in excitement.

"By the blood, it is amazing!" she breathed, moving her hand under the sunrays. It was a pure mockery of the divine force the sun was.

"Looks like we have found a solution to your problem. No one is going to suspect you either. Although it lasts for about two ho..."

He was interrupted by a happy hug of the excited undead.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey, it wasn't me who invented the thing," Danny chuckled, but still returned the embrace.

"What kind of alchemy is this?"

"I don't know, some chemical reaction, probably, blotting the ultraviolet rays. Science!" Danny smirked.

"We probably are going to need it now. Can you..."

Phantom blushed slightly, but smiled. He then proceeded to put the sunblock on several areas, including the other hand, face and neck. Her soft, flowing neck-long hair was thick enough to protect the rest as it was. But Danny had a laugh tickling under her chin and the embarassed expression of his squirming girlfriend. In the process Serana fell into snow, making them both laugh. Serana lied on her back and looked up into the sky. It wasn't bright, as the sun hadn't rose properly. Still...she glanced to the side, seeing the shining orb climb from under hills.

"Hm...It isn't so bad when it doesn't try to kill me."

"Don't stare at it for too long, though."

Serana yelped and rubbed her eyes as the burning sensation came into them.

"I take it back, the sun is evil," she grumbled.

Danny snickered, extending a helping hand. Serana took it and got up. After a short while they saw movements far away. Taking binoculars again, the two looked there, seeing the marching legionaries. A small detachment going on the road.

"We should warn them," Serana said.

Danny nodded, before quickly getting to the tent. He peeked inside and a second later a loud yelp was heard. Dave climbed out of the tent, grumbling under his nose. The tent disappeared behind him.

"Sorry for inconvenience," Phantom apologized. "But we have to hurry."

"Fine," Dave rolled his eyes, before seeing smirking Serana. "Wait...how are you..."

"Sunbloock," Danny said in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly something unexpected happened. The familiar shining ring appeared with a flash. As it traveled up and down, Phantom returned to his human self. However, the black robe with silver trimmings became reversed in color. Apparently the power was short-lived. Too short that it was laughable.

"I. Hate. This world."

A.N. In reality I just realized that the idea was stupid.


	16. Chapter XVI: Korvanjund

A.N. Damn, was this chapter boring to write. Hope it is more interesting to read.

"Soldiers, be at the ready," Legate Rikke warned.

Her words were directed to the detachment of seven legionaries. Some were wearing light leather armor, some had that same pieces improved by chainmail pieces. Others, including Rikke, had the armors made of steel, and they seemed heavy. In their hands they held shields and short steel swords, both had the engravings of the imperial dragon. The dynasty of Septims might not exist anymore, but their symbol was still held close.

"What are we waiting for?" One eager soldier asked.

"For us I dare say."

Everyone turned to the side and saw an unusual group of adventurers. Yes, Phantom and his companions could catch an eye. They went down the snowy hill and approached the legionaries.

"Ah, you two made it, good to see," Rikke smiled. "You are taking the offer, I take it?"

"Yeah," Danny responded, sore for some reason. "The payment won't be of problem."

"We will discuss it later," said the legate.

"Are you aware that there are Stormcloaks inside?" Serana asked.

"What?" Both Rikke and Dave asked in surprise.

"You mean you didn't know?" The couple was confused.

"Now wait here, lad."

Dave grabbed Phantom's shoulder and turned the robed half ghost around.

"You didn't say anything about them being involved," The blond Nord narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know until last night. Ask her," Danny pointed at Rikke.

"I have hoped that we get here sooner than them," The woman crossed her hands and sighed. "Wait..." she sized Dave up and down. "Are you..."

"The famous Dragonborn. Yes."

"I thought you were neutral in this war."

"I thought so, too," Dovahkiin grumbled. "I didn't know about the Stormcloaks' involvement in this case."

"Neither did we," reminded Serana. "Just what exactly do you want?"

"Even if the rebels' presence might complicate things, I hope the draugrs took a couple of them. We must get the Jagged Crown buried there."

Danny didn't know what it was, but by the signs of it the Crown was very important.

"Wait a second...draugrs?" a soldier asked.

"Well, duh," Phantom said. "It is a burial site. I'd expect nothing less. Don't worry, you have magic now."

He made what he thought was a dramatic pose. Serana rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him. What about you?" She looked at Dave.

"I am not sure. I guess one job wouldn't hurt. Not a word about my involvement."

Rikke nodded. She didn't want to get on Dovahkiin's bad side. The war was only continuing because the passage to Cyrodiil had been blocked by an avalanche. The Legion was cut off, and if Ulfric got assistance from the Dragonborn, that would be a disaster. The legate turned to her soldiers.

"Legionaries, I know that for the most of you it is the first assignment in Skyrim. You may have the relatives among the rebels, but you must serve the Empire and its Emperor alone as you have sworn. Do not let the feelings come before the duty. Now they are nothing more than bandits who are trying to undermine the foundation of the only enemy of the Altmers they hate so much. They are led by a fool, and it is our mission to stop them before he ruins more families and brings more chaos."

"Wait," Danny stopped them. "Do you have a plan? They have superiority in numbers."

"You had something particular in mind?"

Serana stepped forward, before taking out a purple vial and smirking.

"I hope you can shoot."

Some of the arrows were fiddled with, their steel parts were removed with a knife. Their endings were sharpened, so they would pierce the skin nonetheless. It just would cause less damage, like intended.

"Just where are you taking those?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Serana smiled and moved the edge of her belt long cloak. Phantom could see a couple of other vials there and dropped a sweat.

"I've made enough," the vampire said.

"And what does this do?" Danny inquired.

"Well, a little mix of falmer ear and troll fat," Serana leaned closer to him. "I also cut a human heart and put its parts there," she whispered.

The half ghost paled. "I...don't want to know."

"It's more potent this way," the vampire explained. "You will be surprised what you can find in the alchemists. As for what it does..." the legionaries stopped dipping their arrows in the smelly and sticky liquid. "You will see."

As instructed, the soldiers took positions, unseen by the watchmen. They needed to hit unarmored parts. It was a complicated task, but the Stormcloaks were mostly wearing warm, but light armor, which could be torn easily. They were rebels, not much to hope for in terms of finances.

On count to three, the arrows were unleashed. Not every shot landed where needed, but at least four guards yelped in pain almost simultaneously. Danny could only watch the ensuing madness. The hit rebels went berserk, they started attacking their comrades. Phantom looked to the side at his girlfriend.

"How exactly do these ingredients cause them to go wild?"

"Harvesting the essence of the ingredients is what the alchemists do," responded Serana. "Of course, we could just use the spell of the same effect, but where is fun in that?" she smiled innocently.

"Sometimes you scare me."

"Enough talks, we have to move," Rikke interrupted, before making a gesture to begin assault.

Everyone ran to the ruins, shooting from bows at the surviving enemies. Including the berserkers. The outsides were clean of any Stormcloaks, they didn't even need to unsheath their swords. Stopping near the doors, the legate looked at the soldiers.

"You two, stay on guard, we don't need the rebels to trap us."

The soldiers nodded and the rest tried to pry open the enormous iron doors. They barely opened, causing a lot of noise. The inside hall was huge, the half broken archways somehow were holding the rock ceiling. Many burning torches were filling the place with warm light. The hall was surprisingly empty, only a couple of soldiers in the far end, near the doors leading deeper into the crypt.

"Still reeks," Danny mumbled. "The smell of death."

"It's decayed corpses."

"I'm trying to be poetic here," Danny grumbled and looked at one of the legionaries.

The Stormcloaks noticed them easily, and almost instantly.

"The Legion is here! Quick, go warn the others!" The bearded Nord exclaimed, clearly seeing that they were outnumbered.

They turned around and attempted to run deeper, but then they hit something. Transparent bodies, exact copies of themselves. Danny, whose hand was glowing, actually wondered why it was called an illusion. It could throw a punch. The Stormcloaks got up, but then the illusions disappeared. Instead the grinning half ghost appeared before them. He shook his head and put a hand on his chest, and the gesture of his was dripping faux drama.

"Bravo, where are you going? Don't ruin the surprise."

He raised his hand lazily and tossed them to the side, binding them in the process. Despite how it may have looked, he was actually very gentle. From the struggle it was easy to guess that the two were pretty much alive. The legionaries stood dumbfounded at the display.

"How did he get there?" Rikke asked. One second he was near them and just vanished.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Magic."

He didn't even bother to explain. Phantom may not have made much fuss about his nature being uncovered, but he wasn't going to test it either. Despite the lad's kind personality, even Dave had to be wary sometimes. Magic was very self explanatory, especially for the majority not enlightened in that very delicate matter.

Danny looked at the rest and gestured to come closer. No one had objections to that. Once they did this, Phantom grinned and winked to his girlfriend, before leading everyone forward, despite the fact that Rikke was apparently in charge. The legate wasn't complaining, as long as the apparently powerful mage was also following her orders. Despite her being a Nord, the crypts of their ancestors were pretty much an unknown field. Dave was of the same mind. But he knew more. They were filled with the cursed bloodthirsty undead quite often. Maybe the hired mages dabbled in necromancy, who knew. Rikke wouldn't be surprised.

The broken staircase led them deeper and deeper inside the ground. No Stormcloaks at the moment, and it was confusing. For someone it was also ominous. Silence was the fear's favorite cloak, better than snarls, screams or the actual appearance of the beast hiding beneath the metaphorical piece of clothing. Serana made a blue glowing ball, which flew above their heads, pushing away the darkness with its magical light. For the torches were dim, almost completely burnt off. That changed once the group entered another corridor.

From the seems it was quite simple, but Danny abruptly stopped. Everyone did as well.

"What is it?" Rikke asked.

"Tripwire," Phantom deadpanned. "Here it is. Watch your step."

Everyone was very cautious, and, despite heavy armors, they avoided the thin rope. On the other side of the corridor was a lever.

"Wonder what it does," Serana mumbled.

"Nothing good," someone responded.

Dave nodded. "Yes. It just activates the trap from this side. To repel the intruders, probably."

Nodding, they kept going, until they reached a wide room.

It had two floors, with the rough stairs made of almost unshaped barks tied together. The group was upstairs, while most of the Stormcloaks were downstairs, emptying the chests. Greed shall be their doom. The second Danny saw them, he made a gesture to stop and moved his head to call the legate closer. Rikke stepped closer to him, now being able to observe everything herself. Their position was just perfect. They always would have the element of surprise if the rebels would not run away screaming. The redhead woman unsheathed her sword quietly.

"Act swiftly and without mercy," she commanded, before giving an order to attack.

The order was executed without delay. Dave stayed behind, not eager to come in. Serana lazily threw a spear of ice the size of a human head at the unfortunate member of the Stormcloaks. Danny followed the legionaries downstairs, seeing how the trained soldiers clearly were superior to the yesterday farmers, even if they were Nords - skilled warriors from birth. Experience was one thing, genes could only get you this far. Phantom was a mere protector of his temporary comrades. Seeing one of the Imperials being assaulted by a feisty blonde with an enormous claymore, Danny tried one of his gifted tricks in hopes that it would work. It did. Kinda.

A stone appeared out of nowhere, but it was too small to be an obstacle. Without losing a second, Phantom shot a blast, launching the attacker across the room. It seemed that the gift of Magnus hadn't completely vanished the second he turned human. Or maybe in this form it was so petty. Phantom couldn't turn ghost right now, he had tried. Danny's musings were interrupted by a roar. Phantom easily ducked under the strike, then retreated after stab, preparing to counterattack. Then the Nord made a pained moan, before falling on the ground. Behind him stood Serana with a bloodied elven dagger.

"Hey there."

Danny wondered why he was ready to tolerate the fact of how easily she could take human life. Because she was gorgeous, smart and witty? Well, he had just found the answer. Was that enough? Pretty much. Besides, she was far from being a bloodthirsty maniac. Note the irony.

The coast was clear and everyone gathered in the center of the room. So far everything was going quite easily. Rikke had to stop one of her own soldiers from looting the looters. They weren't anything like the Stormcloaks. It was her job to maintain strong discipline.

"I don't like this," the legate commented. "I hear the movements behind the door, yet no one has come. They obviously are preparing an ambush."

"What are we going to do?"

"Hm...auxillaries."

"Uhm, yes?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Serana listened as well, while Dave approached them.

"Try to find a way around. Do your magic."

"And if there isn't any way?" The vampire asked.

"Then we will have to barge in and hope for the best. If we hear the fighting there, we will come then."

"Don't worry, I will know the way," Danny grinned at some inward joke. "Common guys."

"To where?" Dave raised his eyebrow.

Phantom's lips thinned. "You know I can just obliterate the wall. But I don't want the whole thing to collapse on us."

"So you are offering to go through?"

"You read my mind, my dearest Serana," Danny said, offering his hand and smiling.

The vampire took it, before Phantom looked questionably at Dave.

"Don't look at me, I will join in once the Stormcloaks are not a bother."

"You are still trying to be neutral?"

"Yes."

"Oh, fine, you don't know what you are missing."

To the legionaries's shock the couple just vanished. They phased through the wall and appeared in yet another ruined hall. Nords weren't the most imaginative, they just needed more holes to bury the dead. Sounds racist, but the corpses were indeed stuffed everywhere, not buried, not in the coffins mostly. Just lying in the holes carved in the wall, waiting for the happy-go-lucky necromancer to wander in.

"I take it that each time we should try something different," Serana whispered.

"Hm, I guess so. Kicking them over and over again can get boring. Not that I approve of your murders..."

"I get it," the vampire rolled her glowing eyes. "But we can sit back and watch, I guess."

Her palms glowed with blue light as she concentrated and clenched her fists. She smirked, before launching twin balls to the different sides with an outstanding precision. They hit the decayed corpses of the buried. Their eye sockets filled with the bright, lifeless blue light. Snarling and grunting, they first grabbed the edges of their holes with their thin and boney fingers, with very few pieces of grey skin still intact. Danny stared at this.

"Only two?" He asked.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, but I am not a damn leech. Two is the limit, mother can make three."

"Okay, I get it."

The revived draugrs grabbed their ancient weapons made of dark metal, following the mental command of their mistress. The Stormcloaks heard the hustle and looked there, before fright came over them like a cold shower.

"What in Talos's name..."

"Draugrs! I thought they were supposed to stay deeper!"

The Nords had no other choice but to take fight. And with how far from average Serana's skills were, the undead did not cripple after the first hit. Instead they wielded their two-handed weapons with the same ease they had had during their lives. They were standing against the crowd of six grown men, their strength coming from the imbedded magic. It was becoming obvious why the undead were utilized by some sorts of people across Tamriel. They were useful cannon fodder, which could actually fight.

The undead stopped being invisible, before lunging forward. Danny shot two blasts and launched the enemies to the side again. A moment later the draugrs dissipated into ash. It always happened with the resurrected creatures - none could be brought back twice. Serana graciously avoided the slow attacks of the huge hammers and swords. The nearest Nord didn't even notice a moonstone blade being stabbed into his chest.

The clanking of metal against metal had been a sign for the legionaries. They had broken through the metal doors, pouring inside the hall. They were also caught off guard by the created carnage. Danny punched the last one and knocked him on the ground. He noticed the audience and waved.

"Hey, guys, sorry, we kind of beaten everyone here."

A moan from the enemy soldier followed. Rikke dangerously approached the couple.

"Which one of you is a necromancer?" She demanded to know.

"Well, it is me," Serana crossed her hands and glared at the legate with dangerously bright eyes.

"This practice has been outlawed."

"By the Mages Guild. And it's dead now. I have learned everything at home and I have no obligations before them."

Rikke had nothing more to say. The art of necromancy was disgusting, and on more than one occasion the practitioners of such vile technique had broken enormous havoc upon Tamriel. Danny thought that Serana could be older than the guild itself, but he didn't know its history that well. Phantom honestly had to ask his girlfriend's birthday. The legate sighed, while her subordinates looked warily at the vampire, passing near her.

She felt a gentle hand taking hers.

"Don't mind them," Danny whispered and smiled.

"If you say so," responded Serana, without showing any sign of concern for their words and without her lover's advice.

Dave patted her on shoulder and followed the rest. Not without uttering a word 'lovebirds'. It was sweet, but sweetness wasn't exactly what he specialized in. Leave it to that priests in Riften. He snorted at remembrance. Danny and Serana followed inside the corridor after the living.

The large, open hallway with a huge circular door at the end. The walls of these were telling many stories, as the name spoken by one of the awed legionaries suggested. The halls of stories, such things were called. Engraved pictures showed more than impressive skill. The fire from the torches was jumping from one edge to another, making the pictures glimmer with life. Incredible work. To think that those were made during the rise of humanity on Tamriel. But if you take bland design of the dungeon as a whole...One image seemed to depict many Draugrs bowing towards a strange person in a long cloak and a mask, a staff in his hand.

"Who is that?" Danny asked Dave.

"Dragon priests," the Dragonborn explained. "Incredibly powerful mages who used to serve the dragons when they were still ruling this land. And draugrs were their servants."

Phantom looked at the picture once more. That world was surely rich in lore. He must take some books on his way home in the future. Serana was only vaguely interested. Yes, she was a Nord, or at least had been before becoming a vampire. But the culture of the latter was a specific sort. That was her field of interest, after all, the people of the night had their own legends and customs. Some considered immoral by the mortals. Serana couldn't blame them, they were indeed like that.

Rikke picked up an item lying near the door. Danny immediately took notice of the peculiar thing. It was a clawed palm with three claws made of dark metal named ebony.

"I heard of those," the same enlightened legionary said. "They are the keys."

Everyone looked at the huge door. It was made of three rings, each had a picture of an animal in their center. Dave approached the curious legate.

"The combination is on the inner side of the claw," He told, having encountered them before.

"Seriously?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Dave meanwhile was spinning the rings. "It cannot be that easy."

"It's not for not letting the people inside," Dovahkiin responded. The door slowly started sliding down after he had turned the key in its hole. "It's for keeping someone inside."

They entered the hall. The torches immediately ignited and filled the room with light. Near the walls stood several black sarcophaguses. In the center of the room was a dark throne, with an armored corpse sitting on it. The armor itself was rusty, padded with brown fur. But the body didn't look like it was dead, more like...sleeping. Not much for comfort. On its head, however, was a metal crown, and its spiky structure, with boney parts, probably belonging to some long dead dragon, gave the item its name. The Jagged Crown was before them.

"So here it is," Rikke sheathed her sword and approached the rotten corpse. "The crown is made from the bones and teeth of ancient dragons, and it is said to contain a portion of the power of every king who has worn it."

"I wouldn't come forth so boldly if I were you," Danny advised.

"It could be a trap," Dovahkiin added. "The ruins are full of those. The Stormcloaks have set off most of them, but there are no bodies of theirs here. The trap might be working."

He looked at Danny. Serana did the same. Only Phantom was confused.

"Why everyone is looking at me?" He asked.

"Because so far you have got out of each one," Serana explained. "Besides, certainly spikes coming from nowhere will do you no harm."

Danny gasped and put a hand on his chest. "What are you doing, my own lover wants to kill me!" He moaned dramatically.

"Just get to it, goofus," Serana said with a chuckle, understanding that it was all an act.

Phantom walked to the corpse, the reeking of the remaining flesh was hitting his nose. Danny wanted to do it quick, like Indiana Jones picking the artifact from the ancient tomb. He held his breath, wrapping his hands around the spikes of the crown. Then, turning the item intangible, he pulled it off swiftly. A triumphant smile crossed his features as everyone shared his relief. No traps, apparently. But then, a rumble followed.

Several sarcophaguses opened with loud noise. Draugrs, armed and protected, stepped out of their coffins, awakened from their slumber. Yes, they hadn't just looked like they were sleeping. They actually had been. Danny looked at the owner of the crown, whose lifeless eyes were now looking at him in the endless rage. Before Phantom could do anything, the corpse of King Borgas unleashed his shout.

"Fus Ro Dah!" A raspy yell followed, which launched the half ghost across the room.

The crown was dropped and the undead picked up his relic, putting it back on his head. Everyone prepared to fight the draugrs. Danny shook his head and jumped on his feet. That was embarrassing, he thought. Dave meanwhile damned everything. He hated those cursed corpses. They sometimes knew the shouts unknown even to him, the Dragonborn. And it was annoying, since they weren't like him during their lives. The legionaries took out their engraved swords, but Borgas had other plans.

"Zun..."

Dave knew what would follow.

"Put away the weapons!" He yelled.

"Haal Viil!"

Those who hadn't followed Dovahkiin's command deeply regretted this. Some powerful force hurled away any sort of weapons they had been holding. Swords were tossed far beyond their hands reach, bows fell right under the thin legs of the zombie-like creatures. Serana's dagger was now lying atop of one of the vertical sarcophaguses. Electricity sparked between her fingers. Using cold against the undead was foolish.

Finally the draugrs lunged forward. The legionaries tried to get to their weapons, but some were slaughtered almost instantly, being not agile enough. Their weapons were old, but some magic was keeping them as sharp and dangerous as many ages ago. They were able to pierce the hardened steel of the Empire. Rikke jumped to the side from the slash, before grabbing the disgusting corpse in a headlock. With no muscles to keep everything together, the legate managed to snap the head to the side. But it did little, because the draugr tried to get out nonetheless. It was hard to kill the dead.

Danny's hands glowed green, before he fired at the nearest draugr. He didn't hold back and fried the creature instantly, leaving only ashes. Having seen Serana's loss, he pulled the dagger to himself. The shiny weapon flew into his hand across the entire room. Phantom's eyes flashed brightly, before double beams erupted and hit another undead's upper part. The hit to the head with a massive energy mass finished off the bold draugr.

"Serana!" He shouted.

The vampire looked at him after shooting a lighting and staggering the enemy.

"Catch!"

Danny tossed her the dagger and Serana easily caught it. She moved under the swing and slashed her weapon at the arm. Weak joints couldn't withstand the blow and the draugr lost one of his arms. One hand was not enough to hold a huge sword and the creature staggered forward. She snorted at the ridiculous predicament, before piercing the back of the skull.

Dovahkiin got the most interesting part. Borgas deemed him a worthy challenge, probably sensing the dragon blood within him. Dave didn't wait until the draugr disarmed him as well, so he lunged forward, shield in front. Borgas tried to get through the defense, but his black sword was deflected. Thus began a swordsmanship competition, as their weapons clashed. But as it was known, the fight of those possessing the power of thu'um was made of other things.

"Fo Krah Diin!" Borgas shouted, blowing a snow blizzard from his mouth. A green shield appeared before Dave, who looked to the side to see the grinning half ghost. Danny shot another ghoul, coming to aid the legionaries. The shield dispersed, and now it was Dovahkiin's turn.

"Kii Lun Aus!" A shout of his followed, and the power wave was also visible.

The already rusty armor started crumbling into ashes right before his eyes. Danny always thought that that magic was strange. He just spoke a combination of usual words on dragons' language and it came out like this. How did that overgrown lizards communicate if their words had such power? Dave lunged forward with a roar, but Borgas deflected the hit again.

Phantom kept firing at the endless undead, all the while trying to save the defenseless legionaries. Some managed to get to their weapons or grab another one occasionally lying around. Rikke got her hands on someone's steel sword and beheaded another draugr.

"You alright?" Danny asked, by accident being near. He tossed another undead away with a swing of his hand.

"Yes. Go help Hadvar!" Rikke nodded towards one of the few remaining legionaries, cornered against the wall.

Phantom nodded and went towards them, jumping over the corpses. His eyes turned the same shade as draugrs' as he launched a blue beam at Serana's opponent. She gave him a dry look as he ran by with a grin. Danny jumped and landed on the bottom of the short staircase. He swung one of his hands, and the draugrs flew upwards, making the Nordic legionary stare at the display. Danny smirked, before unleashing ice blue beam at the floating undead. Immediately the victims of his power were frozen solid, pinned to the ceiling in a massive glacier. They didn't feel cold, freezing them in an ice block was another thing.

"Are they going to hold?" Hadvar asked.

"It's a simple spell, but quite unbreakable," Danny said, looking at the soldier. "Go help the others."

"Whom?" Serana asked, appearing near him. "You killed all of the draugrs."

Danny looked around, but then Dave hit the wall nearby.

"Not everyone," he grunted, getting up. "I hate when they do that!" The blonde growled.

"Yeah, being shouted at by a decaying corpse surely isn't the best way to leave."

Everyone looked at Phantom.

"Oh, stop it already."

Why everyone reacted to him like that? He was merely trying to lighten the current atmosphere within this dark, cruel and lifeless tomb. Another snarl got their attention, as Borgas taunted them, hitting his shield with his sword. Danny crossed his hands and looked at Dave while the draugr was doing that.

"Is he yours or shall I finish him?" He asked.

"No one throws me around like a ragdoll and gets away with it."

Dave stomped forward, only receiving a shrug from the half ghost. Danny wanted to summon popcorn. No one saw him actually try to do so, all the eyes got glued to the scene. Only one small puffy thing appeared in his hand. He just popped it into his mouth. Maybe he could bring them one by one. To think that he had lost something even more in one night and wasted it on a tent and a tube of sunblock only. He was really stupid.

The only reason Borgas was still standing was the fact that he could shout as well. Surely he wasn't as tough as the world-eater himself. Dovahkiin shouted only the first word of his personal favorite phrase, making the draugr lose his balance and stagger backwards instead of flying away. The Nord lunged forward and swung his sword. Borgas raised his sword and blocked the hit and bashed the opponent with his shield. He missed, as the Dragonborn moved aside.

Dave slashed the sword from below, hoping to get through the defense, but Borgas put the shield on the way. The sword was deflected, and Dovahkiin grew sick of it.

"Yol Tor Shul!" He shouted, a torrent of flames came out of his mouth, engulfing the draugr entirely. Everyone covered their eyes because of how bright and hot it suddenly became in the room. Under the force of the blast he wasn't able to stand his ground.

After the flame subdued, Dave whipped his mouth, not feeling any burns from the fire coming out of his throat. Without losing time, Dovahkiin gripped his sword and cut off the head of the kneeling draugr. The crown fell off during its flight, rolling across the floor. Hadvar picked up the glorified piece of armor, as he was the nearest to it. Dave panted, spewed at the corpse of the ancient king of Skyrim, and returned to the group.

Danny clapped and grinned. "Splendid, my friend!"

"Good job," Serana said briefly and smiled.

Rikke meanwhile took the artifact from her subordinate and examined it. And was it heavy.

"Good job, everyone," she praised both the soldiers and the mercenaries. "Now let's get out of here, this place is giving me chills."

Danny looked for Dave, but the man was now standing near a wall. As the legionaries started going to the exit, Phantom and Serana approached him. The wall actually had multiple engravings on it, made in dragons' language. To Danny it was a strange nonsense, yet another combination of words. But the Dragonborn seemed to have more interest in it.

"What are you doing?"

"Usually these walls have some useful information about new shouts. That's how I learn them..." Dave whistled. "Now that is interesting."

"What is it?"

"You'll see," the Nord kept smirking. He turned around. "Common, lovebirds, we've got to go."

On the way back they actually looted a couple of chests. They got quite a bit of gold, even a couple of gems, besides something else. The legionaries envied them, they could actually loot the items, they were only going to get an increased payment.

A.N. Just to inform you guys that the updates are going to be much more rare, because my university studies begin. Please bear with it.


	17. Chapter XVII: To get a bow

"All of this for a little piece of paper," Danny mumbled, looking on the list in his hand.

"You yourself wanted nothing more than that," noted Serana.

"Yes, but you could ask for something else," Phantom continued, as they walked up the road.

The group had decided to replenish supplies in Whiterun before finally going to their destination. Understandable, they traveled lightly, and could cover enormous distances at the whim of the half ghost. It came in handy, Dave admitted. He would miss such opportunity in the future once the lad left. Fast travel, the half ghost called it. But the walk to Whiterun was on legs, because it wasn't far, it could be seen from their spot the second they had stepped out of the ruins.

As they were going there, Serana seemed to be extremely happy. The hood was gone and she bathed under the sun, her pale skin being protected from the shining orb. Danny had helped to renew the sunblock after they exited the tomb. It looked like a very intimate moment, but Phantom was quite calm about the audience, as it had been nothing shameful. Serana wasn't sure what to think, but she was still excited. But they both felt the bonding moment as they held each other. It was sweet.

The road went just fine, without any hinderances. The climate of central Skyrim was milder than its north, if you don't count the territory higher in the mountains, like where Korvanjund ruins lied. The snow beneath their feet was gone, replaced by pale green and hard grass. The road the group had taken was made well, considering it even existed. Stone path was hardy, and one cart passing by the team was a proof. The guy riding it, though...

"Hey, watch it!" He exclaimed angrily.

Serana glared at the dark skinned man in the traditional redguard outfit.

"You almost ran me over!" She responded.

There was also a girl in a hooded dress sitting near the man. She crossed her hands.

"So what? The cart can't be turned aside easily. Your fault. Now move."

Danny glanced at Dave, who was unsure. Phantom, however, obviously was going to take his girlfriend's side. He was about to say something, before his attention was caught by something. The girl's orange glowing eyes. It could only mean one thing. Serana seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"I will move," she announced, suddenly her noble pride surfaced. "After you apologize, you little fledgling."

It seemed to stun the girl and her companion. Dave put a hand on his blade. The situation was getting heated.

"What do you..."

"Please, it takes a vampire to recognize one."

"You?"

The girl sized Serana up and down. It caught her off guard. To see a fellow vampire openly walking under the sun without a trace of discomfort...At first the girl thought that Serana was lying, but the eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Impossible," the girl mouthed.

"Oh, yes it is," Danny knew exactly what she implied. "A little bit of alchemy, you may say," Phantom pointed at his girlfriend.

"Babette, we've got to keep moving," the redguard urged his companion. "Don't get distracted."

"Just where a man can travel with a lass vampire?" Dave asked, glancing inside the cart. "Transporting a coffin, no less."

"This does not concern you."

Although the coffin was quite peculiar, it was made of metal, god knows how heavy the thing was, the cart was obviously being pushed to the ground. It was engraved, with an image of a screaming head on top. The top if you put it vertically, of course.

"Jeez," Danny whistled. "I am suddenly reminded that my parents have a dungeon."

He shuddered at the memory of that place deep underground. Jesus, how come that that thing had even been allowed to be built? The more interesting question was why. Danny never knew that, and he never wanted to know. Everyone looked at him in question, but it quickly passed. Phantom was going deeper into his halls of mind in the meantime. The silence didn't last long, as the redguard just whipped the horses and the cart started moving.

"What a bunch," Serana mumbled.

"Yes," Dave agreed. "We could have prevented a serious crime right now."

"What makes you think so?" Asked Danny.

"We have met a vampire and a shady looking fellow transporting a coffin. Wait a second...I think I saw that thing before!"

"Where?"

"Last time I encountered this very coffin on the road to Dawnstar. It was driven by one crazy jester."

"Jester?" Serana asked as they continued their path.

"Indeed. All in the clothes of the colors which would make you want to tear your eyes out."

"Why does this sound so ominous?" The vampire asked.

"Because clowns are like that," Danny responded. "Creepy and annoying. Although if done professionally it is an art."

The group continued their way. The stone road took them to the city after several hours, a little bit after noon. The defenses of the settlement were admirable, but flawed at certain places. The wall surrounding the city was thin for a city of this size. It had no towers or battlements, only small open spots from which the archers could shoot. The guards up there could be seen from the outside. Whiterun was based on the heightened ground, and the Jarl's keep was even higher. That compensated the weak walls, no siege tower would be able tp get up the hill, except for only one road, used to enter the city.

Phantom and Serana were ogling around, very curious about seeing the new settlement. The group approached the gates using the serpentine road. On their path they saw many people: Khajiit caravans filled with different goods were stationed outside of the walls near their fur tents, many other traders were going on their carts to the city gates, eager to earn their share of coin in the most prominent trading city of Skyrim. There were also people who had an air of poverty around them, families in rags or damaged clothes.

The attention was also caught by a cohort of Imperial legionaries, walking in a long line stretching for several hundred meters. Needless to say that the endless stream of populace was not happy that they were slowing everyone down.

The guards in the standard armor with yellow markings were standing near the entrance. Dave calmly approached them, and got a reaction. They immediately stood straight.

"Greetings, Thane," one of them said as they bowed slightly.

The undead couple blinked. So the Dragonborn was also a nobleman in that hold. Refreshing, but quite fitting.

"I hope everything is alright?" Dave inquired.

"Well, sir, the city is getting overcrowded, see for yourself. The refuges are a trouble sometimes."

"And the legionaries?"

"You will have to ask the Jarl about that," another guard commented, having appeared from the crowd. "Rumors say that Ulfric is about to attack the city. That's why the Jarl has accepted General Tullius' offer."

"What a time," Serana mumbled.

"Just our luck," Danny cursed. "Maybe we should finish everything quickly. Don't want to interfere again."

Dave nodded, before telling the guards that the two were with him. The group was immediately admitted inside the city.

Whiterun was a city which had an air of Scandinavia. Some wooden houses had engravings on the tops of their roofs, or dragon heads carved there. The streets were surprisingly wide, and as the group was going deeper, Dave explained that Whiterun was split into different districts. The Plains District of Whiterun was home to the city's shops and market, while the Wind District a bit higher was mostly a residential district. The Jarl's palace, Dragonsreach, dominated the Cloud District - the elite part. The team decided to do the shopping in the market place. The place was crowded, cramped and loud.

"Here you can buy pretty much everything," Dave told as they passed the stall full of prey meat owned by the short wood elf.

Danny and Serana kept looking around in curiosity.

"Where are we going?" The latter asked.

"Belethor. This guy buys everything I find. First we visit him and then do the shopping."

As they were going deeper into the market, the group stopped near one of the houses. There was a sign 'Belethor's General goods'. The shop was very tidy, several shelves near the walls were bursting with all sorts of things, starting from goblets and plates, ending with carefully combed enchanted robes. At the other end was a stand, behind which was a Breton male looking at them. The sleazy looking guy had slick raven hair tied in ponytail, and was wearing a green shirt, which showed his hairy chest.

"Welcome, Dragonborn!" He greeted, pulling the smile of a man who was eager to sell some junk to you for hellish price. "Not a moment too soon. I take it you have some more things for me?"

"If you are willing to pay the usuals," Dave put a small bag on the desk.

"Hm, well, let's see it then."

Dovahkiin emptied the bag full of his loot. Several gems like emeralds or garnets, a couple of other valuable looking items, some pieces of jewelry. Everything which had a value and could be carried around.

"No dragon bones this time, eh?" Belethor asked, sizing the gem with a special glass on his right eye.

"I could bring more."

"No need, my whole basement is filled with them," the Breton snorted. "Even though the blacksmiths are ready to pay for them a fortune."

"Why would they?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I see you got a new companion. Two actually," Belethor looked at the undead. "You see, lad, dragons are tough. Their bones, too. They make a wonderful smithing material once you learn the method."

"And I am still waiting for it to be made. For a month now," Complained Dave. "Will be fitting for the likes of me. Actually, do you know anything?"

"Nah, you'll have to ask Eorlund, not me. So...while I'm examining these findings you may take a look around," Belethor smiled. "Everything is for sale."

The group followed the advice of the shopkeeper and looked around. There was indeed a lot. Mostly unneeded junk, from Danny's perspective. Serana, however, was far more eager for some reason. She gasped at seeing a tiny basket with crimson berries.

"Where did you take those?" Serana asked the shopkeeper.

"Oh, just from the Khajiit caravan. Maybe someone would want them, I just thought these were tasty."

"You are lying," the vampire calmly stated. "If you have eaten those you would be dead. These are chokeberries."

Belethor paled.

"I want to buy them."

That sweet smile of hers gave Danny shivers. He knew perfectly well why she needed those. The purchase had been committed and Serana put the berries in a small purse. Phantom helped her gather some other stuff she needed, even if it wasn't an alchemist's, there was plenty of the ingredients. That's not how the half ghost imagined shopping with a girlfriend. Then again, he hadn't expected his lover to be a vampire.

Meanwhile Serana was happy to tell him more about the alchemy. Each organic item, and that was the term Danny had suggested, had own properties. Usually it came to four. They only uncovered their potential when combined with an item of the same properties. So, there was plenty of stuff they took. Nasty things, except for flowers. They smelled nice, and several good potions could be made from them.

Belethor finished examinations.

"Well, for all of this I can give you...eleven hundred septims."

Dave hummed. "Good enough," he mumbled. "Found anything useful, lads?"

Serana nodded, putting a basket on the desk. Agreeing on the price after a bit of haggling, seventy septims went back to the Breton.

"Pleasure having business with ya!" Belethor called. "Come by again!"

After exiting the shop, the group decided to split up in order to buy everything quickly. Of course, Danny and Serana stayed together, ordered to buy some adequate food and drinks. Divines know where Dave went. The couple proceeded to the marketplace around a big well. Danny smiled at his girlfriend and chuckled, seeing how unused she was to the big crowds. It isn't that crowded at night. She still was getting used to the new opportunity granted to her. Phantom just hugged her with one hand. Serana perked up in surprise, but didn't pull away.

They passed several stands, stopping near the one in front of a woman in her late twenties. She was selling fruits and vegetables. Danny and Serana were already putting the buyings in a leather bag with care, when a man appeared out of nowhere. He was a dark skinned redguard, dressed in the brown rich clothes, was bald.

"Oh, ready to poison more people, Carlotta?" He asked.

It caused Carlotta to glare at the man. The couple just shrugged at each other.

"I don't see YOUR stand anywhere, Nazeem," the woman retorted.

"Why would I need to stand near my products in this lowlife quarters?" The man sneered. "Do you get to the Cloud district very often? Oh, what I'm saying, of course you don't. Well, no bother for my eyes up there."

"Just get out of here, you prick."

"Oh, of course, I'm going to the Jarl today, better not keep him waiting."

That was when Danny decided to put in his nickel.

"You better hurry," the half ghost said. "The Jarl just said that he is looking for his jester. Better go before he gets angry at ya for slacking the job."

Nazeem seemed disgruntled at the phrase while the people around laughed. He obviously wasn't well loved around there. Nazeem only huffed and went off, while Danny and Serana snickered. That was a good one. After a couple of more minutes, the two, with heavy baskets Phantom was carrying, went to the alchemist, where, after half an hour of meticulous brewing on the given alchemy stand (free of charge), Serana made a couple of small potions in little vials, as well as one of the most potent poisons. She also bought what Belethor hadn't been able to offer, as it was now a specialized store. The lady at the stand was weird, telling them of the imminent death from the disease the two carried, but was kind enough to let them use the instruments in the first place.

Then they went to the arranged place of meeting - a huge tree in the center of the city. What they saw there, stunned the two, as Dave had obviously decided to change an outfit.

Gone was the old iron armor, as the Dovahkiin was now wearing a suit made entirely out of bones of different shapes. It made him look very bulky, the couple wouldn't have recognized the man if he had worn a helmet. The Nord noticed them first and smirked.

"Ah, there you are, lads!" He called. "What do you think? I killed this dragon myself, so you know," Dave added quietly, but smugly.

"Neat," Phantom whistled. "How does it feel?"

"Heavier, but nothing I cannot handle. And its hot standing for too long in the open like that."

Serana coughed. "If you are done admiring the remains of a giant lizard, we should really go."

No one had objections to that.

"You do remember the directions?"

Phantom huffed. "Of course I do. That Elder Scroll burned the image into my mind. Hold tight and..."

"Hey, I've been looking for you."

Everyone jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. There was the same courier from before, and once again he had appeared out of literally nowhere. The guy just shoved the letter into Dave's face, before running off without uttering a single word afterwards. Grumbling under his nose, Dovahkiin unfolded the letter and scanned it.

"Hm...Balgruuf wants to see me."

Danny and Serana groaned.

"Are we ever going to get to that cursed cave?" The latter grumbled.

Dave sighed. "You know what, just go ahead. Don't forget to pick me up later, though."

The couple looked at each other. It sounded reasonable.

"Okay," Phantom said. "Stay safe out there. Remain in the city, please. One, two, three!"

And with this they vanished, much to the surprise of the people nearby. They stepped on the sharp pale grass, deep in the mountains once again. Very little had changed since the last time they were in that region - same rocks, same barely walkable path. It must have been cold, as there was a very thin snow on the branches of the nearest lonely juniper bush.

"Alright, everything here?" Danny asked.

"It seems so," Serana once again checked the contents of her shoulder bag. "Enough dried meat to last for a couple of days...water is more complicated, though."

"Why they don't sell any bottled water, I do not know," Phantom responded. "Okay then, this shall be enough. Do you need me to..."

"Thanks for being so chivalrous," the vampire said dryly, but thankful. "But I'll do just fine. I don't need you to carry my stuff around."

"Aw," Danny smiled, before kissing his lover. "That's why I like you so much."

Serana blushed, but chuckled too.

They began their trip. The cave wasn't far, it could be seen from their initial point. The entrance wasn't inviting at all. Dark, cold and smelly for some reason. The odor was strange, but it wasn't enough to ward the two away. Phantom ignited his palm with green light and they went inside. The silence of narrow passes between rocks was only interrupted by the sounds of water droplets hitting the rocks and small puddles. The couple were holding their hands, so as not to trip and fall to the death. Danny was ahead, lighting the place.

Not only the place was dump, it was warm. Serana spoke her mind on this matter, while they turned around another corner. They hadn't bothered marking that labyrinth.

Danny didn't wait long to respond. "Yes, there must be hot underground streams somewhere. It makes me wonder."

"Why?"

"If there are hot streams, then there is a source of heat. With how this world came to be, I expected something different from its molten core. Maybe there is a source of magic."

"Underground?"

"Yes. Very deep. You will have to dig under yourself for hundreds of miles. Even then you will die from how hot there is. In my world it has to do with how planets come to exist, but your world is too confusing."

"Yours is too."

Danny snorted and chuckled. "That I cannot deny..."

Then the conversation came to an abrupt stop. They saw a dim light on a distance, which could only come from the fire. Carefully the undead approached it, but once they did, they regretted that. It seemed like a small encampment of a party of adventurers. Several sleeping bags, the almost burnt off campfire, a few bags filled with everything needed for journey. Mead bottles were lying across the floor.

"Look at what happened to those people," Serana said grimly and with empathy.

She pointed at the corpses. A man and a woman, dressed in leather clothes, in the puddles of their own blood. Their faces were that of shock and horror, frozen in eternal slumber. Danny and Serana wondered about the reason of their death, first assuming it was a frost spider. They were a commodity in the caves of Skyrim. But then one thing distorted all assumptions and led to the only possible one. Once Danny lit the place again, from the shadow emerged the rest of their bodies. Arrows. The last time they checked, the spiders did not use bows.

Phantom kneeled and took the edge of one of the arrows. Turning it intangible, he easily took the thing out. It was purple, forked at the end and covered in some disgustingly looking green bulbs which looked like pustule. Serana's glowing eyes widened.

"Falmers," she whispered.

"Who?"

"It's a long story. The point is, their race lives beneath the ground."

Danny looked at the campfire. It was still fresh. "They have been here recently. We've got to be careful."

Serana nodded in agreement. Then she put her hands together. A familiar ball of light appeared above her head with a quiet ignition sound, like that of a sulfur match.

"It never would be too much light here," she smirked.

They continued going lower. No sign of these Falmers, which was unsettling. How could they traverse so swiftly and without a trace? Soon both Danny and Serana heard some sounds. The splashing of water. There must have been an underground river, and a big one judging from how loud it was. Their assumption was correct, and soon they saw it far beneath. Beneath a hanging bridge over the hole.

The rope bridge didn't look very assuring.

"Who comes first?" Danny suggested jokingly, already going ahead. So he had volunteered.

"Careful," called Serana in concern, following him.

The two were slowly going from one rotten plank to another. The creaking was off-putting, but to they got to the middle of the bridge safely. The couple kept distance, so as not to put too much pressure. Occasionally it shook and they had to grip the edge of the bridge. Then Danny hit himself in a forehead with his free hand and laughed.

"Oh, I am an idiot."

Before Serana could ask what he meant, Phantom simply floated near her with a childish grin. Yeah, he really should have used his power before. Suddenly the loud crack followed, and in a split second the bridge collapsed beneath the vampire. With a scream she pummeled downwards, much to the half ghost's horror. Without thinking he dived in the water after her.

The powerful stream was pushing them deeper inside the cave. Complete and utter darkness made it impossible to see anything. Being intangible protected Danny from hitting something, but he was frightened for his lover's safety. His ears were at their peak, and through the darkness and the loud noise of the merciless stream was he able to spot Serana's shouts for help. He followed the directions like this, careful not to miss her while still being untouchable. After gods know how long, his now tangible hand grabbed hers in an iron grip. A few seconds later they were launched Towards an open space, as it was some inner waterfall. Danny held them afloat in the air.

Serana coughed out the water and panted for air, holding him for dear life. Phantom held her tight to his chest. She had almost suffocated there, her clothes were a torn mess, ruined by the sharp rocks. That spots were bleeding, blood dripping into yet another dark pit below them. This place was lit by some strange glowing blue mushrooms. At least now they could see each other properly.

"Thank you," Serana rasped, coughing.

Her hairdo was loose and now her neck long hair were free. Danny smiled at her and chuckled.

"No need. I should have caught you sooner."

"No, you are not guilty."

The silence between them followed, before Serana asked a question.

"Are you tired?"

"From holding you? I held a truck for good ten minutes. You are much lighter."

"Where should we go now?"

Danny looked around. There wasn't any indication where to go. He sighed.

"I guess we will have to go deeper. Hold tight and don't worry. This time it will be easier."

Phantom shifted a hold on her, careful not to touch any of her wounds. Serana just wrapped her hands around his neck.

Then they flew downwards, slowly, after casting that light spell again. Making themselves intangible, they were easily going through the water, with enough air to keep moving. The stream was just going through them. This trip through the endless twisted turns the water had made over the centuries lasted for good ten minutes. But finally, they ended up in a vast underground cave, which housed a lake just as big. It was lit by the same mushrooms as before. Carefully putting his girlfriend on the dry land, Danny fell near her. Serana noticed that he had changed into ghost form on the way. Probably to avoid any surprises. His glowing form also gave additional light.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, I just took a ride which will leave scars, both mental and physical," the vampire glanced at him with a dry look.

Phantom phased her bag off her and took a look inside. His neon eyes widened. "Wow, can you imagine? Your potions have survived!"

"Really?"

Danny took a red vial. "I guess you should drink one. We don't have anything else to treat the wounds with."

Serana examined the vial first, taking a sitting position. "Alright, so you haven't mistook it for some other potion."

"I'll take it as compliment," Phantom smirked as she drank the contents. But then his look turned serious. "Can you walk?"

"I don't know..."

She attempted to get up and succeeded in doing so, albeit shakily. Danny helped her with one hand, wrapping the bag around his own neck. Until she fully healed, they would need to walk like that. Not that Phantom minded.

The well lit place showed that there was a way out of the cave, and the two went just there.

"You know, this place is nice when it doesn't try to murder you," Danny said.

"I've spent enough centuries in a cave," Serana grumbled. "I'm not very eager to return to one of these."

Phantom chuckled. "You know, it would have been romantic if I came a bit sooner. Maybe I just watched too much of this kind of stories. But they were still good enough."

Serana chuckled at his rambling. He always could brighten the situation. "Well, if it helps," she kissed his cheek and leaned more on him. "I will be your damsel for this short while."

Danny narrowed his eyes playfully. "Is it just an excuse so I would carry you entirely?"

"Don't tell me you wouldn't like that."

Phantom's answer was picking her up bridal style. She yelped out of surprise and glared at him just as mischievously.

"You know me too well."

They kissed once again on lips, both soaking wet. One thought later the water splashed down from them, leaving the two completely dry. Danny had to admit, Serana looked far more beautiful when her hair was free. The undead couple went through another dark corridor, as the vampire played her role just fine, snuggled against Danny's chest, much to the content of both. Then, the darkness once again faded, and the two were greeted by an unusual sight.

In the center of the place stood a small structure made of white stone, with a golden sun atop of it. And speaking of which, it seemed that the actual sun rays were reach through the holes in the ground, getting to the golden statuette. Then, there was an actual person standing near it. His back was turned, but he obviously heard them.

"Come in, come in, dear visitors, you have nothing to fear here," he said in a low, wise voice, turning around.

He was an elf, that much was obvious from the sharp ears. He was as tall as an Altmer, but his skin was snow white, just like his fuzzy hair and eyes. He was dressed in a white sleeveless armor, with brown patterns drawn on it. Same applied to his poots and gauntlets. A mace on his belt looked quite menacing.

"You sound like you have expected us," Danny noted, as Serana stepped on the ground, eyeing the elf with wide eyes.

"I have not, but the other inhabitants of this cave would have tried to attack, instead of talking. So now, I welcome you here."

"What is this place?" Serana asked.

"Before your eyes you see what used to be the shrine of Auri-El."

"Auri-El? I thought that was spelled together," Danny said in confusion.

"Auriel, Auri-El, Akatosh, the patron of Snow Elves has many names."

"Snow Elves?" Serana asked. "You mean Falmers?"

"I...would rather you called me by the term men gave us. What you call Falmers, I call the Betrayed."

"Why?"

"It's a very long story. I suggest we sit. Please, it's been so long since I've had someone to talk with, except for our Lord."

They went a bit to the side. There was a living space, consisting of a long worn out sleeping bag near a campfire. There was a small pot steaming atop. The place was looking very humble. Danny and Serana sat on the big rock, while the elf attended his cooking. It smelled surprisingly well.

"So, what are your names, young ones?" He asked.

"I am Danny, this is Serana," Danny made an introduction. "And you are..."

"Knight-Paladin Gelebor. Pleasure to meet you. Are you hungry?"

"Uhm, and what is there?"

"Just a vegetable stew. The light gets here, plenty of water, the blessing of the divine...I get enough food to come by."

"If it won't be of bother..."

"Not at all. Here, take some."

They started to eat from the deep plates. No spoons meant that they just drank it. It was very tasty for something made deep in the cave.

"Why do stay here, though?" Phantom asked. "Even with all ends met, it's not the best place."

"I've made it my purpose to guard this shrine. And for that I have been given a long life by Auri-El. I'm more than one thousand years old. Even for the elf this is an extreme life extension."

"Not the biggest, though," Serana noted.

"I never claimed so," Gelebor said in amusement and made a sip of his stew.

"Are there any...like you?"

"You mean those who have not been corrupted? There is one, but I fear the worst."

"And what about these 'Falmers'? I keep hearing the name, but I am unaware."

Gelebor's look saddened as he looked in the dark part of the cave. "They are the most horrific disaster our people have encountered. We, the Snow Elves, used to rule the entirety of Skyrim. Before the first men stepped on the ground of Tamriel. At first our relations were peaceful. But then, in the first settlement of theirs, called Saarthal, the humans found an artifact of tremendous power. We had to safeguard it."

Danny and Serana's eyes widened as they looked at each other. "The Eye..."

"How do you know?" Gelebor asked.

There wasn't any malice, just curiosity in his voice.

"The world was nearly destroyed by it. One stupid Altmer almost unleashed its power."

"And I absorbed some of it," Danny grumbled. "It burned off quickly, though. I miss the opportunity."

"And what happened?"

"Psijics took it. They are guarding the Eye now," told Serana.

"Then I am calm. But back to the story...my ancestors took the measures too drastically. Nords did not take lightly to the offense and a huge war began. The war we have lost."

"Nords were killing us wherever they went, but me and my brothers and sisters in priesthood were guarded by the mountains. We have managed to hide. But the rest of our kin was not that lucky. They asked our meric brothers - Dwemers, to help us, to give us home in their underground cities. They agreed, on one condition. We had to be their servants. There was little choice. We didn't know what they had in mind."

Danny started to pity the elf in front of him. He really sounded pained. Serana shared his feelings.

"They gave strict rations to us. I don't know of what they were made of, but eventually, several generations later...it made our people blind. They degraded in terms of culture, morals, and basic understanding of the world around them. Even the language became nothing like what I still can speak. They are what you call the Falmer. But this story is why I give them a different name."

"But what of your brothers?" Serana asked. "Why aren't there any left if you have lived in seclusion?"

"Eventually, the Betrayed have found the way here. We tried to repeal them, but we aren't warriors for the most part, there were too few paladins, no match for their sheer numbers. Now they have the outside of the chantry in their disposal. The entrance has been sealed. I know why you are here. You need Auri-El's bow. But to do that you need to get to the chantry."

"How do we do that?"

"You will have to walk the path of Piligrimage. Only then the gates shall open. Let me show you."

They got up and went back to the stone construction.

"But first...I want to ask you for a favor, once you get there."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur...my brother."

To say that the couple was surprised would be an understatement. He seemed like a nice fellow, why would he want such thing?

"Why would you want to kill your brother of all things?"

"The kinship between us is long gone. I don't understand what he's become, but he is no longer the brother I once knew. It was the Betrayed, they did something to him, I just don't know why Auri-El would allow this to happen."

"Why do you think the Betrayed have something to do with it?"

"Because they broke into the Inner Sanctum, where Vyrthur was."

"You don't even know if he is alive," Serana said.

"He is alive. I've seen him. But something is wrong. He never looks like he is in pain or under duress. He just...stands there as if...waiting."

It really sounded ominous. But they had to get to the chantry nonetheless.

"Why didn't you go there?" The vampire narrowed her orange eyes suspiciously.

"Leaving the wayshrines unguarded would be violating my sacred duty as a Paladin of Auri-El. And if I go there alone, it would only result in my death."

"Wayshrines?"

"Let me show you."

Gelebor stood near the construction. His right hand glowed with golden light, and once released, the spell did something. The thing turned out to be a roof of the small building, which emerged from the ground by magic force alone. Inside were several engraved archways, and a basin in its center.

"So this is snow elf magic," Serana mouthed near Danny. "Incredible."

"This is a Wayshrine. They were used for meditation and transport when the Chantry was a place of enlightenment. Prelates of these shrines were charged with teaching mantras of Auri-El to the initiates."

"And what about the basin?" Danny asked.

"Once the initiate completed his mantras, he'd dip the ceremonial ewer in the basin of the wayshrine and proceed to the next one."

"So, these initiates had to lug around a heavy pitcher of water. Marvelous," Serana noted dryly. "How long would they have to do that?"

"Well, once it is done, he'd bring the ewer to the Chantry's Inner Sanctum. Pouring the contents of the ewer in the sacred basin would open the gates, and the initiates would be able to converse with the Arch-Curate himself."

"All that just to end up dumping it out?" The vampire raised her eyebrow.

"Makes no sense," Danny mumbled. "Although there must be some meaning."

"It's indeed symbolic. I don't expect you to understand," Gelebor said, sounding offended.

"So, let's get this straight. We need to do all this nonsense to get into the temple so we can kill your brother and claim the Bow?"

"I know how it all sounds, but if there was another way I'd have done it long ago."

"And how many shrines are there?"

"Five in total, spread apart."

"Great," Danny said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "More caves!"

"Caves? Oh no, the Chantry encompasses more than a few caves, as you'll discover soon enough. Here, take the ewer from there."

Gelebor pointed at the platform, where the ewer was standing. It was purely white, with many patterns and scale-like composition. Danny pulled it into his hand, trying its weight. Like expected, like a feather.

"We will be off then."

"May Auri-El watch over you," Gelebor nodded.

Danny and Serana went inside the shrine, and the engraved archway glimmered like a mirror, before showing the image of some dark passage. It was a portal.

"Ready?" Danny asked, taking her hand.

Serana only nodded, before they stepped through.


End file.
